Pacto de Lealtad
by SonicRush
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Chris... en este fic conocerán la aventura de mi vida; la historia de cómo cierta pegaso con crin arcoíris cambió mi destino por completo mientras enfrentamos muchos obstáculos para lograr que ella regrese a su mundo... un agradecimiento a "Thousandton Remade" por ayudar con el título del fic
1. Cap 1: Rompiendo la rutina

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos!, soy SonicRush, quizá me recuerden de fanfics como Vacaciones dimensionales... ehmm... quizá haga otros más adelante... en fin, el día de hoy les traigo un nuevo Fanfic titulado: "Pacto de Lealtad"... seguramente pensarán..."es la misma poronga de humanos y todo eso", pero no, de hecho esta vez la historia cambiará mucho... y para empezar les presentaré al personaje principal... demos la bienvenida a ¡Christian!...*sube un tipo trigueño, ojos color café, cabello negro con una pequeña moña hacia adelante, 1.77, contextura... tiene lo suyo...*

*aplausos*

-Chris: ¡Llegó el lechero!

-SonicRush: Chirs es nuevo en esto... de hecho lo contraté porque Luis me dijo... dice que son buenos amigos, aunque el es un poco más... ehmmm... atrevido.

-Chris: así es amigo... este fic tendrá un lenguaje un poco más... ehmmm... ¿grosero?

-SonicRush: lo que tú digas... bueno amigos, sin más demoras... ¡ha leer se ha dicho!... una cosa más, lo que está entre comillas ("") son pensamientos del personaje... ya que no tiene muchos amigos y... no entraré más en detalles...

* * *

Capítulo 1: Rompiendo la rutina...

* * *

**PDV Chris:**

-*suspiro*… otro maldito día de clases…- pensaba mientras me dirigía a la universidad… si amigos… estoy condenado a caminar todas las malditas mañanas… la razón… desde que mis padres fallecieron, no tengo el dinero para pagar un depa cerca de la uni… vivo un poco alejado de la ciudad… estoy ahorrando un poco para poder pagar un mejor lugar… pero hasta mientras… ¡a caminar se ha dicho!... ya estaba cerca, podía ver la puerta…

-hola Chris- decía Alicia mientras se me acercaba… Ali es amiga mía desde hace un tiempo… es alegre e inteligente… pero es algo… ehmmm… ya saben… rara… "Como si tú no lo fueras pendejo…"- ¿listo para la clase de matemática?-

-¿enserio?... acabo de caminar como dos kilómetros, ya no siento las putas piernas… y piensas que tengo ánimos para escuchar sobre ese desgraciado de Pitágoras…-

-bueno… yo sólo decía no… además estudiamos un poco hace dos días recuerdas…-

-ah, sí… me invitaste a estudiar a tu casa… y no sé cómo demonios me convenciste de quedarme a ver esa serie para niñas…-

-¡oye!... no tiene nada de malo… además, ya te dije que hay muchos chicos que la ven…-

-¿ha , sí?... pues me importa un carajo…-

-pero es enserio-

-me importa un carajo… he dicho- le dije mientras comenzábamos a entrar al salón

-pendejo...- dijo ella antes de seguirme…

Luego de dos malditas horas de números y esas mierdas…

-ufff… al fin se acabó… mira creo que el calvo del profe se aburrió de sí mismo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-se está quedando dormido mientras nos cuenta su vida… "porque un profe que no te cuenta su vida… no es profe XD"

-aún falta media hora… mira ya dejó de hablar…-

-pfff…jajajaja… oye tengo una idea…- le dije mientras hacía una bola de papel…

*PAG*

-¡¿ha… pero qué?!- exclamó el profe mientras se levantaba con una bola llena de baba en la cabeza- ¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?!- gritó enojado el pelón… digo el profe… en ese momento todos se quedaron callados… pero no falta el maldito que voltea a inculparte con la mirada…

-señor Christian… ¿cree que esto es gracioso?…- dijo enojado el profe mientras se acercaba…

-pero yo no lo hice…-

-¡fuera de mi clase!-

-pero…-

-¡fuera!-

-ya que…- dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía del salón- "maldito pelón… te patearía la cabeza… pero me resbalaría, así que mejor no lo hago…"-

Media hora después

-aquí estabas- dijo Ali mientras se sentaba en una banca al lado mío

-¿me atrasé mucho?-

-ehmm… no tanto- dijo sacando sus notas

-bien… ¿me las podrías prestar?...- le pregunté mientras acercaba mi mano para tomar los apuntes

-pero con una condición…- dijo ella alejándolos de mí

-¿Cuál?-

-pues… hoy van a pasar una maratón de My Little Pony hasta las nueve-

-ah… ¿lo mismo de la vez pasada?…-

-¡eyup!- dijo ella riendo "no entendí"

-¿y?...-

-pues tú iras a mi casa para verla juntos…-

-oye Alicia… tú eres mi amiga pero… entiende… yo y esos ponis no nos llevamos bien…-

-anda… será divertido- dijo ella suplicando "¿qué tiene de divertido ver caballos de colores por más de dos horas?"-

-*suspiro* está bien… pero en cuanto eso acabe… me das tus apuntes y me largo…-

-bueno, bueno…- dijo ella emocionada- ¡te van a gustar, ya verás!-

-lo que tú digas… loca poni… jajajaja-

-y cuando tú ves esos sucios animes chinos… cerrá el orto pelotudo- "!oh!... golpe bajo!"

-*actuando como un loco*… nadie… se mete… con mis.. ¡animes!-

-ehmmm…te veo luego- dijo Alicia mientras se levantaba de la silla y se largaba corriendo a su casa

-¡Run bitch, Run!-

-¡¿Qué me dijiste cabrón?! *volteando con mirada de maniaca*- "mierda me escuchó… ahora si me cagué"

-nada, te veo al rato *sale corriendo*- fui hasta el cafetín de la uni… necesitaba comer algo, y moriría de hambre hasta llegar a casa… así que me senté a comer un poco

-oye Chris… qué onda viejo, tanto tiempo sin vernos-

-¡hola Darwin!- sí amigos… es el mismo pendejo del otro fic… sólo que más atrevido… y esta vez va de personaje secundario…

-oye… ¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde?-

-ehmm -"no digas que vas a ver caballitos"- ehmmm … no ¿por?-

-genial… Kevin y yo vamos a dar una fiesta por la noche… así que estás invitado- sip… todos los cabrones del otro fic están aquí… al pendejo de SonicRush le gusta reciclar…

-¿y Luis no se molestará?- le pregunté

-ehmm… no creo que se entere, hace una semana Seb probó en él uno de sus inventos pedorros… desde entonces está nockeado… y creo que seguirá así por una semana más…

-en ese caso… ¿a qué hora?

-a las nueve… necesitamos desconectar todas las líneas telefónicas de la cuadra… no queremos que la policía joda la fiesta…-

-bien, allí estaré-

-perfecto bro… te veo en la noche… gracias por la comida- dijo mientras se levantaba…

-bien, te veo a las… ¿gracias?... ¡¿pero qué?!... ¿cómo mierda te acabaste mi comida sin que lo notara?- "perfecto… lo único que faltaba… ya no tengo dinero, debo llegar a casa antes de morir de hambre…"

Una caminata a casa después…

-mierdaaaaa… mis piernas…- decía mientras llegaba arrastrándome a casa... al entrar fuí directo hasta la cocina y literalmente acabé con toda la comida...- compraré comida luego... ahora sí a bañarme para ir a ver a Alicia...

horas después...

-*DingDong* "¿enserio, acaso no hay más tonadas?" *se abre la puerta*

-ya era hora de que llegaras- me dijo Ali

-bueno, a lo que vine-

-¿ponis?-

-no, apuntes...-

-sobre eso... te los daré cuando acabe la maratón... "sabía que me joderías de alguna forma" ¿que piensas?-

-pues "pendeja"... si no confías "pendeja"... creo que "pendeja"... está bien, pendeja

-¡¿qué dijiste?!-

-nada, nada "creo que pensé en voz alta XD"-

-bueno, pasa de una vez...-

-y... ¿a qué hora empieza esa maratón que dices?- le pregunté

-pues hace un buen rato que ya empezó...- dijo ella mientras me arrastraba hasta el sofá...

Muchas horas después...(a decir verdad ya iban a ser las 9:00 pm)

-¿y qué tal... qué piensas?- me dijo Alicia mientras trataba de mantenerme despierto

-ehmmm...- si amigos, Alicia se aseguró de que vea cada capítulo- "ahora tengo la cabeza llena de todos estos ponis... creo que vomitaré una fiesta de arcoíris... ¡mierda!... ¡la fiesta!", estuvo genial Ali, bueno tengo que irme así que...

-¿quién fué tu preferida?- me preguntó interrumpiéndome "enserio no escuchaste ni un carajo de lo que dije ¿cierto?"

-pues...- dije mientras tomaba los apuntes de ella- que se yo... la azul esa con alas...-

-te refieres a Rainbow Dash-

-si, la que sea... ya me tengo que ir- dije mientras salía de la casa antes de que me haga ver más de esas cosas...

ya en la fiesta...

-oigan chicos... perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve que ir a otro lugar antes y...

-no hay problema bro... ahora sólo festeja... ¡festeja como nunca pendejo!- me dijo Darwin mientras tomaba un poco...

-bien... ¡hey Alex!, ¿cómo vas bro?- dije al ver a mi viejo amigo

-de maravilla tío- dijo mientras bailaba con una chica

-¡quítense que ahí les caigo!- dijo Kevin mientras se lanzaba a la piscina... "a la mierda... Luis está en cama por unos días, y estos cabrones hacen una fiesta tipo "proyecto x"...XD"

-¿y Seb?- le pregunté a Kevin...

-fue a traer más trago, ya debe estar de regreso- me respondió Kevin mientras volvía a darse un clavado

"bueno... ¡a festejar!" pensé mientras me unía a la fiesta...

**Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad...(Tercera Persona)**

\- señor... ¿cree que esta vez funcionará?- preguntaba un guardia a un científico de aspecto un tanto extraño, ambos estaban parados frente a una especie de arco lleno de cables y todo tipo de tecnología...

-esta vez... todo mi esfuerzo dará resultados- dijo mientras activaba una especie de palanca, desatando un efecto dominó en todos los aparatos tecnológicos conectados a ese extraño arco...- ¡admiren! ¡el portal a un nuevo mundo!-

**En Ponyville (Tercera Persona):**

-oigan chicas... nunca se han puesto a pensar si hay otros seres en otra parte...- decía cierta pegaso celeste mientras veía las estrellas junto a sus amigas...

-pues... la verdad, he pasado noches sin dormir por esas preguntas, en los libros hay muchas historias sobre seres de otro mundo- dijo una unicornio morada

-sólo tú puedes buscar respuestas a eso ¿cierto Twilight?- dijo una unicornio blanca

-saben chicas... si algún día esas cosas me captura o algo así... me aseguraré de liberarme y traerlo para que todas ustedes la vean...- comentó una poni con acento vaquero

-lo que tú digas Applejack...- volvió a decir la pegaso

-oh... y si lo traes me aseguraré de darle una gran fiesta, y presentarle a todos los ponis de Ponyville y ser su amig...

-ya Pinkie... - dijo Applejack poniendo el casco en su boca

-ehmmm...este... chicas, creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos a casa ya...- dijo una pegaso color amarillo con crin rosa

-Fluttershy tiene razón... mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano... hay mucho trabajo en la granja últimamente... las veo mañana chicas- dijo Applejack despidiéndose de sus amigas

-yo también debo irme- dijo Pinkie...

y así todas las ponis comenzaron a despedirse e ir a sus respectivas casas... pero lo que no sabían es que una de ellas, no llegaría a su destino...

-uhgg... ¿qué... qué es eso?- una luz comenzó a aparecer frente a una de las pegasos que volaba camino a casa, al instante esta la envolvió y la hizo desaparecer en medio de la noche sin dejar rastro...

**Volviendo a la ciudad(Tercera Persona):**

-esto... es... ¡increíble!- decía el guardia mientras se acercaba al portal que se había formado en el arco...

-¡aguarda... no lo toques!- en ese momento un extraño ser atravesó volando el portal... al instante se generó una especie de chispaso en el portal, haciendo que éste se cerrara bruscamente

-¡¿qué es eso?!- dijo el guardia al ver al ser que había atravesado el portal... era una especie de pequeño pegaso, color celeste...

-¡rápido, atrápalo!- ordenó el científico, al instante el guardia se abalanzó sobre la criatura, haciendo que ésta se golpee fuertemente contra el suelo

-está inconsciente- dijo el guardia mientras levantaba a la criatura del suelo

-es por esto que este proyecto es secreto- dijo el científico- ahora sólo tú y yo sabemos de esto... pon esa cosa en aquella camilla- dijo señalando una especie de camilla de esas que salen en las películas de aliens... al instante el guardia ató a la criatura a la camilla...

**Un rato después (PDV Rainbow Dash):**

-ughh..."tuve una extraña pesadilla"- pensaba mientras me despertaba, pero una especie de luz me cegaba... fué cuando me dí cuenta de que no era una pesadilla... estaba atada a una camilla... dos extraños seres me estaban observando y decían cosas sobre mí..."debo escapar de este lugar..."

-al parecer es una nueva forma de vida, según nuestros rápidos exámenes es una hembra... posee características de los equinos terrestres, aunque posee alas... esto es algo inédito...- decía uno de ellos mientras me observaba... era una especie de mono sin pelo... tenía una especie de extrañas gafas... por alguna razón parecía tener mucho conocimiento sobre especies y todo eso... pero eso no importa ahora... debo escapar

-¡Dejenme salir!- grité mientras comenzaba a luchar por liberarme... pude sentir que las correas con las que me habían atado se comenzaron a aflojar, los seres se asustaron

-¡esa cosa habla!- gritó el otro ser...

-ya lo noté... sabes, algo me dice que ganaremos mucho dinero con este descubrimiento... métela en esa jaula... nos encargaremos de ella luego- en ese momento uno de ellos se acercó a mí... aproveché para liberarme, le dí una fuerte patada y salí volando lo más rápido posible...

-¡no dejes que salga... ATRÁPALA!- ordenó el otro al verme salir volando

-sí señor- dijo el otro mientras tomaba una especie de extraño fierro largo... e hizo un extraño ruido- *Chick-Chick* mi escopeta la detendrá...

-no dispares a menos que sea imposible detenerla...-

-entendido-

**Volviendo con Chris:**

Luego de unas horas de baile, música y trago; todos estábamos con los ánimos al máximo... cuando de pronto

-oigan chic...- decía Luis mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¡¿PERO QUÉ?... ¡DARWIN... MALDITO CAB..- en ese instante Luis cayó al piso...

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora tarado..?- le preguntó Kevin a Darwin...

-nada sólo usé esta cosa que encontré- dijo mientras mostraba un electroshocker (de esas cosas que pasan corriente)- bien amigos... la fiesta acabó- dijo él despidiendo a todos

-oye... ¿qué van a hacer con Luis?- le pregunté a Seb...

-lo subiermos a su cuarto, limpiaremos todo, y cuando despierte... creerá que sólo fue un sueño- me dijo mientras tomaba una pierna de Luis- ahora muchachos... ayudenme a subirlo- cada uno tomó una extremidad y lo subieron como animal...

-oye Chris... llévate eso- me dijo Alex señalando al aparato que Darwin usó- no queremos que Luis lo encuentre...-

-bien, gracias por todo chicos- dije mientras tomaba el electroshocker y salía de la casa tambaleándome un poco debido a las bebidas

-no hay de qué... si necesitas algo, llámanos- dijo Kevin mientras me despedía

un rato después:

-oye viejo... no estoy borracho... déjame manejar...-

-¿estas bromeando verdad?... mírate, estas demasiado ebrio-

-anda, déjame manejar-

-¡que no carajo, que no!

-vamos amigo... por los viejos tiempos...-

-¡¿qué...?! sabes qué flaco... bájate del taxi... *abriendo la puerta y botándome*

bien... ahora sí... a caminar a casa -_-"... en fin, decidí acortar un poco el camino pasando por uno de los parques de la ciudad... aunque a esta hora estaba cerrado, nada me impedía trepar unas cuantas rejas...

-spiderman, spiderman.. nanana...- cantaba mientras subía, pero de pronto oí un gran ruido que me hizo caer dentro del parque...

**En otra parte del parque (PDV Rainbow Dash):**

debo escapar de ese tipo... lleva un buen rato siguiéndome por las calles de este exrtaño pueblo... por lo visto no es nada parecido a Ponyville... aunque debe ser muy tarde ya que no hay nadie por las calles... trataré de perderlo en ese parque... volé sobre las rejas del parque; creí eso detendría a la criatura, pero de pronto... *BANG**chick-chick*... el extraño fierro que tenía hizo un estruendoso ruido, y en menos de un segundo la puerta del parque estaba abierta; pude escucharlo gritar...

-¡si no te detienes... te dispararé...! *BANG**chick-chick*- logré esquivar las cosas que ese fierro me lanzaba... pero el tipo seguía haciendo ese ruido repetidas veces

**Volviendo con Chris:**

luego de levantarme adolorido por la caída... a decir verdad el susto me quitó la borrachera... pero eso no viene al tema... pude oír la voz de un hombre...

-¡si no te detienes... te dispararé...! *BANG**chick-chick*- "¡carajo!... van a matar a alguien" pensaba mientras trataba de ocultarme entre unos arbustos para ver la escena..."¿a quién carajos persigue?"; el tipo tenía una escopeta y estaba apuntando al aire mientras corría- ni modo... tendré que matarla- dijo él..."matarla... a una chica... este tipo si que está loco"... *¡BANG!*... *AGHHH*... pude oír otro disparo, seguido de un desgarrador grito... no pude evitar salir a buscar a esa pobre chica...

-¡Hey tú!- dijo el tipo al verme- ¡largo de aquí! ¡esto no te importa!-

-¿bromea?; ¡acaba de dispararle a una chica!- dije mientras me dirigía a él

-¡largate o te dispararé!- dijo mientras me comenzaba a apuntar con el arma... bueno; "¿ahora qué viejo?" me preguntaba a mí mismo... "¿dónde está mi valentía de hace un rato?"... estaba paralizado por el miedo; mi cuerpo no respondía...- bien... si tú no quieres irte *chick-chick*...*click*... eres un puto suertudo... ya no me quedan municiones...- dijo él riendo- ni modo... tendré que hacerlo a puño limpio- fué cuando recordé algo que me salvaría la vida...

***Flashback***

-oye Chris... llévate eso- me dijo Alex señalando al aparato que Darwin usó- no queremos que Luis lo encentre...-

-bien, gracias por todo chicos- dije mientras tomaba el electroshocker y salía de la casa

***Fin Flashback*... ¿qué; esperaban que fuera más largo?**

sin pensarlo dos veces saqué el electroshocker y lo usé con el tipo... en un segundo él cayó retorciéndose como... qué se yo... cucaracha con Raid Max XD...

-eso es... sufre perra!- dije mientras lo pateaba en el suelo... luego de quitarle el arma y ponérmela en la espalda... seguí pateándolo hasta que ya no se mueva... "¿para qué vine?... ¡ha, sí!... la chica en apuros..." di la vuelta para ver a la chica... pero ya no estaba... "genial... ahora resulta que todo fue en vano -_-°... mira un rastro"... comenzé a seguir el rastro hecho por pequeñas marcas de sangre... logré llegar hasta un depósito dentro del parque... supongo que aquí guardan las cosas de mantenimiento del parque...- ¡Holaaa! ¡¿hay alguien aquí?!- *cri cri* "puto grillo"- ¿hay alguien aquí?- volví a preguntar; pero nadie me respondía, hasta que...

-¡¿quién carajos lanzó eso?!- dije al esquivar una caja de herramientas que me habían lanzado desde la oscuridad

-¡Lárgate!... aghhh- podía escuchar la voz de una chica... y también sus quejidos...

-¡escucha; vine a ayudarte!-

-¡que te largues!- dijo la voz mientras comenzaban a lloverme macetas, desarmadores... y un sin fín de cosas...

-¡estas sangrando... necesitas ayuda!- dije mientras me acercaba esquivando algunas cosas... cuando de pronto...- ¡¿pero que?!... creo que Darwin me puso algo en la bebida... ahora estoy viendo esos ponis por todos lados...

-¡largo de aquí monstruo!- dijo mientras me lanzaba... un martillo "al suelo cabrón..." me tiré al piso como todo un doble de acción; cayendo al lado de ella- ¡Aléjate!- dijo mientras me daba una fuerte patada en el pecho... "puede que no sea real... pero sus golpes sí que duelen T_T"...- aghh... X_X...*cae al suelo...*

-hey... ¿estás bien?- dije mientras trataba de creer lo que veía... una pegaso celeste, en frente mío... aunque inconsciente... ¡pero en frente mío!... espera... ¡está inconsciente!... creo que debo ayudarla- ¿oye amiga?... ¿amiga?... ¿miga?... ¿nigga?... ¡ya despierta!- le decía mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar... pero era en vano... "no podemos estar aquí por más tiempo... pueden encontrarnos..."

-*susurrando* a...ayud... ayuda- decía la inconsciente pegaso...

-bien; hora de hacer una buena acción- dije mientras levantaba a la pegaso en mis brazos... "no es tan pesada como creí"... corrí lejos del parque tan rápido como pude... eran cerca de las 2:00 am... así que no me preocupé por que me pudieran ver... "mierda... ¿por qué demonios vivo tan lejos?... ¡ha, sí!; soy pobre -_-"... luego de un buen rato corriendo... legué a mi casa hecho mierda... las piernas ya no me respondían; tenía el pantalon y el polo manchados con sangre... quería echarme en mi cama y no levantarme por lo menos en una semana... ¡pero no!... debo encargarme de la pegaso... la llevé hasta el sofá de la sala; fuí por el botiquín, la revisé rápidamente... tenía el ala derecha lastimada, además de golpes y raspones... y un perdigón en el muslo derecho... luego de dos horas de vendar, curar y... un montón de cosas que terminan en ar; había hecho todo lo que podía hacer... había curado sus golpes y raspones, vendado su ala y había logrado sacar ese perdigón de su muslo... luego lo vendé con extremo cuidado...

-*muy bajo* aghh...- la pegaso dió un ligero grito de dolor mientras la levantaba nuevamente del sofá...

-necesitarás descansar... no creo que el sofá sea muy cómodo- le dije mientras la llevaba a mi cama...- descansa amiga... te veré mañana... si es que no estoy alucinando...- luego de arroparla un poco, fuí hasta la sala y moví el sofá en dirección hacia mi habitación, con el fin de vigilarla por si algo le pasa mientras está allí... luego dejé el arma que tomé a un lado, me acosté y cerré los ojos, no sin antes dar un último vistaso a la pegaso y pensar en la inexplicable aventura que acababa de tener...

**En otra parte (Tercera persona):**

-¿Dónde está?-

-estaba por atraparla; pero un tipo me atacó...-

-¿qué?¿quién era?-

-no lo sé... apareció de la nada, me electrocutó y me quitó el arma... no se si se llevó a la criatura... creo que escapó mientras él me atacaba...-

-bien... empezaremos la búsqueda mañana...-

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... este fué el primer capítulo... dejen sus comentarios, espero verlos nuevamente... ya sea en este fic o en el otro...

-Chris: esto es sólo el comienzo amigos... si es que Darwin no me puso algo en la bebida XD

-Darwin: porqué rayos siempre me culpan a mí :(

-Alex: pues porque ya lo has hecho antes

-Darwin: ha, cierto :)

-Luis: buen trabajo Chris...

-Chris: te lo dije bro... nací para el espectáculo... soy un galán de telenovela... lo llevo en la sangre

-Kevin: lástima que no lo lleves en la cara

-Chris: pendejo... -_-

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, eso fue todo por hoy... SonicRush se despide :D

-Chris: si tienen compu ahí se ven... ;)


	2. Cap 2: ¡¿Qué carajos pasó ayer!

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos!, bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este fic

-Chris: hoy tenemos un gran capítulo, muy entretenido...

-SonicRush: sí amigos... así que empecemos, no sin antes agradecer a"RaizerMLP" por su comentario... espero que los diálogos estén más entendibles amigo :)... y a "Thousandton Remade" por colaborar con el título del fic :D...

-Chris: sí amigo... gracias por ahorrarle trabajo a SonicRush... su cerebro se recalienta rápido

-SonicRush: -_- tarado... bueno ya, sin más demoras... ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¡¿Qué carajos pasó ayer?!...

* * *

antes de empezar el cap... algunas aclaraciones:

(""): pensamientos o conversaciones mentales...

(**): acciones, formas de hablar o sonidos de armas, golpes, etc...

(-): diálogos...

.

.

.

**Al siguiente día:**

me desperté con un gran dolor en el cuerpo…

-"creo que no siento las piernas… debí haber corrido mucho ayer… maldita resaca; no recuerdo mucho… a ver, recapitulemos: fui a casa de Ali; luego a la fiesta; me echaron del taxi, pasé por el parque, golpeé a un tipo, salve a la pegas… ¡salve a la pegaso!"- pensé mientras abría los ojos de golpe en el sofá… miré hacia mi cama… y no había nada…- maldito Darwin… esta vez te patearé hasta cansarme- dije en voz baja; bajé la mirada para levantarme y…- ¡que carajos!- me topé con unos grandes ojos color cereza; al instante me senté sobre el mueble sorprendido…- ¡de donde mierda sacaste el cuchillo!- grité al ver que la pegaso tenía uno en la boca y lo estaba apretando contra mi cuello

-¡¿fien efres?!- trataba de preguntarme algo con el cuchillo en la boca… pero no la entendía

-¡saca esa cosa de mi cuello!- le dije asustado

-¡¿fien efres?!- volvió a decir la misma frase… creo que quiere saber quién soy

-soy Christian… y de nada por salvarte ayer- le dije

-¡¿fónde eftoy?!- me hizo otra pregunta

-oye no puede entenderte; deja ese cuchillo y podremos hablar

-¡¿fónde ef… ¡aghh!- ella dio un fuerte grito de dolor; al instante el cuchillo cayó de su boca… ella cayó a un lado desmayada…

-estuviste aguantando mucho el dolor de tu pata…- dije mientras la levantaba del suelo y la llevaba de regreso a mi cama… no sin antes tener una discusión mental:

-"estás loco… trató de matarte"-

-lo sé cerebro, pero es porque está asustada-

-"¡asustadas mis bolas!... ¡tenía ojos de asesina!"-

-no seas cabrón… ya la metimos en la casa… ahora debemos ayudarla… y no jodas más-

-"bueno, bueno… esta vez asegúrate de… no sé, atarla o esconder los cuchillos… no querrás que te abra el pescuezo…"-

-eso sí…-

*fin de la discusión*

La acosté sobre la cama; busqué unas cuantas correas de mis pantalones y até cada una de sus patas a las esquinas de la cama… luego fui a la cocina a dejar el cuchillo y buscar algo para desayunar… pero…

-¡carajo! ¿Hizo todo este desorden por un cuchillo?- dije al ver muchas de mis cosas regadas por los suelos... luego de limpiar el desorden encontré unas cuantas barras energéticas; recordé que debía comprar comida- "lo haré luego"- de pronto comencé a oír unos quejidos viniendo de mi cuarto…

-aghh… ¡déjenme!, ¡quiero salir!- gritaba la pegaso desde mi cuarto; rápidamente fui hasta mi habitación y la encontré… mordiéndose las patas

-¿enserio ibas a hacerlo?- le pregunté con cara de "are you fucking kidding me"

-¡déjame maldito!; ¡yo no te he hecho nada!- gritaba mientras trataba de liberarse

-¡¿nada?!, ¡trataste de matarme pendeja!- ella se quedó algo asustada por lo que dije- ahora escúchame… te liberaré si me prometes algo-

-¡libérame ahora!- me gritaba

-oye, ¡tú no estás en posición de ordenar!, además ¡te salvé la vida… y trataste de matarme!- le dije… pero ella seguía gritando y maldiciendo sin hacerme caso… así que decidí callarla poniendo mi mano en su boca… fue mala idea T_T- ¡carajo!, ¡me mordiste!-

-¡suéltame ahora!-

-no me queda de otra…- cogí un par de medias y se las puse en la boca para que se callara… luego esperé a que se canse de luchar un rato- oye… no sé qué cosa eres; pero anoche te salvé, así que lo menos que puedes hacer es disculparte… ahora escucha, yo no te haré nada… pero prométeme que cuando te libere no me atacarás- le dije… ella lo pensó un poco y luego asintió con la cabeza; así que le quité las medias de la boca, luego fui quitando una a una las correas de sus patas… y cuando le quité la última

-¡ahora vas a ver!- dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí, al hacerlo ambos caímos al piso- ¡aghh!- gritó nuevamente al forzar su pata… pero esta vez sólo cayó al piso, no se desmayó

-¡dijiste que no me atacarías!- le reclamaba mientras me levantaba del suelo y me acercaba a ella

-¡aléjate monstruo!- decía mientras trataba de arrastrarse lejos de mí

-¡detente! ¡Te lastimarás!-

-¡eso no te importa!- decía mientras trataba de levantarse… fue cuando aproveché para acercarme y levantarla; volví a ponerla sobre la cama y le hablé seriamente:

-escucha… que me odies no me importa, pero no quiero tener que enterrar a la primera pegaso que conozco… así que no fuerces tu pata, después de todo un perdigón en el muslo es muy peligroso… si sigues así perderás la pata- luego de decirle esto ella se tranquilizó un poco, aunque seguía tratando de alejarse de mí… noté que algunas de sus heridas habían comenzado a sangrar…- genial… ahora te lastimaste- dije mientras iba por el botiquín- ahora no te muevas- le dije mientras desvendaba su pata trasera

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó ella algo nerviosa

-te limpiaré las heridas duhhh- le dije mientras bañaba en alcohol un algodón

-¡no intentes hacer nada!- me dijo ella en tono de advertencia

-si quisiera hacerte algo… ¿no crees que lo hubiese hecho ya mientras dormías?- le dije

-te advierto de todas formas- dijo ella mientras con su pata delantera hacía la seña de "te estoy vigilando"- ¡Aghh!- gritó muy fuerte al momento que le puse el algodón en la herida

-eso te enseñará a obedecer señorita- le dije mientras apretaba el algodón con más fuerza muajajaja…

-¡arde, arde!- decía ella mientras trataba de soplar la herida donde había puesto el algodón (si no hiciste eso no tuviste infancia…) luego de hacer todo volví a vendar su pata…

-por cierto… de nada- le dije

-no te pedí que me salvaras- me dijo ella en tono presumido- yo podía sola-

-si claro… la próxima vez que te claven un perdigón en el trasero no te lo quitaré… a ver si te gusta pasar el día en silla de ruedas pendeja- le dije algo molesto "ni siquiera un pequeño gracias… :|"

-pues… gracias. Aunque no necesitara ayuda- me dijo ella mirando a otro lado

-huy si… la pegaso podía sola, huy sí-

-cállate tonto- dijo mientras me lanzaba la bola de medias que había usado para callarla

-bueno ya… ahora sí, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunté

-yo soy Rainbow Dash…-

-la más rápida…-

-¡¿qué dijiste?!- me preguntó ella sorprendida

-nada… sólo se me ocurrió- "¿de dónde mierda saqué eso?... ¡ha, si! Lo escuché ayer en ese programa… eso significa que… ¡carajo! Es la de la serie"

-oookey- dijo ella rodando los ojos- ahora dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-te lo dije hace rato… lo olvidaste ¿cierto?-

-pues…-

-está bien… me llamo Christian, pero puedes decirme Chris… todos lo hacen-

-bien… Chris, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-pues no estás en tu mundo… y no deberías estar aquí… estás en el planeta tierra-

-¿sabes cómo llegar a ponyville?-

-a ver espera lo busco en mi cel… ehmmm… nope, aquí no dice nada sobre cómo llegar a ponyville- dije al ver que no había nada en google maps- quizá llegaste aquí por uno de esos portales como en las películas- le comenté bromeando un poco

-¿creo que así fue?... al llegar aquí terminé un una especie de laboratorio… luego escapé y llegué al parque…-

-y luego te dispararon y te traje hasta acá- le dije terminando la oración

-bien Chris… fue un gusto conocerte… ahora debo volver a ponyville- dijo mientras bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a cojear hasta la puerta…

-oye, espera… cómo vas a salir así- le dije- mírate, ni siquiera puedes volar-

-pero debo irme- dijo ella haciéndome a un lado

-nada de eso Rainbow… te quedarás aquí hasta que sepamos cómo regresarte a casa- dije mientras la cargaba de regreso a la cama

-¿y cuándo será eso?- me preguntó ella algo fastidiada "creo que no le gusta que la toque"

-no lo sé… tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana… pero un día de estos regresarás… además debes estar sana para volver allá- le dije tratando de convencerla

-bueno… pero sólo me quedaré hasta recuperarme… mis amigas deben estar buscándome-

-vamos… sólo llevas perdida unas horas… por cierto; creo que debes tener algo de hambre ¿cierto?-

-no… yo puedo conseguir mi propia co… *ruidos estomacales*- en ese momento la pegaso se puso muy roja…

-si claro… lo que tú digas- le dije mientras iba hasta la cocina y le traía unas cuantas barras energéticas- toma, come un poco… más tarde compraré algo de comida- dije mientras le lanzaba unas cuantas barras… el resto de la mañana nos la pasamos conversando… de hecho sólo yo hablaba; ella se dedicaba a hacer preguntas sobre mi mundo; y cuando yo le preguntaba algo, ella sólo respondía de manera muy corta, o simplemente evadía la pregunta…

-"genial idiota… estás dándole información al enemigo"-

-¿qué? ¿Acaso no ves… ella no es mala?-

-"serás boludo… está sacándote información, y ella no te dice nada"-

-creo que ya estás paranoico cerebro-

-"si claro… cuando nos mate te quiero ver"-

-sólo cállate cabrón… ahora sí se te ocurre hablar… pero en examen de mate te quedas callado-

-"¿acaso no lo notas? No confía en ti… ni siquiera te ha dicho nada más que su nombre… el resto son respuestas que no vienen al tema… y no son de importancia… es más sólo abre la boca para evadirte"-

-bueno no nos conocemos mucho… supongo que debe ser eso-

-"lo que tú digas tarado… luego no digas que te no te advertí"-

-ya, no me jodas o te apuñalaré con un hisopo desgraciado-

-"ya, ya… sólo ten cuidado de no darle mucha información"-

-hey… ¿ocurre algo?- me preguntó Rainbow- llevas un buen rato sin decir nada-

-no es nada… ahora… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más de ponyville?-

-pues… es un pueblo-

-¿y?-

-y…está lleno de ponis- "no me digas" mi cerebro tiene razón…

-¿nada más?-

-ehmm… nope-

-entonces no confías en mí ¿cierto?- ellas sólo se quedó mirándome

-es que…-

-¡y yo aquí como tarado contándote sobre la humanidad!- le dije exaltado

-¡Pues la humanidad apesta!- me gritó ella

-¡no, tú apestas!-

-¡ha, si!... pues q…-

-no, enserio apestas Rainbow…*snif**snif* hueles como a tierra de parque- dije mientras le acercaba mi nariz

-aléjate tonto *PAG*- la pegaso me dio un derechazo justo en la nariz

-*Crack* ¡agh! ¡Pendeja! ¡Me la torciste!- le grité mientras trataba de enderezar mi nariz… hasta que *crack* T_T- creo que ya está- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-jajajaja- la muy maldita no paraba de reír frente a la escena

-¿crees que es gracioso? ¡Ya verás! – le grité mientras la levantaba de la cama

-¡¿A dónde me llevas tarado?!-

-¡te daré un baño!- le dije

-oye, oye- dijo ella deteniéndome- no sé qué clase de pervertidos sean aquí, pero en mi mundo las ponis se bañan solas-

-¿bromeas cierto?, ni siquiera puedes estar de pié; alguien debe vigilar que estés bien- dije llevándola hasta la puerta del baño

-está bien… sólo déjame ¡caíste!- me gritó mientras se encerraba en el baño

-¡oye! ¡Abre la puerta!-

-sólo deja que termine de bañarme- dijo ella

-entonces te molestaré cada cinco minutos para ver si estás bien-

-como quieras- dijo ella- creo que me daré un baño de burbujas, así que tardaré-

-¿enserio?... ¿Por qué carajos le compré esa cosa para burbujas a la tía de la tienda? Si yo no me baño… digo, no en la bañera "ufff"- comenzó a escucharse el ruido del agua llenando la bañera

**5 minutos después:**

-¿estás viva?- le dije sentado afuera del baño con la espalda apoyada en la puerta

-…-

-¿Rainbow?-

-….-

-¡Rainbow!- grité mientras me ponía de pié dispuesto a romper la puerta

-tranquilo, sólo bromeaba un poco-

-no vuelvas a asustarme así- le dije volviendo a sentarme

-bueno, bueno-

**5 minutos después:**

-¿Rainbow?-

-¿qué?-

-nada, sólo me aseguraba-

**5 minutos después:**

-¿Dash?-

-¡¿qué?!-

-nada XD-

**5 minutos después:**

-Rainb…-

-¡dilo otra vez; y te arrepentirás de haberme salvado!-

-bueno, al menos sigues atenta-

**Un rato después:**

-"en conclusión; todas las chicas se demoran en el baño, sin importar de qué dimensión provienen"-

-tú lo has dicho cerebro- dije mientras conversaba solo "adoro tener conversaciones en mi mente… ¡¿qué?! ¡es normal!"- hey Rainbow… como que te estás tardando ¿no crees?

-…-

-¿Rainbow?-

-…-

-ya está bueno… no jodas así Rainbow-

-…-

-¡carajo!- me levanté rápidamente y patee la puerta como todo un demente "Darwin estaría orgulloso"- ¡Rainbow! ¡Respóndeme Rainbow!- gritaba mientras buscaba dentro de la tina, el agua estaba helada y llena de burbujas… logré sacar a la pegaso, la llevé hasta la sala y la acosté en el piso- ¡Rainbow! ¡Reacciona! ¡No vayas hacia la luz!- le decía mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su pecho para sacar el agua de su cuerpo- ¡al carajo, no queda de otra!- dije mientras comenzaba a darle respiración boca a boca, hasta que…

-*cof* *cof* *cof*- la poni comenzó a respirar, aunque seguía inconsciente… su cuerpo temblaba debido a que estaba casi congelándose

-debí avisarte que había agua caliente- le dije antes de secarla y ponerla nuevamente sobre mi cama… a pesar de que la había arropado con todas las sábanas de la casa el frio no se le quitaba…

-"pero si sólo hay dos sábanas… ¿Cómo quieres que se recupere?"-

-no jodas cerebro… ¿ahora qué?-

-"pues hay que darle calor corporal duhhh"-

-te refieres a que yo… ella…-

-"eso no baboso; sólo acuéstate a su lado y abrázala… no más animes para nosotros"-

-ah, así pos si- dije mientras me acostaba al lado de la pegaso y la rodeaba con mi brazo, luego de un rato ella había dejado de temblar, su pelaje tenía un suave olor a vainilla que resultaba delicioso para mi nariz- "sólo espero que no me mate al despertar"- pensaba mientras acercaba mi nariz a su lomo para sentir mejor la fragancia

**Horas después (a decir verdad; cerca de las 6:00 pm):**

-ugh… ¡¿pero qué…?!- dijo Rainbow mientras me arrojaba fuera de la cama

-*Plam* ¡ahh!- grité mientras me retorcía en el piso- ¿Por qué lo hiciste pendeja?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo a mi lado?- preguntó ella muy enojada

-tenías hipotermia, te estaba dando calor corporal-

-¿hipoqué?-

-te estabas cagando de frío- le dije- así que me acosté a tu lado y te abracé para darte un poco de calor genio- le contesté mientras me levantaba

-¿ha, sí? ¿y por qué tenías tu nariz pegada a mí?- me volvió a preguntar

-no lo sé… me quedé dormido un rat… deja de mirarme así- dije al ver que la pegaso me lanzó la mirada de "no te creo nada"

-…- ella seguía mirándome así

-bueno ya… hueles bien lo admito… pero no intenté nada, lo juro por mi vida- le dije algo asustado… "tengo miedo cerebro… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

-"yo me voy de aquí…*se escucha un portazo*"-

-escucha… no lo vuelvas a hacer- me dijo ella mientras comenzaba a calmarse- y gracias por sacarme de esa bañera

-no hay problema… amiga-

-sí, sí, lo que sea… si me disculpas dormiré un poco…- dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se acurrucaba nuevamente en la cama

-está bien, saldré a comprar algo de comida, no tardaré mucho… sólo quédate aquí y no hagas nada ¿entiendes?-

-bien, ahora déjame dormir- dijo ella bufando un poco

-bueno, bueno, no tardaré- dije mientras abría la puerta- ¡hey Rainbow!-

-¡¿qué?!- me preguntó ella

-nada XD… ya enserio, vuelvo enseguida… si buscan diles que no estoy- le dije antes de salir

-tarado…-

**Ya en el súper:**

-llevaré un poco de pollo, barras energéticas, galletas… ehmm ¿Qué más?-

-"¿qué le llevarás a Rainbow?"-

-ehmm… no lo sé cerebro… quizá le guste la sopa instantánea…

-"no seas boludo, es un poni… no le puedes dar eso a un poni"

-si puedo-

-"pero no debes duhhh"-

-¿entonces qué?-

-"no sé… pregunta si tienen comida para ponis"-

-oiga señorita… ¿tienen comida para ponis?- pregunté acercándome a una de las que atiende

-sí claro… está junto a las patinetas para unicornios voladores… retrasado, esta no es una veterinaria-

-gracias pendeja… pero ya enserio ¿tienen?-

-¡claro!... esté junto a tu puta madre; fuera de aquí idiota-

-bueno me largo…- le dije mientras me alejaba de ella, cuando de pronto vi a un amigo conocido

-¡hey Luis!, ¿qué onda bro?- pregunté acercándome al amigo que le dió fin a la fiesta de anoche

-hola Chris… ¿Cómo andas?-

-bien aquí, comprando un poco… ¿y tú?-

-muy mal bro… hace unas semanas Seb probó un experimento en mí… hoy desperté con un maldito dolor de cuerpo… además tengo impulsos de agresividad…- me dijo él

-eso es malo bro… espero que te mejores pronto-

-estoy controlándolo… ya estoy dejando de putear a todos…-

-¿de qué?-

-¡de putear sordo de mierda; acaso tienes una pija en la oreja!- me dijo muy enojado… yo sólo me quedé allí, calladito…

-ehmm…-

-*suspiro* lo siento amigo… aún no está todo controlado… será mejor que me vaya- dijo él mientras se alejaba

-oookey, te veré luego…- luego de despedirme fui hasta la caja y pagué por todas las cosas que compré… estaba yendo de regreso a casa cuando…

-hola Chris- me dijo Alicia desde el otro lado de la acera

-hola Ali… ¿Qué cuentas?- le pregunté mientras me acercaba

-nada… ¿y tú?- me preguntó

-nada…-

-oye, ¿me puedes decir una cosa?- me preguntó ella algo curiosa

-una cosa XD-

-ya enserio tarado; ¿me lo vas a decir?-

-depende… ¿Qué quieres saber?- le dije haciéndome el importante

-pues… ¿Quién es la chica que está en tu casa?- me preguntó ella algo enojada, su pregunta me dejó con cara tarado

-ehmmm… este… ¿Qué chica?-

-fui a tu casa por mis apuntes, pues mañana es la clase de mate… y cuando toqué una chica desde el otro lado me dijo que no estabas- "creo que está molesta"

-"no le digas que es Rainbow… te joderá hasta el fin del mundo"- ehmmm… no lo sé; quizá estas escuchando cosas…

-bien, entonces vamos a tu casa- me dijo ella al notar que le ocultaba algo- necesito que me des los apuntes-

-pero todavía no he terminado de copiar-

-*suspiro* está bien, llévamelos mañana a la clase-

-gracias Ali, te veo luego- le dije mientras me despedía

-lo que tú digas- dijo mientras se iba molesta

-"ufff… eso estuvo cerca"-

-tienes razón cerebro… Ali no es de las que se rinden fácilmente, de seguro me joderá el resto de la semana por esto-

-"es mejor que nos joda un rato a que nos joda toda la vida por estar metida en la casa con Rainbow"-

-tú lo has dicho- pensaba mientras llegaba a casa; abrí la puerta lentamente…- ¡Rainbow!, ¡ya estoy en casa!-

-*ronquidos*-

-genial, ahora está roncando… será mejor que no la moleste hasta que la comida esté lista-

-"¿cocinarás?... ya es tarde viejo, mejor comamos unas galletas y a la cama"

-hmmm… creo que tienes razón; entonces levanto a Rainbow- pensé mientras me iba a la cocina a dejar las cosas que compré, luego fui hasta la cama y…- *susurrando*psss Rainbow-

-…*ronquidos*…-

-Rainbow-

-…-

-¡Rainbow!-

-¿ha, qué?... que no te dije que no molestaras- me dijo ella mientras se sobaba los ojos

-¡despierta ya vaga!… ¡vete a trabajar!-

-¿qué?-

-nada, sólo quería saber que se siente decir eso :D -

-tarado-

-ya bueno, siéntate en la cama… llegó la hora de la cena- le dije mostrándole la caja de galletas

-¿galletas?-

-perdón; en el súper no tenían comida para ponis- le dije

-déjalo así… me gustan las galletas- dijo ella mientras me quitaba la caja y comenzaba a comerlas- y ¿fre das a fomef tú?-

-es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena- le dije a la poni, ella se avergonzó un poco

-*tragando* ¿Qué vas a comer tú?-

-iré a traer otra caja- le dije mientras iba a la cocina y regresaba- ¿de gufdan?- le pregunté mientras comía un par de galletas

-no se habla con la boca llena- me dijo ella

-no efda llena… todafia dengo efdacio, mida- le dije mientras abría mi boca con las galletas aún adentro

-¡iughh!, asco- dijo ella al verme

-jajajaja… ya enserio ¿te gustan?- le dije refiriéndome a las galletas

-no están mal… aunque mi amiga Pinkie prepara mejores- dijo ella poniéndose algo triste al mencionar a su amiga

-pues… cuando llegues a tu mundo, no te olvides de mandarme una caja de esas… me gustan mucho las galletas- le dije para animarla un poco

-bien- dijo ella mientras se reponía

-bueno, ya que acabaste… puedes seguir durmiendo- le dije mientras tomaba la caja vacía de la pegaso- yo tengo que copiar unos apuntes para mañana- salí del cuarto y deje las cajas en el basurero, luego fui hasta mi mochila y saqué los apuntes de Ali, llegué hasta la mesa y empecé con mi tarea

-¿Qué estás escribiendo?- me preguntó la pegaso mientras se acercaba cojeando

-regresa a la cama Rainbow, debes descansar esa pata-

-ya estoy mejor- me dijo ella tratando de aguantar el dolor…

-no te creo- le dije mientras me acercaba y la levantaba

-vamos Chris… no seas aguafiestas, ya me aburrí de estar sin hacer nada- me dijo ella quejándose

-bueno, bueno, pero si quieres ir a algún lado avísame- le dije mientras la ponía sobre el sofá y acercaba la mesa a donde ella estaba

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-ponerme al día con los apuntes de mate- le dije a la pegaso, el instante ella puso cara de aburrimiento- lo sé, yo también pienso que es aburrido, al menos es el último ciclo, así que no tendré que ver más al profe- sí amigos, ya estoy terminando mis estudios… ha sido difícil, ya que tengo que trabajar medio tiempo… si se preguntan por qué no lo estoy haciendo, es porque pedí que me adelanten mis vacaciones para tener más tiempo de estudiar…

-okey; te acompañaré un buen rato-

**Un rato después:**

-Chris-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-ya me aburrí- me dijo la poni

-yo también XD-

-quiero irme a dormir-

-ya termino, sólo un minuto más- le dije mientras copiaba los últimos ejercicios- ¡listo!

-¿acabaste?-

-sip… ahora ¡a dormir!- dije mientras cargaba a la pegaso hasta la cama

-¿y dónde dormirás tú?-

-pues aquí contigo- le dije mientras me ponía ropa de dormir

-ehmmm… nope- dijo ella

-bueno si no quieres… te puedes ir al sofá- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, ella se bajó de la cama y comenzó a arrastrarse a propósito

-¿Por qué Chris, por qué eres tan cruel?; yo sólo quería un lugar para dormir- decía ella para que me sienta culpable

-bueno, bueno- dije mientras la cargaba nuevamente- si quieres te ayudo a llegar XD- comencé a llevarla hasta el sofá

-¿sabes?, eres alguien despreciable-

-lo sé… ahora elige; ¿sofá o cama?-

-ya, ya, cama- dijo ella

-así me gusta- dije cargándola de vuelta a la cama, ambos no acostamos en los extremos de la cama dándonos la espalda…

-que descanses Rainbow-

-sí, sí, lo que sea- dijo ella algo molesta por lo de hace un momento

-oye... ¿alguien vino a buscarme cuando salí?-

-creo que sí- dijo ella

-¿y qué hiciste?-

-dije que no estabas-

-¿y no siguieron tocando?- "Ali puede ser persistente"

-ehmm… sí- dijo ella

-¿y qué hiciste?-

-les grité que no molesten- dijo ella

-buen trabajo Rainbow… ahora sé por qué Ali estaba molesta- dije antes de cerrar los ojos

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, eso fue todo por hoy...

-Chris: espero que les haya gustado... déjen sus reviews

-SonicRush: nos vemos en el próximo cap... :D

-Chris: hasta luego amigos :)


	3. Cap 3: Un nuevo amigo

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos al tercer capítulo del fic, como simpre agradezco a "thousandton Remade" por toda la ayuda... ¡gracias amigo!

-TR: *desde el público* ¡De nada!

-Chris: continuando con el cap, esta vez conoceré a un nuevo amigo... que me será muy útil durante el resto del fic...

-SonicRush: bueno, sin más Spoilers... ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Un nuevo amigo...

* * *

**Al día siguiente:**

*beep**beep*

-¿podrías apagar eso?- me reclamo Rainbow con pereza

-sí, sí, ya voy- le contesté mientras me levantaba y apagaba el despertador- tengo que irme Rainbow, te veré más tarde

-¿a dónde vas?- me preguntó ella algo curiosa

-a estudiar, pero no te preocupes… no tardaré mucho-

-no me preocupo… ¿y si necesito algo?- me preguntó ella

-pues… ¡ya sé!- dije mientras iba hasta mi escritorio y traía mi silla con rueditas…- si necesitas algo, te subes aquí y vas a donde quieras- le dije poniendo la silla al lado de la cama

-bueno…- dijo ella al escuchar la idea

-bien, ya me voy… si quieres comer algo ve a la cocina, ayer compré comida… y no salgas de la casa- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta y empezar el camino a la uni

**Un rato después:**

Estaba cerca de la uni… como siempre estaba con el cuerpo desecho… y andando perdido en mis pensamientos

-¡hola!-

-¡¿Qué carajos?!... Alicia, no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-no seas llorón, ¿trajiste mis apuntes?-

-sí, aquí están…-

-y dime… ¿Quién era la chica?- me preguntó ella nuevamente

-ya te dije… no hay ninguna chica- le dije algo fastidiado

-sabes, Applejack me enseñó que ser honesto es bueno- me dijo ella

-Honestamente… me importa un carajo lo que te enseñen XD-

-pendejo…-

-ha mira, ya estamos aquí…- le dije al notar que llegamos a la uni

-oye Chris… ¿tú crees que soy rara?- me preguntó ella

-pues… la verdad sí XD… pero por eso eres mi amiga, a decir verdad yo tampoco soy tan normal que digamos…-

-¿Cómo así?-

-digamos que… soy como un imán de rarezas, así que siempre estoy en alguna situación extraña…- "como ahora que tengo una pegaso en casa"

-por eso eres mi amigo- me dijo ella- y dime… ¿Qué opinas de los bronies?

-¿Quiénes?-

-los chicos que ven my Little pony….-

-ahhh, esos tipos…-

-sí… ¿Qué opinas?-

-pues, mientras no me jodan… que hagan lo que quieran- le respondí

-pues… tengo un amigo que…-

-le gustan esas cosas ¿cierto?-

-se llama Thomas… es un gran amigo… quería que lo conozcas-

-bueno… no sé si…-

-ándale… di que sí, di que sí, di que…-

-ya, ya…-

-siii, lo conocerás después de clases… el vendrá para ir a tomar algo-

-oookey… ¿Qué le dijiste sobre mí?-

-que eres gay…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡yo te mato pendeja!-

-era broma XD… en realidad le dije que también ves la serie-

-¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡eso es peor!-

-no seas malo… sólo dale una oportunidad…

-*suspiro* ya qué… entremos a clase, ya está por llegar el profe- le dije mientras me dirigía al salón

-okidokiloki- dijo ella riendo "no entendí"

-¿por qué dijiste eso?-

-es que Pinkie siemp…-

-olvídalo- le dije

**Una clase después:**

-bien… hora de que conozcas a mi amigo…- dijo Alicia mientras literalmente me arrastraba hasta la salida de la uni

-*suspiro* ya que…- le dije algo fastidiado "seguro es el típico chico… feo, tonto y algo afeminado…"

-debería estar aquí… seguro no tardará- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una banca a esperarlo

-genial… te dejó plantada… bueno, creo que ya me vo…-

-Hola Ali- un tipo me interrumpió, era casi de mi talla, estaba vestido a la moda y con un buen peinado

-disculpa amigo… ella está esperando a un tipo- le dije

-ehmmm… soy yo- me dijo él- tú debes ser Christian ¿cierto?-

-¿Thomas?... creí que serías más…- dije algo sorprendido, el tipo no era nada raro… de hecho parecía más normal que yo XD

-lo sé, lo sé… Ali me dijo que reaccionarías así- me dijo él riendo un poco

-bien chicos, ahora que se conocen… es hora de ir a tomar algo- dijo ella mientras nos arrastraba hasta una tienda…

-¿también es así contigo?- le pregunté a Thomas

-pues… ya estoy acostumbrado- me dijo él

-yo también XD-

-muy bien chicos, ya llegamos- dijo ella mientras entrábamos a la tienda y nos sentábamos en una mesa

-y ahora… ¿de qué quieren hablar?- preguntó ella

-pues… no sé…- le dije dudando un poco

-¿Qué les parece hablar de series?- dijo Ali… "sé a dónde quieres llegar pendeja"

-¿Cuál es su preferida?- preguntó Thomas

-la mía ya la saben- dijo Ali

-yo ehmmm… no sé, he visto tantas…- dije para no meterme en la conversación que venía

-yo pienso lo mismo amigo… aunque veo ponis, también me gustan ver muchas otras series…- me dijo Thomas

-tú lo has dicho amigo-

-bueno ya, entonces hablemos de ponis- dijo Alicia

-ehmm… yo no sé mucho sobre eso…- dije algo fastidiado "ahora empiezan a joder"

-pero yo sí… así que empecemos- dijo Thomas

-bien… ¿Cuál es su favorita?- preguntó Ali

-la mía es Fluttershy- dijo Thomas

-ehmm…-

-la mía es Pinkie- dijo Ali, y en instantes comenzó una lluvia de preguntas y respuestas entre Thomas y Ali

-¡ahhhh!... ¡no lo soporto, los veo otro día chicos!- grité mientras salía corriendo de la tienda "debo llegar a casa rápido… solo allí estaré a salvo"

**Mientras tanto en la tienda (tercera persona):**

-oye, creo que se enojó con nosotros- le dijo Thomas a Alicia

-nahh… siempre es así, bueno… creo que nos veremos otro día- dijo Alicia mientras salía de la tienda

-okey… iré a ver a Chris… sólo espero que no esté molesto, después de todo… parece un buen amigo… Creo que corrió en esa dirección- dijo Thomas mientras pagaba la cuenta y se iba

**Volviendo con Chris:**

-"para de correr, vivimos lejos"-

-lo sé cerebro, pero debo alejarme de esos dos locos- dije mientras seguía corriendo

-"serás boludo… él nos puede ayudar"-

-¿Cómo así?-

-"mira… él sabe más sobre Dash que nosotros, así que nos puede dar información sobre ella"-

-entiend… ¡aghh!- en ese momento choqué contra un tipo a toda velocidad- lo siento señor- dije mientras me levantaba

-¡ten más cuidado idiota!- grito el tipo- pudiste last… ¡tú!- dijo el tipo al verme bien- ¡fuiste tú!- en ese momento se levantó muy enojado

-¿yo?- dije mientras me señalaba "de qué está hablando este sujeto"

-"qué no es el que golpeaste esa noche"-

-ahora que lo dices cerebro… ¡mierda!- traté de salir corriendo, pero ya era tarde… el tipo me tiró al suelo de un solo golpe y se lanzó encima mío

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!...- me gritaba repetidamente mientras me azotaba contra el suelo

-¿Quién?... yo no sé nada- le dije asustado

-la pegaso- me dijo él

-¿qué?... yo no vi nada- trataba de hacerme el tonto

-así que huyó eh… aun así, pagarás por haberte metido ese día- dijo mientras comenzaba a golpearme en la cara

-¡hey tú!… deja a mi amigo- gritó alguien a lo lejos

-¿Quién es?-

-"no lo sé, no traigo mis gafas para reconocer boludos de lejos"-

-estúpido cerebro… estudiaré llegando a casa-

-"noooooo"-

-genial… ahora podré golpear a dos- dijo el tipo mientras veía una sombra acercarse

-¿Thomas? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté al reconocer a mi amigo

-vine a ayudar- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea- éntrale cabrón… te enseñaré a respetar- le dijo al tipo

-¿ha sí?- dijo el tipo mientras caminaba hacia él

**5 minutos después:**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntaba a Thomas desde el suelo

-creí que ganaría- me dijo él… también en el suelo XD

-ahora sí par de idiotas- dijo el tipo mientras nos levantaba del cuello- acabaré con uste…

-¡hey idiota!... ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-

-¿otra vez?... ¿Cuántos amigos tienes cabrón?- me preguntó el tipo mientras aún nos tenía del cuello-

-*cof* la verdad no muchos *cof*-

-bueno… tendré que golpear uno más- dijo mientras nos soltaba y caíamos al suelo nuevamente

**5 minutos después:**

-oigan chicos, ¿qué van a hacer con ese tipo?- le preguntaba a Darwin y sus amigos mientras me limpiaba la sangre de la cara

-no lo sé… quizá lo arrojemos a un basurero- dijo Darwin mientras cargaban en su camioneta al sujeto que nos golpeó-

-tuvieron suerte de que viniéramos tarados- dijo Luis mientras se acercaba con un poco de agua

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- preguntó Thomas mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz

-fácil… estaban chillando como perritas- dijo Kevin riendo

-¡oye!... no chillamos como perritas- le dijimos nosotros

-tienes razón- dijo Alex

-lo ves…-

-fue más como perras adultas XD-

-tarado -_-

-ya, ya, calmado pueblo… lo importante es que están bien- dijo Luis

-gracias por golpear a ese tipo- le dijo Thomas a los chicos- a propósito… ¿por qué te estaba golpeando?- me preguntó él

-ehmm… choqué con él mientras corría- "ojalá se la crean"

-ahh… entiendo- dijo Luis rodando los ojos- bueno chicos… nos vemos luego… eviten los problemas…- nos advirtió mientras subía a la camioneta

-okey- dijimos ambos

-ya saben… si quieren ayuda en algo, no duden en llamarme- dijo Darwin mientras subía

-o a mí- dijo Seb haciendo lo mismo

-o a mí- Dijo Alex

-a mí no… me cancelaron XD- dijo Kevin- nahh… enserio chicos, sólo llámennos- dijo antes de subir e irse

**Mientras tanto en casa de Chris (PDV Rainbow):**

Hace un rato que me he levantado… aún sigo en la cama, aunque tengo hambre, así que mejor me pongo a buscar algo de comer- "espero que esto funcione"- pensé mientras me subía en la silla con rueditas y me dirigía a la cocina

-veamos, ¿Dónde pone Chris las manzanas?- decía mientras buscaba por toda la cocina- vamos… al menos una de esas barras energéticas…- luego de un rato buscando, logré ir hasta la caja blanca- supongo que aquí deben estar- dije mientras la abría, pero vi algo horrible adentro- ¡¿pero qué…?!

…

**Volviendo con Chris:**

-y bien… ¿por qué me seguiste?- le pregunté a Thomas mientras caminaba a casa

-vine a disculparme amigo, creí que te enojaste por la conversación en la tienda- me respondió él

-nahh… sólo estaba algo estresado-

-entonces… ¿te agrada la serie?-

-Pues la verdad…-

-"no la cagues tarado… recuerda lo que te dije"-

-…un poco-

-entonces… ¿no la has visto mucho?-

-nope… pero quisiera que me digas algunas cosas sobre esas ponis-

-bien… puedes preguntar- me dijo él sentándose en una banca- tienes frente a ti a un gran brony-

-oookey… ¿Cuál es tu preferida?- le pregunté

-pues Fluttershy- me dijo él

-¿Qué me dices de Rainbow Dash?-

-nahh… es algo presumida y egoísta- me respondió él- aunque es muy leal… si te ganas su confianza claro está- "Dash no confía en nosotros pendejo"

-ehmmm… si te tocara vivir con una poni… ¿con quién escogerías?-

-pues escogería a Twilight o Rarity, una de las dos- contestó él rápidamente

-realmente eres el brony de los bronys- le dije sorprendido por lo rápido que respondía- ¿y por qué no a las demás?-

-fácil… a Pinkie no, porque ella haría fiestas todos los días, y podrían descubrirnos-

-¿y por qué no a Rainbow?-

-ni a Rainbow, ni a Applejack… para ser honesto, no viviría con ellas ni loco- me dijo él

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté preocupado

-es simple… no viviría tranquilo sabiendo que la poni de mi lado me puede arrancar las bolas de una patada-

-en... entiendo- le dije asustado "nota mental, cuidarme de Rainbow… es dañina para las bolas"

-dijiste que Fluttershy es tu favorita… ¿Por qué no vivirías con ella?- le pregunté algo confundido

-pues… a ella le gustan mucho los animales… y el hecho de que comemos carne la aterraría-

-espera… ¿nos temen?-

-he leído muchos fics amigo, y en todos ellos las ponis se asustan mucho al saber que comemos carne… por eso no viviría con Fluttershy-

-entiendo- "mierda, mierda, mierdaaaa…. Rainbow no lo sabe"

-¿ocurre algo?... te ves nervioso amigo-

-n…no es na…nada amigo- le dije tratando de lucir calmado

-creo que es hora de irme Chris… te veré luego- dijo Thomas mientras se iba

-"hora de correr a casa"-

-lo sé cerebro, espero que Rainbow no lo haya notado- luego de correr por un rato más, logré llegar a la puerta de la casa…- ¡Rainbow!, ya lleg… ¡¿qué rayos pasó aquí?!- grité al abrir la puerta… al entrar me topé con la silla con rueditas de la mañana, estaba tirada cerca a la puerta, la cual estaba algo golpeada, como si alguien la hubiera pateado tratando de abrirla, sin embargo lo que más me preocupaba era saber de dónde venía la sangre que estaba en el piso- ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba mientras buscaba a la pegaso… llegué hasta la cocina, allí encontré un gran desorden, además el pollo que compré ayer estaba tirado en el suelo

-"ahora sabemos que está pasando"-

-Rainbow ya lo sabe… debemos tratar de calmarla cerebro- dije mientras buscaba a la pegaso, llegué hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, estaba entreabierta, lentamente comencé a abrirla… y allí estaba la poni- ¿Rainbow?

-¡adéjade de mí modstruo!- decía ella con un cuchillo en la boca, estaba tirada en una esquina de mi cuarto y sus heridas estaban sangrando… seguramente se lastimó tratando de abrir la puerta a patadas

-escúchame Rainbow, cálmate un poco, yo no te haré daño- le dije mientras trataba de acercarme lentamente

-¡miéndes, adéjade!- decía ella mientras trataba de amenazarme con el cuchillo

-no miento, te lo juro… escúchame por favor-

-¡no!- decía ella algo débil

-estás muy herida Dash… necesitas ayuda- le dije mientras me acercaba aún más- confía en mí, nunca te haría daño-

-¡adéjade!- decía ella muy asustada, cuando de pronto…

-¡aghh!- di un fuerte grito de dolor, la pegaso me había cortado la mano con el cuchillo, traté de quitárselo, así inició una lucha contra ella… al fin lo logré, pero tenía la palma de la mano ensangrentada por lo anterior

-¡aléjate!, ¡aléjate!- gritaba ella mientras me daba golpes con sus patas delanteras

-por favor… escúchame- le dije mientras la abrazaba contra mi pecho para evitar que siga golpeándome… ella estaba temblando, tenía lágrimas en los ojos… "soy un maldito monstruo"- por favor… no te haré daño… escúchame- le decía mientras acariciaba su crin para tratar de calmarla

-!no!… eres malo, eres malo…- decía ella muy asustada, estaba llorando del miedo

-por favor Rainbow… escúchame, yo no te haré daño- le dije mientras la acostaba en la cama, ya había dejado de luchar, ella estaba muy débil- escucha… debemos aclarar muchas cosas, pero primero debes escucharme…- ella asintió con la cabeza débilmente

-*suspiro* está bien…- dijo ella cansada

-escucha, sé que debí decirte que como carne, pero no sabía que eso te asustaría… lo siento Rainbow-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó ella algo asustada

-no pienso hacerte nada… comemos algunos tipos de carne, pero no comemos ponis- le dije

-aghh- ella dio un grito de dolor

-debo curarte- le dije mientras iba por el botiquín- espero no tener más sorpresas como esas-

-me siento… muy… cansada- dijo la pegaso mientras se acostaba en la cama

-"¿y ahora qué?"-

-no lo sé cerebro… me duele la mano T_T- dije luego de curar a la pegaso

-"no seas llorón… eso te pasa por meter a la pegaso en la casa… pudiste dejarla allá"-

-no seas malo idiota… sólo mírala, se ve… tierna… aunque esté toda sucia por haberse arrastrado por la casa-

-"si, si, lo que digas… debemos limpiar todo el desorden"-

-lo sé cerebro, sólo déjame curarme la mano… ¡listo!-

-"ahora sí, ¡a limpiar!"-

-tú lo has dicho… o mejor, yo lo he pensado-

Luego de limpiar todo el desorden llegué hasta la cama literalmente muerto del cansancio…

-"recuérdame por qué carajos aguantamos todo esto"-

-sólo mírala cerebro… parece una linda bola de pelos… de varios colores- decía al observar a la pegaso acurrucada en la cama

-"¡trató de matarnos!… ¡dos veces!"-

-las dos fueron en defensa propia… en parte tuvimos la culpa-

-"bueno, bueno… ahora a dormir que me estoy quedando sin batería"

-¿Qué pasa si te quedas sin bat…- en un segundo caí de cara contra la cama como si me hubiese desmayado…-¿qué pasó?... ¿cerebro? responde... Chris a cerebro...ehmm...houston tenemos un problema... ¡REACCIONA!- tenía todo el cuerpo adormecido, me quedé tirado al lado de la pegaso sin siquiera haberme cambiado -_-

-"Cargando 1%"-

-genial... fue mucho por hoy...-

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, eso fué todo por hoy... no olviden comentar, es la única forma para saber si siguen vivos...

-Chris: no le hagan caso... hasta el próximo cap... y no olviden recargar su cerebro :)

-SonicRush: hasta luego :D


	4. Cap 4: Hora de la verdad

*se abre el telón*

*puteadas XD*

-SonicRush: hola! *esquiva una silla* ¿quien fué...?

-Chris: hola amigos... lamentamos la demora *esquiva un tomate* lo sé, lo sé... están enojados

-SonicRush: pero no se preocupen... sólo tuve algunos problemas; pero ya estoy solucionándolos :D

-Chris: como sea... hoy tenemos un capítulo muy entretenido como siempre

-SonicRush: esperamos que les guste... ahora sí... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 4: Hora de la verdad...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad: **

-Juez: ¿Admite haber golpeado usted a la víctima 27 veces en la cabeza con un diccionario de inglés?

-Acusado: pero él decía que money significa mono

-Juez: ¡inocenteichon!

-Acusado: Yeahh!

-Juez: ¡siguiente caso! *salen los tipos y entran dos más*

-Fiscal: llamo a dar testimonio al acusado

-Acusado: *subiendo al podio*

-Fiscal: tengo sólo una pregunta… ¿dónde estabas el día del asesinato?

-Acusado: ¡en la cama con tu madre!

-Juez: ¡ooooohhhhhhhh!... ¿tiene el fiscal alguna réplica mejor?

-Fiscal: pero su señoria…

-Juez: ¡Inocente!

**Volviendo con Chris:**

Desperté con mucha pereza hoy…

-bueno, hora de levant… ¿Qué es esto?- al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de lo que pasaba… por alguna extraña razón estaba atado de manos y pies a las esquinas de la cama; Rainbow encontró las correas que guardo en el closet y me ató con ellas…

-ehmm… Rainbow… se puede saber… ¡¿qué carajos intentas hacer?!- dije mientras luchaba por liberarme

-¡silencio tonto!- dijo ella mientras entraba en la habitación subida en la silla con rueditas que le di ayer- llegó la hora de aclarar todo-

-¿ha?... ¿a qué te refieres?-

-sé que tú me ocultas algo… sabes más sobre mí de lo que aparentas- dijo ella

-¿qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-lo noté la primera vez que hablamos, cuando te dije mi nombre tú dijiste que era la más rápida… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-vamos Rainbow… sólo fue una tontería… no tienes más pruebas-

-… hablas dormido… oí que hablabas sobre decirme la verdad…- dijo ella

-¿Qué verdad?-

-no lo sé… pero tú debes saberlo- dijo ella- y te haré hablar…-

-¿me vas a torturar?... yo te cuidé y sané tus heridas… ¡y me torturarás!-

-no dije que lo haría- me respondió- pero tengo una forma de hacerte hablar- dijo ella mientras tomaba con su hocico una lámpara que estaba al lado de mi cama

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-*CRACK*- ella arrojó la lámpara al piso, rompiéndola en mil pedazos

-¿estás loca?... ¿sabes cuánto me costó esa cosa?- le reclame mientras seguía luchando por soltarme

-¡entonces habla!- dijo ella cogiendo otra cosa- *CRACK*

-¡mi despertador!- grité al ver cómo el aparato se hacía añicos- ¡suéltame pendeja, yo no sé nada!... ¡eres una mal agradecida!

-¡tú eres un mentiroso!- dijo ella mientras tomaba una foto enmarcada que estaba junto con las otras cosas… en ese momento reaccioné

-¡NOO!- di un fuerte grito (si no se lo imaginan pongan en youtube: no god please not…) para evitar que ella siguiera con esa foto- no lo hagas… no rompas esa foto… te diré lo que quieras, pero no la rompas- le dije rendido- …es un recuerdo de mis padres- completé antes de que la pegaso intentara romperla

-está bien- dijo ella, luego puso la foto de regreso donde estaba- ahora dime… ¿qué me estás ocultando?-

-*suspiro* te lo diré en cuanto me sueltes… te prometo que no haré nada; no tengo ganas de seguir luchando- le dije a la pegaso

-no confío en ti- me dijo ella- así que no te liberaré-

-sólo mírame… desde que llegaste sólo me causas problemas, tengo que limpiar la casa cada vez que haces un desorden, el tipo que te atacó me está persiguiendo; además de que me cortaste la mano ayer… ¡y ahora esto!... *suspiro*sólo libérame- le dije calmándome nuevamente; ella se sintió avergonzada por lo que pasaba…se acercó con ayuda de su silla a cada esquina de la cama y me desató sin decir nada

-…- luego de desatarme se alejó un poco de la cama al ver que me levantaba

-si fuera otro ya te habría echado de esta casa… pero no; soy un idiota que se está sacrificando por ayudarte…- dije antes de sentarme nuevamente en la cama- no sé tú… pero lo menos que espero es una disculpa- le reproché a la pegaso

-pues… *suspiro* está bien, lo siento… pero tú no eres alguien de confianza… aún no me dices la verdad de todo est… *toc* *toc* *toc*- la puerta sonó interrumpiendo a la pegaso

-iré a ver…- me levanté en dirección a la puerta, pero tropecé con los vidrios y caí al piso… al caer golpeé la silla de la pegaso haciendo que ella también caiga… por suerte para ella cayó lejos de los vidrios… pero a mí se me incrustaron algunos en el brazo

-¡AGHH!- ambos gritamos de dolor al golpear el piso…

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-ya voy, ya voy- dije mientras me levantaba algo adolorido- ¿estás bien?- le pregunté a Rainbow mientras la ayudaba a volver a la silla

-si… ¿y tú?- pregunto ella preocupada al ver mi brazo

-no es nada grave… quédate aquí, iré a ver… luego hablaremos de lo que quieres saber- le dije a la pegaso… después fui a abrir la puerta

-buenos días joven Chris- me saludó el tipo de la renta… traté de esconder mi brazo detrás de la puerta

-buenos días señor Carlos… ahora le traigo el dinero-

-hace un momento escuché los gritos de una chica… ¿ocurre algo?-

-no… no es nada; seguro se confundió-

-juro que escuché a una chica ¿puedo pasar a ver?-

-"¡mierda! Si ve a Rainbow estamos jodidos"-

-lo sé cerebro… piensa rápido-

-"si no hay de otra…"

-¿y bien?... ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Carlos tratando de abrir la puerta

-¡no!… digo… no fue una chica… fui yo, resbalé y me lastimé el brazo- le dije mostrándole el brazo izquierdo

-¡wow!... deberías ir al hospital- dijo el tipo preocupado

-sí… pero primero iré a la uni… ya se me está haciendo tarde… tenga aquí está el dinero- le dije dándole lo de la renta

-gracias, no te quito más tiempo… hasta luego- dijo el tipo mientras se marchaba en su auto

-¡uffff! De la que me salvé- dije mientras cerraba la puerta

-ehmmmm… Chris-

-dime Rainbow-

-tu brazo…- dijo ella señalándolo con su pata

-¡ayyy! Que dolor que pena… T_T-

-ya no seas llorón… ¿Dónde está el botiquín?- me preguntó ella

-no te preocupes… yo voy por él- le dije mientras iba hasta el botiquín y sacaba algunas cosas… luego de limpiar mi brazo y vendarlo; me hice un buen desayuno y una ensalada para Rainbow … y estaba listo para… ¿para qué era?

-"¡para ir a la uni soquete!"-

-¡ha, sí!... para ir a la uni; gracias cerebro-

-"de nada"-

-bien… ahora llegó el momento de hablar- dijo Rainbow

-lo siento Rainbow… ahora debo ir a la uni; pero en cuanto regrese limpiaré el desorden del cuarto y te diré todo lo que quieras- le dije mientras me cambiaba y tomaba mi mochila- te veo más tarde, cuídate- le dije antes de salir

-"y bien…"-

-¿y bien qué cerebro?-

-"¿cómo se lo dirás?"-

-¿decirle qué?-

-"la verdad"-

-¿qué verdad?-

-"la verdad de lo que ella es en nuestra dimensión"-

-¿qué es ella?-

-"un dibujo animado duhhh"-

-pues… no lo sé; quizá le pregunte a Thomas o a Ali… alguno me debe dar ideas-

-"concuerdo… sigamos caminando; debemos comprar un nuevo despertador"-

-lo sé… esa pendeja casi rompe la foto de mis padres…-

-"tranquilo Chris… sólo está asustada"-

-¿eso no lo debo decir yo?-

-"sí, pero me gusta molestar… mira, ya llegamos"-

-lo sé cerebro… mira, allí está Ali- dije al ver a mi amiga

-¡hola Chris!- me saludó ella mientras se acercaba- ¡te tengo buenas noticias!-

-hola Ali ¿Qué me cuentas?- le respondí a mi amiga

-pues… ¡Thomas vendrá a estudiar con nosotros!-

-¡¿es enserio?!- "no sé si es buena o mala idea tenerlos a los dos todo el día cerca"

-sip… ¿qué te parece?-

-pues… está bien supongo-

-¿ocurre algo?... ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?- me preguntó preocupada mientras me revisaba el brazo

-no es nada… sólo resbalé y caí sobre unos vidrios rotos…-

-deberías ser más cuidadoso-

-lo sé… vamos al salón; la clase está por empezar-

-okey-

**Horas después:**

-Mira… ahí está Thomas- me dijo Alicia mientras salíamos del salón

-¡hola!- saludó Thomas mientras se acercaba

-hola Thomas- dijo Ali

-hola bro- lo saludé algo desganado… "Ali no bromeaba… si está aquí"

-oigan chicos… por qué no van a conversar un rato mientras voy a comprar algo para comer…- dijo Alicia

-me parece bien- respondió Thomas

-"es nuestra oportunidad Chris… podemos conversar con él"-

-entiendo… está bien- le dije a Ali mientras llevaba a mi amigo a una banca- y dime bro… ¿Qué te parece el lugar?-

-no está nada mal… mi primer día aquí y alguna chicas ya me están haciendo miradas XD-

-jajajaja… quisiera tener esa suerte… en fin; quería preguntarte algo…- le dije

-bueno, aquí estoy… lánzala- me respondió él

-pues… es sobre la serie… supongamos que logras encontrarte con un personaje… pero no sabe que en este mundo es sólo un dibujo… ¿Cómo se lo dirías?-

-entiendo todo- me dijo él "mierda… ya descubrió lo que pasa"- ¡tú quieres hacer un fanfic!-

-ehmm… sí, sí un fanfic… ¿qué es eso?- al hacer esa pregunta él me miro con cara de "¿de dónde salió este cavernícola?"

-es cuando quieres hacer una historia con tus personajes favoritos y todo eso… en fin; una pregunta ¿con qué personaje te encuentras en la historia?

-"perfecto… ahora sí podemos continuar"-

-pues… con Rainbow Dash- le respondí

-ufff… estará un poco difícil… si logras sobrevivir estar junto a ella… entonces podrás decirle la verdad de su mundo-

-¿y qué verdad sería esa?-

-pues que aquí sólo es una serie…-

-¿y cómo se lo diría?-

-bueno… simplemente le explicarías todo lo referente a la serie… sus aventuras y todo eso…-

-¿y si no me cree?- le pregunté algo dudoso

-podrías hacerla ver un capítulo… darle un poster o algo así…-

-¿qué hay del internet?-

-también sería una buena forma… pero ten mucho cuidado con la regla 34 y esas cosas…- me dijo el seriamente

-¿qué es la regla 34?-

-en el internet existen reglas… algunas son buenas… otras, como la 34 y 35 son muy malas… la regla 34 dice que si existe algo… hay porno sobre ello o ella; y la 35 dice que si no encuentras porno se hará…- al decirme esto yo quedé como con cara de tarado…

-así que debo tener cuidado con el internet…- le dije con un poco de temor

-eyyup… pero tranquilo, también hay buenas cosas… como los fanfics… te recomiendo que busques algunos para leer; son entretenidos-

-fanfics, entendido… otra pregunta… ¿Cómo ganarías la confianza de Dash?-

-la verdad… no lo sé; pero es una chica… así que debes hablar con alguien que sepa mucho de cómo llegar a ellas… en este caso; tendrás que buscar a alguien más amigo- me dijo él algo preocupado

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-es que… bueno… la verdad no tengo muchas amigas- me dijo él algo avergonzado

-te entiendo bro- le dije riendo un poco

-oigan chicos… ya estoy de regreso- dijo Ali mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-qué bueno… si me disculpan; creo que Luis me está llamando por allá- dije señalando a lo lejos a mi amigo- regreso al rato

-está bien- dijo Ali

-dile que gracias nuevamente por salvarnos de ese tipo- me dijo Thomas

-okey, los veo luego…- me alejé en dirección a Luis… él estaba sentado en el cafetín con el resto de sus amigos

-hola Chris- dijeron ellos al verme

-hola chicos… venía a hablar con ustedes; necesito su ayuda-

-¿es el tipo de ayer?... no te preocupes; con la paliza que le dimos no creo que despierte hoy- me dijo Luis riendo

-nada de eso… es otra cosa-

-¿entonces?-

-necesito ideas de Kevin…

-oye Chris… no sé tú; pero Kevin no siempre tiene buenas ideas- me dijo Seb preocupado

-¿ha, sí? ¿Cuándo he tenido malas ideas?- dijo Kevin algo molesto

-recuerdas la fiesta para John…- me preguntó Luis

-no lo recuerdo… ¿Qué le hicieron al tipo?- pregunté

-pues al "genio" de Kevin se le ocurrió fingir secuestrarlo para llevarlo a su fiesta sorpresa- dijo Alex

-llegamos a su casa con capuchas, le pusimos una bolsa negra en la cabeza… y lo metimos en la maletera de su auto…- continuó Darwin

-pero a medio camino le dio un ataque de nervios… se orinó y se cagó encima XD…- dijo Luis riendo

-ya recordé… llegó a la fiesta apestando a mierda XD… después de eso se fue a otra ciudad… nunca más lo volvimos a ver…- dije riendo al recordar esa fiesta

-entonces… ¿vas a preguntar o seguir hablando de mis malas ideas?- dijo Kevin

-bueno… si vas a preguntar sobre algo… tiene que ser algo que Kevin hace bien- dijo Seb

-sobre eso… es sobre una chica…- dije algo avergonzado… todos mis amigos comenzaron a verme con la típica cara

-y… ¿Quién es la afortunada?- dijo Alex

-es una chica que ustedes no conocen…-

-bueno ya, no sean chismosos… iré a conversar con Chris- dijo Kevin mientras se paraba y me llevaba a otro lado- viniste con la persona indicada bro-

-lo sé Kev… tu siempre convences a las chicas- le dije a mi amigo

-bueno… no siempre… antes las chicas me dejaba muy rápido… y hacía cualquier cosa para que regresen…

***Flashback*(Tercera persona):**

-sabía que regresarías arrastrándote pendeja- le dice Kevin a una chica que estaba en el suelo

-¡devuélveme mi silla de ruedas hijo de puta!- gritaba la chica desde el piso

-¡nunca jajajaja! *se va corriendo*-

***Fin Flashback*(PDV Chris):**

-¿pero eso cambió cierto?- le pregunté a Kevin

-la verdad sí… ahora dime, ¿Cómo es la chica?- me preguntó él

-ese es el problema… ella es algo ruda y todo eso; quiero saber cómo ganarme su confianza-

-pues… con esas chicas es algo difícil- dijo él… creo que me dejó sin esperanza- ¡hey! No te deprimas bro… dije difícil, no imposible… sólo trátala como una princesa… trata de sacar su lado sensible; y cuando ella lo haga demuéstrale cuanto la quieres… abrázala, ponle música romántica, acaríciala y etc…- me dijo él animándome

-¿algún otro consejo?- le pregunté

-el cuello…-

-¿ah?-

-el cuello y las orejas… a las chicas les gusta que las acaricies allí…-

-okeyy… gracias bro… te debo una- le dije mientras me levantaba

-no hay de qué… oye bro; ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde?- me preguntó él

-pues… creo que no ¿Por qué?- le respondí

-qué tal si vamos a tu casa a jugar un poco a las cartas…-

-ehmmmm…-

-ándale, no seas malo- insistió él

-bueno, bueno… mañana entonces-

-genial bro; le diré a los demás- dijo yéndose hacia el resto de sus amigos

-bien, te veo luego- le dije antes de volver con Ali y Thomas

-¿y bien?- me preguntó Alicia

-¿y bien qué?- le dije

-¿qué le preguntaste a Kevin?- me preguntó ella nuevamente

-no es nada… asuntos de hombres- le dije

-anda dímelo…- ella seguía insistiendo

-asuntos de hombres son asuntos de hombres- le dijo Thomas mientras la callaba

-así se habla bro- le dije- bueno, creo que ya me voy a mi casa-

-okey cuídate… y ten cuidado con los vidrios- me dijo Alicia

-sí mamá- le dije a Ali- oye Thomas… ¿a qué hora da la serie?- le pregunté a mi amigo

-pues… a eso de las 7:00-

-okey… los veo luego amigos, cuídense-

-tú también- dijeron ambos

-bien ¿ahora qué cerebro?-

-"pues a comprar una lámpara y un despertador… luego a ver a Rainbow"-

-bueno… vamos a la tienda-

**Un rato después:**

Fui a una de esas tiendas donde venden de todo un poco… ya había escogido la lámpara; estaba buscando un despertador cuando…

-"hey mira por allá"-

-¿qué cosa cerebro?-

-"allá baboso"-

-¡ohh vamos! Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo de verle el trasero a esa chica-

-"eso no tarado… lo haremos luego… mira lo que está comprando"-

-es… un peluche de Rainbow… ¿Qué tiene de especial? Yo tengo a la verdadera-

-"servirá para que apoye nuestra versión de los hechos"-

-tienes razón; compraré uno de esos… y un poster-

-"bien dicho… ahora sí, mira a la chica"

-nope… debo resistir…- dije dándole la espalda

-"vamos… no hemos visto animes en días"-

-es por nuestro bien cerebro… además, qué pensaría Rainbow si nos viera así-

-"vamos Chris, apuesto a que ella también le ve el trasero a los ponis machos"-

-euww… no seas asqueroso… me hiciste imaginarlo-

-"bueno ya… sólo una miradita"-

-bueno, bueno- di la vuelta para ver a la chica y la encontré parada frente a mí

-ehmmm…-

-¿Qué estás viendo pervertido?- me dijo ella molesta

-este… lindo peluche… ¿es de Rainbow Dash?-

-¿Cómo lo…? ¿Eres brony?-

-no yo… este… tengo un amigo que me habla de eso y… pues la verdad me agrada un poco- le dije algo avergonzado

-pues es un gusto conocerte… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Chris ¿y el tuyo?-

-soy Carolina… pero me puedes llamar Caro; tengo un hermano que también es brony… creí que era el único de la ciudad- me dijo ella riendo un poco

-yo tengo dos amigos que lo son… qué cosas no- le respondí

-bueno Chris; fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos- me dijo ella mientras seguía su camino

-"eso fue raro"-

-lo sé cerebro… creo que dash salvó mi pellejo... bueno, ahora sí a lo que venimos- tomé el peluche, un poster, una lámpara y un despertador… y unos lentes que encontré por allí… ¡¿qué?! Me gustaron

-"como si nos sobrara el dinero tarado"-

-ya, ya… la próxima compro sólo lo necesario-

**Un rato después:**

Llegué a casa algo cansado… además de que algunos por la calle me veían raro por andar con el peluche y el poster, por eso guardé todo en mi mochila y me quedé sólo con los lentes puestos…

-¡Rainbow, ya llegué!... mira lo que traje; ¿Qué tal me veo?- le dije mostrándole los lentes que traía puesto

-ehmm… ¿la cara de idiota viene con los lentes?-

-pendeja…-

-jajajaja… bueno, ahora sí hablaremos ¿cierto?- me preguntó ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en ella

-correcto... pero después de comer- le respondí a la pegaso mientras me iba a la cocina

**Un rato después:**

-¿y bien?… ¿Qué me vas a decir?- me preguntaba Rainbow mientras la llevaba de regreso a la cama

-escucha; quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a decir no es ninguna broma ni nada de eso… aunque suene algo loco… quiero que prometas que creerás todo lo que te diga y no te reirás- le dije a la poni mientras me sentaba en la cama al lado suyo

-pues… está bien… pero debes decir la verdad; porque si me entero que mientes me encargaré de ti- la última frase la dijo en un tono macabro

-okeyyy… "te… tengo miedo cerebro"-

-"a mí no me jodas… que después terminas más cagado que John en su fiesta XD"-

-jajajaja-

-¿de qué te ríes?- me preguntó la pegaso con ojos de asesina

-no es nada… me acordé de un chiste- le dije muerto de miedo

-a ver cuéntamelo- me dijo ella algo molesta

-nope… primero te diré la verdad-

-está bien, empieza a hablar-

-escucha… ¿en tu mundo existen las series de TV?

-¿Qué es TV?- en ese momento hice una cara épica

-¡¿no hay televisión en tu mundo?!- le pregunté exaltado

-ehmm… nope-

-*suspiro* supongo que no están tan avanzados- le dije- déjame mostrarte- cargué a la pegaso hasta el sofá y encendí la TV

-¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Qué hacen ellos ahí?- me preguntaba ella preocupada

-escucha… esto es una TV, es un invento de nosotros… sirve para informarnos y entretenernos- en ese momento puse las noticias- esto es un control, sirve para cambiar los canales… en realidad ellos están en otro lugar muy lejos de aquí; pero gracias a unas cámaras su imagen llega hasta aquí…

-¿y para qué me muestras esto?- me preguntó ella confundida

-escucha… la verdad sobre ti… es que tu mundo para nosotros es sólo una serie… una especie de cuento para entretenernos- en ese momento ella me miró con escepticismo- sé que parece una locura, pero es verdad… las aventuras que tienes con tus amigas son transmitidas por esta cosa alrededor del mundo-

-mientes- me dijo ella

-no lo estoy haciendo… escúchame, esa es la verdad… aquí sólo eres un personaje de una serie… por eso sabía un poco sobre ti- le dije a la pegaso tratando de convencerla

-¿Cómo sé qué no estás mintiendo?- me preguntó ella

-escucha… en unos minutos van a pasar la serie… ¿me creerás si la ves?- le pregunté

-está bien… espero que no me est… *toc* *toc* *toc*- en ese momento sonó la puerta

-demonios… ¿Quién jode a esta hora?- me sentí algo molesto… cargué a la pegaso de regreso a la cama- quédate aquí, no tardaré- le dije antes de ir a la puerta- ¿Quién?

-soy Thomas…- dijo mi amigo del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Thomas? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté mientras abría la puerta

-pues Ali me dijo que te visitara… y de paso te ayudaré con el fic-

-¿ah?... ha sí, el fic… no te preocupes, yo puedo con eso…- le dije deteniendo la puerta

-ehmmm… ¿puedo pasar?- me preguntó él

-pues… es que el lugar está un poco sucio y…- trataba de detenerlo

-no hay problema bro- me dijo él mientras entraba- ya va a empezar la serie… ¿puedo quedarme a verla?- me preguntó él

-es que… la verdad estaba…-

-ándale bro… luego te ayudaré con lo que me pidas-

-*suspiro* está bien… sólo iré a mi cuarto un segundo… no tardo- le dije mientras lo dejaba en la sala

-¿pasa algo?- me preguntó la pegaso al verme entrar al cuarto

-shhh… *susurrando* escucha, un amigo vino a verme… se quedará a ver la serie… subiré el volumen para que tu escuches, pero no puedes salir… trata de no hacer ruidos para que no te escuche ¿entiendes?- le dije a la poni

-*suspiro* está bien- me dijo ella algo decepcionada

-¡hey Chris! ¡ya comenzó!- gritó Thomas desde la sala

-¡ya voy!... ya sabes, calladita- le dije antes de salir

-¿Por qué tardaste bro?-me preguntaba Thomas desde el sofá

-no es nada… sólo fui a… arreglar esta venda- le dije señalando mi brazo- estaba fastidiándome-

-aaa okey… ahora sí- dijo al ver que empezaba la serie… el episodio se titulaba "el boleto extra"… procuré subir un poco el volumen para que se escuche hasta el cuarto

**Un episodio después:**

-¿Qué tal te pareció?- me preguntó

-estuvo entretenido debo admitirlo- le dije a mi amigo- voy a la cocina… ¿quieres que te invite algo?- le pregunté mientras me levantaba e iba a la cocina

-ehmmm… no gracias, pero necesito que me prestes tu baño- dijo él levantándose en busca del baño- ¿es aquí? Preguntó abriendo una puerta

-¡no espera! ¡ese es mi…!- traté de detenerlo hablándole desde la cocina

-¡WOW!- gritó el al abrir la puerta

-…cuarto- sabía que todo estaba perdido

-¡OYE BRO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE TIENES UNA DE ESTAS?! ¡¿ES DE VERDAD?! ¡¿CÓMO LA CONSEGUISTE?!- Thomas me preguntaba emocionado desde el cuarto

-escucha amigo… no debes decírselo a nadie… la encontré herida en el parque, la traje aquí y la curé… nadie debe saber que está aquí, es por el bien de ella- dije mientras caminaba hacia la habitación

-¿de qué hablas bro?... ¿Cómo que está herida?- me preguntó él

-pues que no la…- al entrar me llevé una gran sorpresa… Mi amigo estaba hablando de la escopeta que le quité al tipo de esa noche… ni siquiera recordaba que la dejé en el cuarto

-esta genial bro… mi tía no me deja comprar un arma, como vivo con ella debo aceptar sus reglas… ¿podrías prestármela un día?-

-no hay problema… cuando quieras…-

-genial bro… bueno, creo que debo irme… luego de ir al baño claro- dio mientras salía de mi cuarto

-claro… el baño está por allá- en ese momento me sentí aliviado y a la vez preocupado "dónde se habrá metido la pegaso"

-gracias bro- me dijo Thomas mientras salía del baño- bueno, te veo mañana…- dijo mientras se iba de mi casa

-okey… chao- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta… casi al instante corrí a mi cuarto a ver dónde está la poni

-*susurrando* ¿ya se fue?- unos grandes ojos color cereza se asomaron debajo de la cama

-ufff… gracias al cielo Rainbow, creí que Thomas te había visto- le dije aliviado

-escuché que venía hacia acá, así que me arrastré debajo de la cama… ahora ayúdame a salir tarado- me dijo la pegaso quejándose un poco por el dolor

-lo importante es que nadie te vio- le dije mientras la levantaba y la dejaba sobre la cama- y sobre lo que te dije… ¿ahora me crees?-

-pues… la verdad no mucho… pero pude oír mi voz y la de mis amigas- me dijo ella

-"dale las otras pruebas tarado"-

-ah sí… mira, compré esto- le dije a la poni mientras sacaba las cosas de mi mochila

-¿una lámpara?-

-no… esto *sacando otra cosa*-

-¿otro despertador?-

-¡carajo!... esto *sacando otra cosa*-

-¿pero qué?... ¡es una foto de mis amigas!- dijo ella al ver el poster

-es algo parecido- le dije- se llama poster…-

-¿un poster?... entonces, ¿somos famosas?- me preguntó ella

-la verdad… un poco- le respondí- mira, también traje esto *sacando otra cosa*-

-eso es… ¿enserio?- me dijo ella algo avergonzada

-me pareció lindo XD-

-bueno, almenos es una prueba más- me dijo viendo el peluche

-toma, te lo regalo… una mini Dashi para Rainbow Dash-

-tarado-

-ya, ya… ahora sí, a dormir-

-pero… hay todo un mundo de fans allá afuera; debo ir a verlos… ellos me aclaman- dijo tratando de subir a la silla con rueditas

-nope… escucha, no todos son tus fans… algunos odian los ponis, y te pueden hacer daño- al decir esto ella se detuvo

-¿entonces?... ¿algunos me odian?-

-lamento decírtelo Dash… mi amigo me comentó que en internet suben miles de imágenes y esas cosas en las que se ve que te hacen daño…- al decir esto ella se sintió triste- pero no te preocupes, algunos humanos te quieren- le dije animándola

-entonces…-

-después de todo, eres como cualquier celebridad de por aquí… hay gente a la que le agradas y hay gente a la que no-

-¿yo te agrado?... quiero decir ¿antes de que me conocieras te agradaba?- me preguntó ella algo triste

-pues… - esa pregunta me dejó algo pensativo… después de todo nunca me puse a pensar acerca de la serie y esas cosas antes de conocer a Dash- la verdad; antes de conocerte no estaba interesado… sólo era indiferente- al decir esto ella agachó la cabeza… creo que derribé su ego- pero desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado… ¡y ahora me caes bien!-

-¿enserio?- me dijo ella reponiéndose

-sip… ¿y qué hay de mí?; ¿yo te agrado?- le pegunté a la pegaso

-pues… ehmm… un poco- me respondió ella

-lo sabía… no soy tan despreciable XD-

-jajajaja- ella rió por mi comentario

-oye Rainbow; creo que puedes ver un capítulo de la serie después de todo- le dije mientras iba a la computadora

-¿Cómo?- me preguntó ella emocionada

-gracias al internet- le dije mientras prendía la computadora

-pero… dijiste que ahí me hacían daño- me dijo ella algo dudosa

-tranquila, yo estoy aquí… me aseguraré de que no aparezca nada que te pueda hacer sentir mal- le dije- ¿confías en mí?- le pregunté acercándome a ella

-pues… creo que está bien- dijo ella

-genial- dije mientras la ayudaba a subir a la silla con rueditas, luego fui a traer una silla para mí

-¿y bien?-

-tranquila, déjame busco un episodio- le dije mientras entraba a YouTube- yyyyy… Aquí está- dije poniendo el capítulo… al verse ella en la pantalla sus ojos se iluminaron

-wow… sí que me veo cool- dijo mientras pegaba los ojos a la pantalla

-oye, oye, tranquila… no te acerques tanto, te puedes dañar los ojos- dije apartándola un poco

-…-

-¿Rainbow?-

-…-

-¡Rainbow!-

-ocupada ahora, hablo luego- dijo mientras seguía pegada al computador

-bien… un par de episodios y a dormir- le dije a la pegaso

-…-

-carajo-

-…-

Y así pasamos el resto de la noche viendo muchos capítulos… porque cada vez que intentaba apagar la PC ella me daba un zape y me gritaba que no joda XD…

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos; eso es todo por hoy... nos vemos en el próximo cap... por cierto, en mi otro fic he dejado un poco de información que quiza sea de su interés(me da pereza copiarlo dos veces)... está al final del cap... hasta luego :D

-Chris: un gran Brohoof para todos... y cuidense ;D


	5. Cap 5: Malos Pensamientos

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de este fic

-Chris: este capítulo fue hecho en honor a todos ustedes... en especial a dos amigos nuestros

-SonicRush: sip... ellos son "Thousandton Remade" y "NEKDERP"... así es amigos, también agradecemos a todos ustedes

-Chris: y la razon por la que decimos esto...

-SonicRush: es fácil... a menudo leo los fics de ellos y de otros usuarios; y me agrada mucho la forma en que usan el doble sentido en las situaciones para ver qué tan mal pensados podemos ser...

-Chris: así que Rush dijo... ¿por qué no hago un cap inspirado en eso?...

-SonicRush: y así surgió el quinto capítulo... el título lo dice todo...

-Chris: sin más demoras... dedicado a todos los cochinotes... digo malpensados...

-SonicRush: ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 5: Malos Pensamientos...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte del espacio**

-Astronauta: ehmmm… Houston tenemos un problema

-Houston: ¡problemas y problemas mierda!… ¡nunca llamas para saludar!

-Astronauta: pero yo…

-Houston: ¡nope!… al carajo todo esto, yo me largo a casa *se va dando un portazo*

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad 2:00 a.m. (Tercera persona):**

Se ve a un tipo levantándose en medio de un basurero…

-¿Qué… que me pasó? ¿do… dónde estoy?- dice el tipo todo desorientado…- sólo recuerdo haber visto al muchacho y golpearlo… luego llegaron sus amigos y… no recuerdo nada más… debo ir al laboratorio y avisarle a mi jefe

**Una hora después:**

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?... ¿ya la encontraste?- preguntaba el científico al ver llegar al guardia

-lo siento jefe… no pude hacerlo-

-¿qué?... ¿dónde estuviste?… apestas a animal muerto-

-lo sé… hace dos días me golpearon… hoy desperté en un basurero al otro lado de la ciudad-

-entiendo… ¿alguna pista?-

-encontré al chico que la salvó… él no la tiene… ni siquiera sabe que existe-

-bien, comenzaremos la búsqueda al amanecer-

-entiendo… iré a descansar un poco, tengo los huesos molidos-

-primero date un baño-

-okey-

**Volviendo con Chris (3:00 a.m.):**

\- *bostezo* ehmmm… Rainbow… creo que debo apagar la compu- le dije a la pegaso

-sólo un capítulo más Chris- me respondió ella

-eso dijiste hace una hora Rainbow… si sigues así no podré pagar la cuenta de la luz… y me echarán de esta casa- le dije algo fastidiado

-bueno, bueno… *bostezo* creo que necesito descansar un poco- dijo ella algo desganada

-okey, entonces… a dormir- apagué la pc y cargué a la pegaso hasta la cama, luego me puse la ropa de dormir y también me acosté

**Cinco horas después (8:00 a.m.):**

Estaba aún en la cama… tenía pereza de abrir los ojos, pero sentía algo extraño cerca de mi boca… era algo suave y peludo, no pude evitar poner mi boca y jugar con lo que sea que este cerca de mi… luego de un rato jugando aún entre sueños con lo que sea que tenga en frente… saqué mi lengua y la puse dentro de eso…

-¡Ahhh!-

-¿ah?- al oír el quejido abrí los ojos algo adormilado… lo único que pude ver fue el casco de cierta pegaso acercándose a mi cara

*PLAM*

En menos de un segundo estaba tirado a un lado de la cama… mi cabeza sonó como un coco al chocar contra el piso

-¡aghh! ¿Por qué Rainbow?...- le dije desde el piso- aterricé sobre mi brazo malo… y me duele T_T-

-por asqueroso tonto… qué clase de retrasado te mete la lengua en la oreja mientras duermes- me dijo ella muy molesta

-es que estaba medio dormido jeje…- le dije mientras me levantaba

-¿no tienes nada que hacer?-

-sí, sí… voy a preparar el desayuno jefa- le dije a la pegaso…

-que sea rápido… jajajaja- la pegaso se rió al ver que me mangoneaba como a un esclavo

-malvada… algún día un caballero vendrá a salvarme-

-pero… eres hombre-

-¡no te metas con mis sueños! *sale llorando del cuarto*-

Después del ataque de estupidez que tuve, fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno… esta vez desayunaremos algo de cereal… luego cargué a la pegaso hasta la cocina

-¿Qué tal está?- le pregunté

-muy drifo- contestó ella mientras masticaba

-no hables con la boca llena-

-todafia fengo esfacio- me dijo mientras abría la boca

-euww… no seas pendeja… jajajaja, creo que soy una mala influencia para ti- le dije riendo

-¿tú crees?- me preguntó ella con cara de "no me digas"

-bueno, bueno… tengo que irme a la uni… en cuanto salga vengo para acá, ya que no tengo nada que hacer después…- le dije a la pegaso

-tú nunca tienes nada que hacer- me dijo ella

-por ahora sí…-

-¿qué cosa?-

-cuidarte… así que cerrá la boca pelotuda Trolololo…- tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo de casa…

-vuelve aquí tarado…- la pegaso gritaba llena de ira y de cereal desde la casa mientras subía a su silla con rueditas… pero ya era tarde… había escapado intacto de todo esto…

-"buena esa… "-

-ya te tardabas en hablarme cerebro-

-"sí, es que soy medio retardado… además aquí no hay mucha señal"-

-entiendo… ahora sí, hasta la uni- dije con desgano mientras caminaba con destino a donde ya saben

**Una larga caminata y clase después:**

-bien, eso es to… eso es to… eso es todo cretinos- dijo el profe mientras se largaba del salón…

-al fin acabó la clase- me decía Ali algo fastidiada…

-dímelo a mí… física no va conmigo…- le respondí mientras salíamos del salón

-lo único que aprendí es que la materia no se crea ni se destruye… sólo se transforma- me dijo ella

-para mí no se crea ni se destruye… sólo se repite el otro ciclo- corregí a mi amiga

-tarado…-

-pendeja…-

-soquete…-

-pendeja…-

-lo dijiste dos veces-

-eres doblemente pendeja-

-jajajaja- ambos reímos por todas las estupideces que estábamos diciendo

-y bien chicos… ¿algún lugar a donde ir?- preguntó Thomas mientras se acercaba a nosotros…

-por ahora no bro… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- le pregunté

-mi tío me dio su auto por unos días- respondió mi amigo

-¿tienes licencia para conducir?- le preguntó Ali

-ehmmm… nope… pero no me he chocado… hasta ahora- dijo él alegre

-bien, eso basta para mí… ¿vienes Chris?- me preguntó Alicia mientras ambos iban hasta un auto familiar

-pues… ¡le entro!- respondí mientras los seguía

**Luego de un buen rato paseando en auto por la ciudad:**

-ya estoy algo cansada chicos… Thomas- dijo Ali

-¿sí?- preguntó mi amigo mientras seguía conduciendo

-¿podrías llevarme a mí casa?- le preguntó la fanática de los ponis

-claro, no hay problema- respondió mi amigo

-¿y luego me podrías llevar a mí bro?- le pregunté

-no… tú camina-

-pendejo -_- -

-nahh… era broma, luego te llevo bro- me dijo Thomas

-okey- le dije

-dokey- dijo Ali

-lokey- dijo el tarado que faltaba

-¡bueno ya!... Ali, ¡A la cocina!… digo… ¡A tu casa!-

**Un buen rato después:**

Estábamos camino a mi casa, Thomas ya había dejado a Alicia hace ya un buen rato…

-oye bro… cómo te va con lo del fic…- me preguntó Thomas

-pues… supongo que bien, Rainbow ya sabe que es conocida aquí-

-¿y cómo lo tomó?-

-pues… al principio no creía, pero luego lo creyó…-

-¿nada más?-

-nop… eso fue todo-

-ah bueno...-

-mira ya llegamos- le dije al ver que estaba frente a mi casa

-bueno bro, te veo luego… si necesitas ayuda con algo en el fic, sólo pídemelo bro- me dijo él mientras bajaba del auto

-okey gracias bro… te veo mañana- le dije antes de abrir la puerta de mi casa … abrí la puerta silenciosamente y entré en la casa…

-"¿por qué entramos así?"-

-no sé si Rainbow sigue molesta cerebro… espero que esté durmiendo- dije mientras iba en puntas de pie hasta la puerta de la habitación- *susurrando* Rainbow… estás ahí…- dije mientras acercaba mi oreja a la puerta para oír los ronquidos de la pegaso

-¡ahhh!…- pude escuchar unos quejidos dentro de la habitación…

-"acaso está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo"-

\- no seas mal pensado cerebro… de seguro esta… este… ehmmm… no sé, algo debe estar haciendo ¿no?-

-¡ahhh!…- volví a escuchar los quejidos

-"pues yo creo que se está…"-

-no lo digas…-

-"bueno, pero habrá que entrar ¿no?"-

-pues… no sé-

-"¡a las tres!"-

-no espera yo…-

-"¡unodostres!"- abrí la puerta de la habitación y entré… al hacerlo la pegaso trató de ocultarse… pero ya era tarde, la había visto… ella se estaba tocando… las heridas de la pata trasera

-¡basta Rainbow!... no sigas lastimándote- le dije al ver que se había quitado las vendas

-pero… ya estoy sana mira… ¡ahhh!- la pegaso se tocó nuevamente la herida, pero no pudo aguantar el dolor

-ya, no seas tonta… eso no sanará de un día para otro- le dije

-bueno, bueno…-

-ven… te pondré las vendas- le dije mientras volvía a tapar sus heridas… una rato después de este malentendido almorzamos y nos quedamos a conversar un rato más en la cocina… cuando de pronto…

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-¿Quién podrá ser?... quédate aquí, enseguida regreso- le dije a la pegaso mientras la dejaba en la cocina sobre su silla de rueditas… luego fui a abrir la puerta…- ¿quién?-

-otro gato- me respondieron desde el otro lado de la puerta

-ya enserio-

-soy Kevin-

-¿Kevin? ¿Qué pasó bro?- le pregunté mientras abría la puerta

-pues vine a jugar un poco…espero que no lo hayas olvidado- me dijo mientras me mostraba un mazo de cartas… el resto del equipo estaban detrás de él con muchas cervezas

-oigan… ¿van a beber tanto?-

-sip- me dijo Alex

-pero no van a manejar ¿cierto?-

-cierto, no trajimos las camionetas esta vez… no somos tan estúpidos como parece bro- me dijo Luis

-excepto Darwin… él sí que es estúpido- dijo Seb mientras todos entraban riendo

Hice que mis amigos se quedaran a jugar en la sala… todo iba bien, la pegaso se había quedado en la cocina… desde allí no podían verla

**Un largo rato después (PDV Rainbow):**

Llevo un buen rato en la cocina… al parecer Chris está jugando a las cartas con sus amigos… aunque ellos ya están muy ebrios…

-¡carajo! Otra partida que pierdo…- dijo Chris desde la sala… "creo que puedo ayudarlo un poco"… tomé un espejo que estaba en la cocina y me asomé un poco con cuidado de no ser vista…

**Volviendo con Chris:**

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté al ver que cierta pegaso se asomaba con un espejo entre las patas

-"que no lo ves… es un espejo"-

-lo sé cerebro… pero por qué Rainbow está haciendo eso-

-"creo que ya se alocó… espera… puedo ver las cartas de los tarados"-

-entonces…-

-"owwwyeahh… vamos a ganar…"

-¿eso no es trampa?-

-"no me hice conocido jugando limpio…"

-¡¿Quién te conoce cerebro?!-

-"ya, ya, no jodas y juega"-

Luego de unas partidas y mucho trago, logré recuperar mi dinero… de hecho gané mucho más del doble de lo que tenía

-ya me quedé sin dinero… estoy fuera- dijo Luis

-yo también- dijo Kev… uno a uno mis amigos fueron retirándose de la partida… pero de pronto…

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritó Alex… al parecer vio a la pegaso

-¡¿dónde?!- preguntó Luis

-¡en la cocina!-

-oigan, oigan… no se preocupen, yo iré a ver- les dije mientras iba a la cocina

-*susurrando*¿ocurre algo?- me preguntó la pegaso asustada

-*susurrando* estamos jodidos- le dije asustado- escucha… yo los distraigo, tu ve al cuarto-

-hey Chris ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Luis desde la sala

-no es nada, creo que Alex ya está muy ebrio- le dije mientras aparecía en la sala- ¡hey, miren allá!- dije señalando en dirección opuesta

-¿dónde?- todos voltearon… Rainbow aprovechó y fue con la silla hasta la habitación… por suerte su ala buena le ayudó a ganar velocidad

-nahh… no era nada- les dije

-oye bro… necesito ir al baño- dijo Darwin mientras se levantaba e iba por el pasillo con una lata de cerveza en la mano

-claro… ¡pero no entres…!- esto parece un deja-vu

-¡wow!- dijo mi amigo

-¡allí!… creo que necesito un letrero para el baño… otra vez se metieron en mi cuarto-

-¿Qué carajos es esto bro?-

-es una escop…- al entrar me quedé asustado… Darwin no hablaba de la escopeta… Rainbow estaba petrificada sobre la cama… al parecer no tuvo tiempo de ocultarse… ella sólo se quedó viéndolo…

-¿y bien?-

-este… es… una… ¡poni de peluche!- le dije buscando una salida mientras me sentaba y tocaba a la pegaso como si fuese sólo un muñeco; ella me siguió la corriente y se quedó inmóvil

-eso si lo veo… pero… ¿Qué hace un peluche de poni en tu cama?... a no ser que…- mi amigo comenzó a mirarme como si yo fuera un pervertido

-no yo… *suspiro* ¿enserio me vas a joder por esto?- le dije rendido

-ya, ya… igual sigues siendo mi amigo… ¡ven aquí bro!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba como el típico ebrio- ¿Quién es un pervertido? ¿Quién es un pervertido?-

-ehmmm… ¿yo?-

-¡así es!… ¡tú lo eres!…-

-¡oye Darwin… apúrate que ya nos vamos!- gritó Kevin desde la sala

-bueno, me tengo que ir…- dijo mientras salía de la habitación

Luego de un rato despedí a mis cinco borrachos… digo amigos

-adiós… tengan cuidado…- les dije desde la puerta a mis amigos

-sí, sí, lo que sea… oye Kevin, no me ayudes que me caigo solo- decía Alex mientras se tambaleaba de un lugar a otro

-uffff- al cerrar la puerta sentí un gran alivio- menos mal que estaban ebrios- fui hasta la habitación… al entrar la pegaso explotó en carcajadas

-pffff… jajajaja… ¿Quién es un pervertido? ¿Quién es un pervertido?- me decía la pegaso

-no me jodas Rainbow… era lo único que podía hacer para salvarte el trasero-

-bueno, gracias… te debo una… pervertido jajajaja-

-creo que eso debería preocuparte… después de todo tú duermes al lado mío- la pegaso se quedó callada- pfff… jajajaja… tranquila Dash, no soy esa clase de personas-

-eso espero… porque si no- ella hizo una seña como si me pateara con sus patas traseras en ya saben dónde…

-bueno ya… deja de asustarme… tengo que limpiar todo…-

-oye… tu amigo dejó esto…- me dijo Rainbow mientras tomaba la lata de cerveza que dejó Darwin- sabe bien- dijo luego de acabarla

-no es para ponis-

-¿hay más?-

-no para ti…-

-ándale Chris… te propongo algo- me dijo la pegaso

-¿Qué cosa?-

-juguemos un poco- me dijo mientras subía en su silla y llegaba hasta la sala… luego tomó las cartas y tres six-pack de cervezas que habían quedado intactos…- si yo gano, me quedo con todo esto- me dijo señalando las cervezas

-¿y si yo gano?-

-pues… no te molestaré por un buen tiempo-

-me parece bien- le dije a la pegaso

**Un largo rato después…**

-Rainbow… deja de tomar… ya estás muy ebria…- le suplicaba a la pegaso

-¡silencio tonto…! ¡Me interrumpes!- decía la ebria mientras acababa la última lata de cerveza

-genial… ni siquiera me regalaste una lata-

-¡callate noobster!-

-¿espera qué?-

-¡no me jodas…! ¡me largo a dormir!-

-genial… ahora aprendió las groserías de mis amigos…- pensé en voz alta… luego de limpiar todo el desorden fui hasta la cama y me acosté para dormir… cuando de pronto

*Pag*

-¿ha? ¿Qué es…? No jodas- la pata delantera de Dash había caído de golpe sobre mí… así es amigos, Rainborracha terminó abrazada de mí mientras dormía…- esto no puede ser peor…-

-… *ronquidos*…-

-ahora sí… eso no puede ser pe… mierda… su aliento me está asfix… no resp…- quedé inconsciente por el resto de la noche gracias al aliento de cierta poni parrandera

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, eso fué todo por hoy... espero sus reviews... hasta luego ;D

-Chris: esperamos que les haya gustado... como siempre un gran bohoof para todos y no olviden buscarnos en face como Chris Rush(SonicRush)... hasta pronto :D


	6. Cap 6: Promesas y Decepciones

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡HOLA! bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este fic...

-Chris: como siempre... hoy tenemos mucho hum... *SonicRush le dice algo en el oído*... lo siento muchachos... el día de hoy tendremos, además de humor... algo de sentimientos... pero no se desanimen... trataré de hacer alguna tontería para hacerlos reír... pero antes... un pregunta... ¿por qué todos creen que esto terminará en clop o zoofilia?... *SonicRush le vuelve a decir algo en el oido*¿eh? aaa... por eso... bueno... creo que es un buen argumento... otra cosa; al comentario sobre cómo crear un fic... preimero debes crear una cuenta en fanfiction amigo... una vez que la tengas mándame un mesaje, allí te daré más información... como siempre búsquenme en facebook (el link está en mi perfil)

-SonicRush: y sin más que decir... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 6: Promesas y Decepciones...

* * *

hoy me levanté algo adolorido... la verdad Rainbow no me dejó dormir bien...estuvo pateándome toda la noche... creo que tuvo pesadillas... *Plaf* ¡ouch!... ahí está otra vez...

-oye Rainbow... despierta... Rainbow... Rainbow- trataba de despertar a la pegaso, pero era en vano... ella estaba luchando en sus sueños...

-"despiértala de una vez, ya me está preocupando"-

-lo que tú digas cerebro... hey Rainbow- comencé a sacudir a la pegaso tratando de levantarla... cuando de pronto

-¡NOOO! *PAG*- la pegaso despertó dándome un fuerte cascotazo

-¡AGHH! ¡me golpeaste!- le grité mientras me sobaba la cara...

-¿ah? ¿q... que? yo... lo siento...- me dijo mientras se levantaba algo asustada

-ocurre algo... ¿tuviste pesadillas cierto?- le pregunté a la confundida poni

-pues... ¡aghh!... mi cabeza- la pegaso volvió a acostarse mientras se sobaba la cabeza...

-te dije que no bebieras mucho... lo ves- le reclamaba a Resaca Dash... pero ella no me escuchaba... sólo se dedicaba a quejarse del dolor de cabeza- ya, ya... ta bueno... escucha, quédate aquí... iré a traer algo para la resaca... y de paso compro un cepillo de dientes... no es broma... tu aliento me está matando- le dije mientras salía de la habitación...

luego de un buen rato regresé a casa con un cepillo y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza...

-¿y bien?- me preguntó Dash algo fastidiada... se había metido entre las sábanas... parecía una linda bola de pelos...

-"owww... y pensar que esa tierna cosita nos anduvo pateando toda la noche"-

-ya cerebro, no seas baboso... vamos a ayudarla... hey Dash... tomate un par de estas- le dije mientras le daba las pastillas y un vaso con agua... la pegaso lo bebió sin pensarlo dos veces...

-gracias... supongo...- me dijo ella con desgano...

-y dime Resaca Dash... ¿que soñaste?- le pregunté... ella se quedó pensativa por un buen rato...

-eso no importa ahora...- me dijo ella-... ehm... oye Chris...- me llamó la poni

-¿qué pasa Rainbow?- le pregunté

-quiero que... que me prometas algo- me dijo ella algo dudosa

-¿que cosa?- le pregunté

-pues... quiero que me prometas que no vas a traer más gente aquí... me preocupa que me descubran... puede traernos problemas...- me dijo ella algo preocupada...

-está bien Rainbow... te prometo que no traeré gente, nadie sabrá de tí- le dije a la pegaso

-okey... ahora sí, dame ese cepillo... voy a lavarme los dientes- me dijo ella mientras tomaba el cepillo y subía torpemente a la silla con rueditas...

-al parecer la resaca te afectó mucho- le dije mientras la ayudaba a subir

-nahh... sólo es un momento- me dijo ella mientras iba al baño a quitarse el mal aliento... luego de esto fuimos a desayunar... y recordé que era momento de irme a la mierd… digo… a la uni

-oye Rainbow… ya tengo que irme… vete a la cama y duerme un rato, las pastillas que tomaste dan sueño- le dije a la pegaso mientras tomaba mi mochila- por cierto... hay manzanas en la refrigeradora para la hora de almorzar- le dije a la pegaso

-está bien… ten cuidado… y recuerda lo que prometiste- me dijo la pegaso mientras se iba al cuarto y se acostaba entre las sábanas

-"oye Chris… siento que algo se nos olvida"-

-¿Qué cosa cerebro?-

-"no lo sé… pero algo se nos olvida"-

-¡¿pero qué carajo, qué?!-

-"¡no lo sé sordo de mierda!… ¡pero olvidamos algo!"

-típico de tu cerebro… te hace recordar que olvidas algo… pero no te dice qué es -_-*

-"¡ya recordé!... olvidas los lentes que compramos hace dos días"-

-cierto… gracias cerebro… al menos serviste para algo esta vez…- dije mientras me ponía a buscar los lentes…- oye Rainbow… ¿has visto mis lentes?-

-¿siempre eres tan descuidado?- me preguntó la pegaso

-ehmm… nope-

-sí lo eres… ¿sabes?... deberían darte dos medallas por eso- me dijo ella mientras me daba la espalda aún acostada

-¿para qué la segunda?- le pregunté inocentemente

-por si pierdes la primera tarado…- pude oír la risa de ella por lo que había dicho

-"ohhhh… tómatela cabrón… troleado por una poni con resaca"-

-no me jodas cerebro… no me jodas-

-creo que los dejaste en la cocina- me dijo la pegaso… al parecer se apiadó de mí…

-pos… gracias… pendeja- le dije antes de irme a la cocina a buscarlos…- ¡aquí están…!- dije al encontrar los lentes oscuros- ¡bueno Rainbow!… ¡te veo luego!- grité mientras cerraba la puerta

**Horas después:**

Me encontraba saliendo de la clase… al parecer Alicia no vino hoy… debe tener sus motivos

-Hola Chris… ¿y Ali?- me preguntó Thomas mientras se acercaba

-no lo sé… hoy no vino a clases- le respondí

-pues… que mal… traje el auto-

-vamos a dar un paseo bro- le dije

-bueno, pero primero vamos a comprar unos lentes… los que tienes se ven bien- me dijo mi amigo

-okey- le dije mientras subíamos al auto… luego de un buen rato buscando una tienda… nos estacionamos en un que parecía de confianza… a quién engaño… afuera decía oferta…

-bueno escoge bro- le dije al ver que la señorita que atendía le mostraba los lentes

-¿estos se ven bien?- preguntaba mientras se probaba unos lentes

-ehmmm… deja de mirarme los pechos- le dijo la chica algo molesta

-unos más oscuros por favor…- pidió mi amigo algo avergonzado…

-¿Qué tal esos bro?... se ven bien- le dije

-tienes razón… creo que los compraré- me dijo Thomas mientras tomaba esos lentes

Luego de comprar los lentes fuimos a almorzar; y luego… pues no teníamos nada más que hacer… así que sólo nos dedicamos a pasearnos…

-oye bro… mira esa gorda imprudente… está cruzando con el semáforo en verde…- me dijo mi amigo molesto

-lo sé… déjame lo arreglo…- pasamos rápidamente al lado de la imprudente…- ¡Cuidao´ culo aguao´!- grité mientras acelerábamos a toda velocidad

-jajajaja… eres un idiota Chris…- me dijo mi amigo mientras reía como un loco…

-lo sé, lo sé…-

-oye mira… una convención de mlp-

-¿ah?- pregunté confundido

-de ponis- me dijo mi amigo

-aaaa… ¿por qué te detienes?- le pregunté al ver que se estacionaba cerca de allí

-vamos a echar un vistazo…-

-*suspiro* bueno… si no hay de otra…- dije algo fatigado

Bajamos del auto y nos paramos en la puerta del local… para sorpresa nuestra encontramos a cierta fanática amiga nuestra allí

-¡hola chicos!-

-¿Ali?... ¿faltaste a la uni por esto?- le pregunté a mi amiga algo confundido…

-bueno… ¡no me juzgues!- me dijo ella… tenía una camiseta de una poni gris con ojos locos, además de un peluche de una poni rosa…

-y bien, ¡entremos!- dijo Thomas alegre mientras literalmente me arrastraban hasta adentro… al entrar era algo extraño… además de niños habían muchos jóvenes…

-esto es… ¡genial!- Thomas y Ali se perdieron entre toda la multitud… yo sólo me quedé allí… buscando algo con qué entretenerme…

Luego de un largo rato decidí buscar a mis amigos para irnos… encontré a Thomas con un peluche de una pegaso amarilla con crin rosa y otras cosas… yo sólo compre un peluche de una tal Applejack… no lo sé… el sombrero me pareció gracioso…

-"qué no te dije que dejaras de gastar el dinero en cualquier cosa"-

-bueno ya cerebro… mira ahí estan Thomas y Ali- me acerqué hasta ellos- ¿podemos irnos?- dije algo impaciente

-ta bueno… regresaremos más tarde Ali- dijo Thomas- oye bro… ¿no tienes alguna pregunta sobre la serie o algo así?- me preguntó el fanático de los ponis

-ehmmm… pues… creo que tengo una…- le dije a mi amigo- ¿qué pasa si Rainbow Dash te pide que le hagas una promesa?...-

-ehmm… creo que eso significa que te has ganado su confianza…-

-"así que ya confía en nosotros… espero que no lo arruinemos como siempre"-

-lo sé cerebro… gracias Thomas- le dije a mi amigo…- tengo otra pregunta… ehmmm… ¿Cuál es la mejor pon…?- antes de que termine de hablar Ali y Thomas me cerraron la boca

-¡¿estás loco?!... ¡no puedes preguntar eso!- me dijo Ali

-¿por qué?- le pregunté

-iniciarás una pelea…- me dijo Thomas

-enserio bro… sólo por saber quién es la mejor poni…- le dije algo escéptico

-obviamente es Twilight- dijo un tipo que pasaba por allí y oyó la conversación

-te equivocas… la mejor es Rainbow Dash- dijo otro… y así comenzó una discusión entre todos los bronys que estaban en el lugar… tuvimos que salir apurados ya que empezaban a lanzarse cosas…

-bien hecho bro… esta vez si que se armó una buena- me decía Thomas mientras los tres subíamos al auto… la convención había cerrado gracias a mi pregunta

-ya, ya… lo siento… ¿podrías llevarme a casa bro?-

-no hay prob… ¡cuidado!- Thomas frenó repentinamente… por poco y atropella a una señora con su niña…-

-¿están bien?- pregunté mientras bajaba del auto para asegurarme que nadie haya salido herido

-sí, sí… no pasó nada…- dijo la señora…- vámonos hija… ya no podemos entrar a esa convención-

-pero mamá… yo quería conocer a Rainbow Dash- decía la pequeña con desilusión- era mi sueño…-

-lo sé hija… lo siento- le decía su madre mientras rompía en llanto

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunté confundido por la escena

-no es nada…- me dijo la señora tratando de calmarse

-entiendo…-

-*cof* *cof*- la pequeña comenzó a toser y sentirse mal

-¿estás bien niña?- le preguntó Thomas mientras bajaba del auto

-sí, estoy bien- dijo ella

-vamos hija… debemos ir al hospital- dijo la madre

-oiga… puedo llevarlas, después de todo, es lo menos que podemos hacer- dijo Thomas

-creo que está bien…- dijo la madre

Luego de un buen rato llegamos al hospital… durante todo el camino Ali y la niña se la pasaron hablando de ponis y ponis… creo que necesito internarme… estábamos en la sala de espera… la madre de la niña no había dejado de llorar…

-¿pasa algo señora?- le pregunté

-*suspiro* es sobre Naty… mi hija- dijo ella entre llanto- hace unos días me dijeron que tenía cáncer terminal… es algo muy doloroso para mí…- eso me dejó muy triste… el hecho de que una pequeña sufra una enfermedad sin remedio… y lo único que se puedas hacer es esperar su muerte es algo muy frustrante y doloroso…

-lo siento…- le dije

-*suspiro* hoy la iba a llevar a la convención… su más grande deseo era conocer a su poni preferida… *suspiro* pero creo que eso no será posible…- dijo la mujer desilusionada… en ese momento la niña salió de una habitación junto con un doctor

-ya está todo bien señora…- dijo el médico

-mami… ¿podemos ir a la convención?- preguntó la pequeña…

-lo siento Naty… la convención cerró- le dijo Thomas... pudimos notar la cara de desilusión de la pequeña

*Ring* *Ring*

-¿aló?... sí tío… estaré en casa en un rato…- dijo Thomas mientras hablaba por teléfono- lo siento chicos… tengo que irme-

-¿puedes llevarme a mi casa de paso?- preguntó Ali

-claro… ¿vienes Chris?-

-creo que iré caminando esta vez… gracias chicos, los veo mañana- le dije

-adiós- ambos se despidieron antes de salir

-escuchen señora… creo que yo puedo cumplir el sueño de su hija…- le dije a la mujer

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó ella

-pues… escuche…-

-"inventa algo bueno tarado"-

-yo… este… tengo una computadora especial que me permite crear animaciones una de las ponis…- le dije tratando de convencerlas

-¿enserio?- preguntó la pequeña- ¿podemos ir mamá?-

-pero… no estoy segura…- decía la madre dudando

-vamos mami… quiero conocer a Rainbow Dash- decía la pequeña

-como dije señora… no tengo ningún problema en ayudarle a cumplir el sueño de su hija- le repetí…

-está bien… todo sea por ti mi pequeña Naty- dijo la madre mientras abrazaba a su hija

-por cierto… mi nombre es Chris- les dije

-yo soy Andrea… y mi hija es Naty- dijo ella

-bien, andando…-

**Un largo rato después:**

-"oye tarado... ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?... vamos a romper la promesa de Rainbow"-

-lo sé cerebro... pero fue mi culpa lo de la convención... debo arreglar mis errores... supongo que Rainbow entenderá cuando se lo explique...-

-"si es que te deja explicárselo"-

-ya no me mortifiques más...-

Luego de la caminata llegamos a mi casa... hice que la niña y su madre entraran y esperaran en la sala... yo fui hasta el cuarto y encontré a la pegaso... al parecer se despertó al oírme llegar

-hola Chris…- me saludó ella desde la cama

-hola Rainbow… escucha… respecto a la promesa que te hice en la mañana… pues- trataba de explicarle a la pegaso… pero no sabía cómo decírselo

-¿qué pasa?- me preguntó ella

-pues…-

-¿está allí?...- preguntó Naty mientras se asomaba…- es… ¡Rainbow Dash!- dijo al ver a la pegaso

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Rainbow confundida

-*susurrando* escucha Rainbow… por ahora debes calmarte y… no sé jugar con ella- le dije a la alterada poni- te explicaré todo luego… por favor no te enojes ni te la agarres contra ella- le dije muy nervioso al ver que la pequeña se acercaba

-¡Hola Rainbow!... mi nombre es Naty, wow… ¿Qué te pasó en el ala?- le preguntaba la niña mientras abrazaba a la pegaso… Rainbow se quedó pensando por un momento… luego me miró con ojos de asesina…

-ehmmm… ella… se lastimó mientras volaba…- le respondí a la pequeña, ya que Rainbow no le había dirigido la palabra…- *susurrando* por favor Rainbow- le supliqué a la pegaso… pero ella seguía poniéndome mala cara

-"es oficial… estamos jodidos"-

-lo sé cerebro… sólo espero que Rainbow no se la agarre contra la niña…-

Salí del cuarto a la sala y me puse a conversar con Andrea… luego de unas horas conversando… la madre decidió que era hora de que se vayan

-Naty… despídete de tu amiga… ya se está haciendo tarde para tomar el bus- le dijo Andrea a la pequeña

-sí mami…- dijo la pequeña… antes de irse le dio un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Rainbow… durante toda la tarde la pegaso sólo había estado mirándome mal… ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la pequeña… a veces levantaba su pata para alejarla de ella… sin embargo la inocencia de la niña pudo más que el mal humor de la pegaso… para mala suerte mía… yo era el que vivía con ella… así que me toca aguantar las puteadas :(

-adios... muchas gracias por todo- dijo Andrea mientras salía junto a su hija

-no hay de qué...- cerré la puerta muy preocupado... sabía lo que me esperaba... fuí hasta el cuarto y encontré a la pegaso sentada en la cama, estaba viendome con ojos de asesina, literalmente echaba humo por las fosas nasales...- escucha Rainbow... yo no...-

-¡ya me cansé de escucharte!... ¡eres un maldito idiota Chris!... ¡confié en tí, y me traicionaste!...-

-pero yo...-

-¡cállate!... ¡no pienso escuchar tus estúpidas excusas!- me dijo Rainbow mientras se acostaba dándome la espalda

-lo siento... tuve un problema... debía enmendarme... el sueño de esa niña era conocerte...- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama al lado de la pegaso

-¡¿y qué?!... ¡eso no me importa!...-

-no digas eso Rainbow...-

-¡ya te lo dije!... ¡no pienso escucharte!... ¡idiota!-

-pero... la niña...-

-¡¿crees que me importa esa tonta niña?!- me dijo ella mientras volteaba llena de ira... *PLAF* la pegaso me había dado una fuerte bofetada... yo sólo agaché la cabeza...

-a ella sólo le quedan días de vida... era su sueño conocerte... quería alegrarle la vida antes de que se despida...- le dije a la pegaso mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas- sé que soy un idiota Rainbow... pero nunca me gustó ver a alguien triste... ni a tí ni a nadie más... lamento todo esto...- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama e iba hasta el baño a lavarme un poco la cara... al regresar vi a la pegaso acostada nuevamente... ella no me decía nada; ni siquiera me miraba... sólo se quedó en la cama mirando hacia la nada... me acosté a su lado y ella volvió a darme la espalda...- buenas noches Rainbow... espero que puedas perdonarme por ser un idiota... lamento mucho haberte decepcionado- le dije antes de acostarme a dormir deseando que nada de esto hubiera pasado

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fué el capítulo de hoy... lo sé, lo sé, estuvo algo corto... es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para escribir... además tuve que escribir el final de temporada de mi otro fic... y un fic nuevo que empecé...

-Chris: pero eso no importa... lo importante es que actualizaste bro... ahora sí... a esperar el próximo cap... no olviden dejar sus reviews y agregarme a Facebook... y si desean pueden echar un vistaso a mis otros dos fics...


	7. Cap 7: Operación ¿Reconquistar?

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola! bienvenidos al sétimo capítulo de este fic...

-Chris: bueno... el cap está algo corto... ya que nuestro escritor está sin internet por un tiempo...

-SonicRush: tuve que robarle la Pc a mi primo por un rato para poder escribir...

-Primo de Rush: *tocando la puerta* oye Rush... ¿ya acabas?...

-SonicRush: si, espérate cinco minutos más...

-Primo de Rush: espero que no estés viendo porno... o clop...

-SonicRush: ehmmm... nope... por ahora...

-Chris: bueno, haciendo a un lado los problemas... les pedimos que por favor sean pacientes con los caps del fic... además de que si ven algún error u horror ortográfico... pues lo comuniquen...

-SonicRush: es que en esta Pc hay otra configuración... pero ya qué... algo es algo... ahora sí, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 7: Operación ¿Reconquistar?

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un universo paralelo:**

-oye, oye..- le dice una nube a otra

-¿qué?-

-¡mira aya abajo!-

-¡¿qué cosa?!-

-¡ese humano tiene forma de imbécil!-

-wow... tienes razón bro... es un perfecto imbécil-

-lo ves... te dije que salir a mirar los humanos era divertido-

-tenías razón bro...-

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad:**

-muy bien chiquita... procura que nadie se entere de lo nuestro...-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¡exacto!, ¡así me gusta!-

-no, enserio, ¿quién eres?-

-¡Exelente!-

**Volviendo con Chris:**

hoy me levanté algo cansado... la verdad Rainbow no me hablado desde que abrió los ojos... aún sigue molesta por lo de ayer, quizá deba disculparme nuevamente con ella...

-oye Rainbow... quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó ayer- le dije mientras ella se levantaba de la cama...

-...- ella no me respondió, simplemente se subió en su silla de rueditas y fue al baño... luego de un rato salió...

-creo que no me oíste Rainbow... te estaba pidiendo perdon porque...- le decía a la pegaso, pero ella pasó de frente sin decirme nada...- vamos Rainbow, no seas infantil... ¿me vas a ignorar el resto del día?- le pregunté

-...-

-tomaré eso como un sí...- dije apenado... pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente- por favor Rainbow... sé que me equivoqué, pero te prometo que no volveré a fallarte...-

-¿crees que voy a confiar en esa estúpida promesa?- me dijo ella mientras volteaba enojada...- confié en tí un vez... yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces- me dijo antes de voltear nuevamente y seguir su camino...

-pero Dash...- trataba de hablarle numerosas veces pero ella ya no me escuchaba, llegó al punto de enfadarse aún más conmigo... literalmente comenzó a hechar humo de las fosas nasales...

-"oye... creo que mejor dejamos que ella se calme y le preguntamos a Kevin qué hacer en estas situaciones"-

-creo que tienes razón cerebro... le dejaré el desyuno servido, puede que ella esté molesta, pero aún así no la dejaré de hambre...- fuí hasta la cocina y preparé un poco de cereal con yogurt... además le hice una rica ensalada... lo admito, traté de lucirme con el desayuno, yo sólo comí un plato de cereal con yogurt...- Rainbow... me voy a la uni... si tienes hambre te he dejado el desayuno en la mesa, no quiero que tu enojo te haga quedarte de hambre...- le dije antes de tomar mi mochila y salir de la casa...

-"bien, debemos arreglar esto cuanto antes"-

-¿por qué lo dices cerebro?-

-"escucha Chris... somos la única compañía de esa poni... si ella se enoja y quiere irse, no puede... y si lo hace estamos jodidos..."-

-entiendo... será mejor que aclaremos las cosas antes de que pase más tiempo- dije mientras caminaba a la uni

al llegar me encontré con mis dos amigos de siempre...

-Hola Chris- me dijo Ali mientras se acercaba a saludarme

-hola Ali- le respondí mientras seguía perdido en mis pensamientos...

-hola bro... ¿cómo andas?- me preguntó Thomas

-bien... supongo...- le dije tratando de mostrar una sonrrisa

-¿estas bien?... luces preocupado- me dijo Ali

-no es nada Ali... sólo tonterías mías- le dije

-bueno... en ese caso, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para ayudarte con cualquier cosa amigo... te veré en el brake- me dijo Thomas mientras nos separábamos y entrábamos a nuestros salones

luego de unas horas de clase volví a encontrarme con mi amigo...

-y bien... ¿cómo vas con lo del fic?- me preguntó el mientras esperábamos a Ali en una banca

-supongo que bien... oye bro... ¿qué pasaría si rompes una promesa con Rainbow?-

-pues... estarías jodido... ella es muy orgullosa... supongo que será casi imposible que vuelvan a ser amigos- me dijo él mientras se imaginaba la escena

-entiendo... pero no existiría alguna manera...-

-supongo que debes tratarla como una reina... es una forma de que llegue a prestarte atención nuevamente- me dijo el experto en ponis

-okey... gracias por la información... enseguida regreso bro, iré a ahablar con Kevin- le dije mientras me levantaba de la banca

-te veo después- me dijo él

caminé por la uni un buen rato en busca de mi amigo... hasta que por fin lo encontré...

-oye Kevin... necesito tu ayuda bro... es por lo de la chica-le dije

-bien, dime... ¿qué pasó esta vez?- me preguntó el mientras tomábamos asiento en una banca

-pues... *suspiro* arruiné todo... rompí la primera promesa que le hice... en menos de un día... ahora no me quiere hablar- le dije apenado

-ehmmm... estas re jodido bro... pero algo se puede hacer, aunque será difícil... por lo general si comienzas a insistir demasiado ella se enojará más, incluso puede que deje de hablarte por el resto de su vida...-

-"genial... creo que fuimos algo insistentes en la mañana"-

-lo sé cerebro... oye Kevin... cómo podría recuperar su confianza... o que al menos vuelva a hablarme- le dije al experto en chicas

-pues... por lo que veo... tengo entendido que tu chica es muy orgullosa- me dijo él

-si...-

-bien, escucha... aunque no lo parezca ella se siente muy mal en este momento... aunque trate de mostrarte odio y rabia, en realidad se siente triste y sensible...- aclaró mi amigo

-¿y qué puedo hacer?- le pregunté frustrado

-a eso voy... esto te va a costar caro... literalmente...- dijo él mientras ponía cara de preocupado

-¿cómo así?- le dije confundido

-bien... te enseñaré a reconquistar a tu chica en unos pocos pasos...-

-"¿seguro que reconquistar es el término adecuado?"-

-¡cállate cerebro!... continua Kevin...-

-okey... mira, lo primero es una buena cena... invítala a un buen restaurante o llévale alguna comida deliciosa...

-bien, ¿qué sigue?-

-pues un buen regalo... algo que le haga recordar los buenos momentos que ella haya tenido... algo que le demuestre cuán importante es ella para tí, y cuánto te preocupa el verla triste o enojada-

-bien, ¿qué más debo hacer?- lepregunté mientras arrancaba una hoja de mi cuaderno y apuntaba los pasos de la "operación: reconquistar"

-pues... el ambiente, trata de poner algo de música calmada y romántica... eso hará que ella se sienta más libre de expresar lo que siente...-

-okey, ¿alguna cosa más?-

-ehmm... el cuello y las orejas-

-¿ah?-

-lo que te dije antes... acaríciala... a ellas les gusta que les muestres tu afecto... y esos son buenos lugares para ellas...- dijo mi amigo mientras hacía señas con sus manos...

-bien, lo tendré en cuenta bro... te debo una- le dije mientras me levantaba nuevamente

-no hay problema... quizá algún día me puedas presentar a esa chica de tus sueños- me dijo Kevin

-claro... cuando ella lo desee te lo hago saber- le dije mientras comenzaba a irme

-"como si Rainbow deseara conocer más humanos... ya se desepcionó lo suficiente con nosotros"-

-tienes razón cerebro... soy patético... *suspiro*... sabes, aunque Rainbow no quiera oírme, me haré una promesa ahora mismo... me prometo nunca volver a romper una promesa de Rainbow-

-"si es que vuelve a hablarnos"-

-no me ayudes idiota...-

-"bueno, bueno, lo siento..."-

-bien... llegó la hora de poner el plan en marcha- dije mientras me ponía a leer la hoja

-"primero debemos saber cuál es la comida preferida de Rainbow"-

-bien, se lo preguntaré a Thomas... el debe saber algo-

**Un rato después:**

-¿enserio no lo sabes bro?-

-lo siento Chris... no creo que lo hayan mencionado en algún capítulo- me dijo mi amigo algo apenado

-está bien bro... alguna idea... digamos que conoces a Rainbow... ¿a dónde la invitarías a cenar?-le pregunté

-pues... hay un famoso restaurante vegetariano cerca al centro de la ciudad... aunque es algo caro- me dijo mi amigo

-gracias bro... siempre me ayudas con las ideas- le dije mientras comenzaba a irme

-¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- me preguntó Ali algo confundida

-me voy a casa... olvidé una cosa muy importante... los veré luego amigos- les dije mientras seguía mi camino

-okey... cuídate-me dijeron ambos

-"bien... primer paso listo... ahora pensemos en el segundo"-

-ehmmm... ¿qué puede ser un buen regalo?...- decía mientras caminaba rumbo al restaurante que mi amigo mencionó

-"no lo sé... oye... ¿qué tal si le regalamos más peluches?..."

-es una buena idea... me faltarían cuatro peluches... ya tenemos el de ella... y traigo el de la vaquera en mi mochila-dije mientras sacaba de mi mochila el peluche de la poni con sombrero...

antes de llegar al restaurante me detuve en una pequeña tienda de juguetes...

-quiero estos cuatro...- dije mientras le mostraba los cuatro peluches de ponis al tipo de la registradora

-oookey... ¿quieres alguna mariconada más?-

-ehmm... nope... es para mi prima idiota...-

-eso dicen todos los cabrones que compran esos peluches, baboso...-

-no me jodas viejo... sólo véndeme los cuatro peluches y me largaré- le dije al idiota de la tienda

-bueno... aunque no apoyo esto... debo vendertelos... es la política de mi jefe, el dinero siempre tiene la razón...-

-¿quién mierda se cree?... ¿don cangrejo?-

-jajajaja... para ser un idiota me caes bien...-

-ñehh... así soy yo... ahora véndeme los peluches- le dije

-bueno, bueno... son treinta billetes-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-lo que oíste... treinta billetes...-

-esto es una estafa...- le dije mientras sacaba mi billetera y pagaba con desgano...

luego de salir con menos diner de lo que esperaba metí todos los peluches en mi mochila y me puse a buscar el restaurante... luego de un largo rato...

-"creo que es ese"-

-por qué lo dices... ¿por el cartel de comida vegetariana?...-

-"ñehh... fue instinto"-

-bien, entremos...- abrí la puerta elegantemente para no parecer tarado...

-bueno días... ¿qué se le ofrece señor?- me preguntó un camarero al verme entrar

-deseo algo de comida para llevar... ¿cuál es su mejor plato?-pregunté con tono de estirado

-pues... nuestro "aguacate a la vinagreta" es uno de los mejores platillos...- dijo el mesero con orgullo

-está bien... deme uno de esos para llevar-

-enseguida señor- respondió el tipo mientras iba hasta la cocina

-"oye... ¿no crees que sería bueno llevarle también algo para tomar?..."-

-buena idea cerebro... pediré una en cuanto regrese el mesero...-

luego de esperar un buen rato, el mesero regresó con una bolsa, dentro de ella había un taper con el platillo... y con la bendita cuenta-

-¡¿cincuenta billetes?!... creo que ha cometido un error-le dije al mesero...

-ah... cierto señor... le pido mil disculpas... olvidé el costo del taper- dijo el mesero mientras le agregaba otro uno a la cuenta...

-*gruñendo*... oye cerebro... creo que mi bolsillo dijo auch- decía mientras salía del restaurante luego de haber pagado la cuenta

-"ya, ya... no seas llorón... Kevin te advirtió que esto te saldría caro..."-

-una razón más para no volver a romper promesas...- caminé hasta la casa con mucho pesar... compré una gaseosa por el camino para que Rainbow la tome... me quedé con poco dinero... sólo espero que Rainbow tome en cuenta el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo...

llegué a casa muy cansado... pero con la esperanza de volver a ser tomado en cuenta... al abrir la puerta me topé con una mala noticia...

-"ni siquiera tocó el desayuno..."-

-lo sé cerebro... lo estoy viendo- dije al ver que todo lo que había preparado seguía tal y como lo dejé... a esta hora ya debe estar inservible...

arrojé todo lo del desayuno al tacho y puse el "guacate a la nosequé" en un plato... luego entré al cuarto...

-Hola Rainbow...- saludé a la pegaso al verla acostada en la cama... ella seguía sin hablarme... incluso estaba empezando a darme la espalda...- oye, no te atrevas a hacerlo...- le dije... ella se detuvo...- escucha... como dije antes lo lamento... pero no quiero que te mueras de hambre, no desayunaste hoy, y ya está anocheciendo- le dije a la pegaso... la verdad tardé mucho en irme hasta el centro de la ciudad y venir a casa...- sé que debes tener hambre...-

-yo no... *ruidos estomacales*- le pegaso intentaba negarse... pero su estómago la traicionó, al ver la comida no pudo evitar volver a sentir hambre...

-escucha... puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras... pero no permitiré que te quedes de hambre... así que fui al mejor restaurante de por aquí y te traje esto...- le dije mientras le daba el platillo

-¿crees que eso solucionará las cosas?- me dijo ella en tono molesto

-sé que no lo hará... pero es un inicio- le dije mientras tomaba un poco del platillo con un tenedor y lo llevaba hasta la boca de Rainbow- si no lo comes por las buenas, te daré de comer como a una niña...-

-¿y crees que yo dejaré que t...?- antes de que termine de hablarme le puse la comida en la boca... ella lo masticó involuntariamente y lo pasó

-y...¿qué tal está?- le pregunté... ella se había puesto muy roja por lo que había hecho

-tarado... *susurrando* está rico- dijo ella avergonzada

-tómalo... quizá me des tregua para que comas- le dije mientras le entregaba el plato... ella no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a comer...

-"bien... hora del tercer paso... algo de música"-

fui hasta la compu y la encendí... luego puse un poco de música calmada **(Canción: Dime lo que sientes- Bacilos)**

la pegaso notó el cambio en el ambiente... para mi sorpresa había devorado el plato rápidamente...

-toma... también traje esto- le dije mientras abría la gaseosa y se la entregaba...- ella la tomó rápidamente

*BURRRP*... Rainbow no lo sabía... la gaseosa te hace eructar...

-no te preocupes... sé que estuvo deliciosa- le dije al ver que se había avergonzado mucho...-también te traje esto... me pareció algo lindo para recordarte los momentos felices- le dije mientras sacaba todos los peluches de mi mochila y se los mostraba...

-pues... yo... yo...- la pegaso se quedó sin palabras al ver los peluches de todas sus amigas... pude notar un ligero brillo en sus ojos, al parecer ella estaba tratando de contener algunas lágrimas...- *suspiro*... esto no soluciona nada- me dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y acostarse en la cama dándome la espalda

-lo sé... pero quiero comenzar a disculparme de la mejor forma...- le dije mientras ponía los cinco peluches al otro lado de la cama (para el lado que la pegaso estaba mirando)... al ir hasta allí pude notar que ella trataba de escoder algo...- ¿ocurre algo?-

-...- ella no me respondía

-oye... ese es...- me quedé callado... no quería arruinar el momento... la pegaso tenía bajo su ala el pequeño peluche de ella que le regalé... al verse descubierta no pudo evitar ponerse muy roja...- te entiendo linda... no te molestaré más- le dije mientras dejaba el último peluche a su lado y me salía del cuarto a dejar el plato en la cocina...

-"bueno... al menos le importamos un poco"-

-sabes... eso me hace sentirme mucho mejor...-

-"bien, hora de irnos a dormir... ya me estoy quedando sin batería"-

-okey...- fui nuevamente hasta el cuarto... para sorpresa mía la pegaso ya estaba dormida... se veía muy tierna al abrazar todos los peluches... apagué la compu y me acosté a su lado con cuidado de no despertarla... a pesar de que ella me estaba dando la espalda, podía sentirla cerca mío... y me agradaba la idea de que quizá ella me perdone y vuelva a confiar en mí...

-"el cuello y las orejas... recuerda"-

-¡¿pero qué?!...¡¿Kevin?! ¿cómo carajos llegaste a mi mente?-

-"bueno... estaba buscando el baño en casa de un amigo... no soy tan bueno con las direcciones..."-

-ya, ya... cho, sal de mi mente, cho...-

-"bueno, bueno... me voy... cuello y orejas recuerda *se escucha un portazo*"-

-"okey... eso fue raro"-

-allí estás cerebro...ya me preocupabas-

-"Kevin tiene razón... ¿por qué no lo intentas?"-

-bueno, bueno...- acerqué mi mano hasta una de las orejas de la pegaso y la acaricié delicadamente...

-...*suspiro*...- la pegaso dió un ligero suspiro aún dormida

-"ahora el cuello"-

-okey- bajé mi mano hasta el cuello de rainbow y lo acaricié con mucha delicadeza... al parecer eso le gustaba... por alguna razón su ala izquierda comenzó a desplegarse... la otra estaba vendada... en un instante la pegaso se dio media vuelta... me quedé asustado...

-"ya valimos... ahora nos llueven las puteadas por andarla manoseando cuando duerme"-

-maldito cerebro... ahora sí la cagamos... espera... sigue dormida...-

-"entonces sigamos"-

-pero...-

-"¡qué sigas carajo!"

-bueno, bueno...- llevé nuevamente mi mano hasta el cuello de la pegaso y seguí dándole cariño...

-..*suspiro*...- la pegaso levantó su pata delantera entre sueños y me abrazó como si fuera uno de sus peluches...

-*susurrando* me alegra que al menos no me odies mientras duermes Rainbow... que descanses- le dije silenciosamente mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente y cerraba los ojos de una vez

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fué el capítulo de hoy... aunque algo cursi lo sé...

-Chris: ¿Rainbow me perdonará?...¿el científico seguirá buscándola?...¿Kevin seguirá conquistando chicas?...¿Ali seguirá siendo rara?...¿dejarán los políticos de ser unos hijos de p*ta?... ¿dejaré de preguntar tonterías?... descúbranlo en algún capítulo de este fic...

-SonicRush: una vez más... muchas gracias a todos por dedircarle algo de tiempo al fic... no olviden dejar sus Reviews... y si desean échenle un vistazo a mis otros fics... hasta luego ;D

-Chris: cuídense... hasta la próxima... :D


	8. Cap 8: Pacto de Lealtad

*se abre el telón*

*puteadas XD*

-SonicRush: Hol... demonios! *esquiva una silla* ¡¿quién fué el cabrón eh?!

-Chris: escuchen... sé que están molestos por la demora

-SonicRush: pero no es para tan... *esquiva un zapato*... ¡otra más y cancelo el fic!

*todos se calman*

-SonicRush: así me gusta... ahora escuchen... demoré un poco porque tuve muchas tareas, además tuve que conversar con "n1god" para pedirle aprobación para trabajar con una idea parecida a la suya; les explicaré de eso al final... siguiendo con mis tareas... a las justas pude terminar el cap de Vacaciones Dimencionales... además estuve trabajando en la RUSHpedia... y ya la publiqué en la sección de especiales (búsquenlo en mi perfil)

-Chris: pero no se preocupen... este cap está muy interesante

-SonicRush: de hecho, para este cap me inspiré en el título del fic :D... una vez más gracias a mi amigo "Thosandton Remade" por ayudarme con ese título... ahora sí, no les quitamos más su tiempo... recuerden visitar la RUSHpedia... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 8: Pacto de Lealtad...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad:**

-papá, papá-

-¿qué pasa hijo?-

-hoy, mientras salía de la escuela, un extraño me ofreció drogas-

-¿y qué hiciste tú?-

-le compré al de siempre-

-así es hijo... a desconocidos nada-

-bueno... ¿me puedes dar el auto?... es que saldré con unos amigos hoy y...-

-lo siento hijo... no conducirás el auto... no sin mi SUPERVISIÓN-

-pues qué mala onda no tener superpoderes como tú *se va dando un portazo*-

**Por otra parte...**

-...eso es todo lo que tengo que decir... ahora decide...-

-*suspiro*...*se limpia las lágrimas* si me pides escoger entre nuestra relación... y mi obsesión por mostrarle a la gente dónde está la puerta... pues... allí está la puerta...*señalando la puerta*...

**Y en otra parte...**

-*suspiro*... el bello bosque... te dije que sería bueno acampar...-

-tenías razón amig...-

-¡mira... un oso... rápido corre! *se trepa en un arbol*-

-¡a... ayudame... no puedo subir...!-

-te dije que hagas dieta-

-¿ahora me vas a joder?-

-viene para acá... rápido, haste el muerto-

-*se tira al piso* *cof* *cof*... oso... oso... acercate... queda poco tiempo-

-¿grrrr? *el oso se acerca*-

-to...toma mi mano oso... por... por favor-

-*el oso toma su mano*-

-po... por favor... di... dile a mamá q... que la quiero... *cof* *cof* *cierra los ojos*-

-... T_T...¡grrrr! *snif* *se va llorando*-

**Volviendo con Chris:**

-no puede ser... esto está mal... debo seguir hasta un lugar seguro...- me decía a mí mismo en medio de la oscura noche... no sabía cómo ni por qué... el tipo que atacó a Rainbow había encontrado mi casa... logré escapar con Rainbow en mis brazos... ella aún no puede correr, ya que aún no se recupera de sus heridas... ahora estoy coriendo sin rumbo en busca de un lugar seguro...

*BANG* *Chick-Chick*- ¡No escaparás esta vez!- gritaba el tipo mientras se acercaba con una escopeta...

-no me rendiré, no me rendiré...- le decía a Rainbow mientras seguía corriendo

-apresúrate Chris... se está acercando- me decía la pegaso muy preocupada

*BANG*

-¡AGHH!- caí al piso al sentir el disparo en mi pierna... literalmente mi pierna estaba destrozada por los perdigones...- ¡CORRE RAINBOW!- le grite a la pegaso... pero ella no podía hacerlo, debido a la herida de su pata sólo consiguió arrastrase un poco antes de que el tipo nos alcance...

-jajaja... fuiste un dolor de cabeza ¿sabes?- dijo él mientras se acercaba a Rainbow...

-¡Aléjate de ella maldito!- le grité mientras intentaba levantarme... pero mi pierna me lo impedía... sólo logré arrastrarme hasta estar cerca de Rainbow...

-jajaja...-

-¿ahora qué harás idiota?- le preguntó Rainbow

-¿sabes?... pensaba dejarte con vida... pero el jefe dice que viva o muerta, da lo mismo... claro... me divertiré un poco antes de entregarte... - le respondió el tipo con una sonrisa macabra

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- le grité yo desde el suelo

-ah... cierto... me olvidaba de tí... me causaste muchos problemas muchacho estúpido...*Chick-Chick*- dijo mientras se me acercaba recargando su escopeta... luego puso su pié sobre mi pecho y pegó el cañon de la escopeta a mi rostro...

-¡no lo hagas!- le gritó Rainbow... en un impulso de adrenalina la pegaso se levantó del suelo y golpeó al tipo... pero no logró hacerle mucho daño... ella cayó nuevamente al suelo...

-*sobándose la cara*... sólo por eso... tú serás la primera...- dijo el tipo mientras quitaba su pié de mi pecho y se dirigía a Rainbow...

-¡No!... ¡No lo hagas!- tomé la pierna del tipo tratando de detenerlo... pero recibí una fuerte patada en el rostro... quedé muy aturdido... cuando me recuperé el tipo ya tenía a Rainbow boca arriba en el suelo, y el pié sobre el pecho de la pegaso...

-veamos cuanto resistes...- dijo riendo macabramente... comenzó a presionar fuertemente su pié contra el pecho de Rainbow

-*CRACK* ¡AGHHHH!- le pegaso dió un desgarrador grito de dolor...

-ja... creí que tendrías costillas más fuertes...- dijo el tipo mientras seguía presionando a la pegaso

-¡RAINBOW!- me arrastré desesperadamente hacia la pegaso... logré llegar a su lado y tomé su pata...- Rainbow... escuchame, lamento todo esto... lamento no poder salvarte... lamento haberte fallado- le dije mientras derramaba lágrimas de sufrimiento

-ya es tarde idiota...- me dijo el tipo- ¿algunas últimas palabras?- le preguntó a Rainbow... mientras sevantaba su pié y lo enterraba con fuerza en el pecho de la pegaso

-t..te quiero Chris *COF* *COF*...- rainbow comenzó a arrojar sangre por la boca... el tipo acercó su arma a mi cabeza

-¡NOOOO!- *BANG*

-¡NOOO!- desperté gritando y lleno de sudor... estaba en shock por todo lo que ví en mi pesadilla

-¡Chris despierta ya!- Rainbow estaba muy asustada... estaba abrazándome mientras me sacudía para que reaccione...

-¿ah?... ¡Rainbow!- dije al ver a la pegaso al lado mío...- ¿estás bien?... ¿no te pasó nada?...- comencé a hacerle muchas preguntas mientras la revisaba para asegurarme de que nada malo le haya sucedido...

-sí, sí... pero aún no te he perdonado tonto...- me dio ella mientras con su casco apartaba mi mano...

-es un alivio saber que estás bien...- le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo... aunque ella me separó luego

-como dije antes...- volvió a repetir la pegaso

-sí, sí... lo sé, ya no te molesto más- le dije mientras me levantaba de la cama... fui y preparé el desayuno, luego de un rato la pegaso entró a la cocina subida en su silla con rueditas...

-"recuerda... trátala como una reina"-

-gracias por recordármelo cerebro... pasa y siéntate Rainbow- le dije a la pegaso mientras le señalaba la silla... ella obedeció y fue hasta la silla

-¿ocurre algo?... ¿por qué tan amable?- me cuestionó ella algo enojada... como diciendo "sé por qué lo haces pendejo"...

-n...no es nada... ¿qué quieres para desayunar?- pregunté para cambiar el tema

-pues... no sé... eso que preparaste ayer se veía rico...- me dijo ella pensando un poco

-aunque no lo comiste- le reclamé en tono de broma

-...- la pegaso me miró algo molesta

-claro, yo entiendo tus razones... entonces te prepararé eso- le dije mientras sacaba algunas cosas para hacer la ensalada y todo eso... luego de un rato le entregué el plato y me senté al lado suyo para desayunar...

-¿qué tal está?- le pregunté

-bien...- me dijo ella... por lo menos me habla... aunque lo hace con seriedad...- y... dime... ¿qué te pasó en la mañana?- me preguntó la poni

-¿ah?... ¿de que hablas?- le dije algo confundido...

-de cuando despertaste...- me dijo ella

-aaaa... eso... no fue nada... sólo una pesadilla-

-¿podrías decirme de qué se trató?- me preguntó nuevamente

-"¿por qué tanto interés?"-

-sí... ¿por qué tanto interés Rainbow?-

-pues hablas dormido... y antes de que despertaras oí que decías mi nombre y te movías bruscamente...- me dijo ella

-pues yo... yo soñe que...-

-habla de una vez-

-*suspiro*... soñé con el tipo que te atacó en el parque... soñé que él te hacía daño... y que yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo...- le dije muy deprimido... depués de todo... esa pesadilla se podría hacer realidad; y yo no podría defender a Rainbow aunque lo quiera...

-pues yo... yo estoy bien- me dijo ella algo preocupada por mi estado de ánimo...- no te preoupes- me dijo antes de volver a darle un bocado a la ensalada...

-lo sé Rainbow... pero eso me asustó mucho... en fin... creo que tienes razón, sólo fue una pesadilla... ya se me hace tarde para ir a la uni... debo irme...- le dije mientras tomaba mi mochila e iba hasta la puerta- cuídate Rainbow... te veré en la tarde- le dije mientras salía

-"bueno, se preocupa por nosotros... eso es algo"-

-pero aún así cerebro... esa pesadilla me he dejado algo estúpido...-

-"entonces estamos bien"-

-no tarado... más estúpido de lo normal...-

-"a bueno... entonces me preocupo..."-

-lo ves... dime... qué pasa si el tipo encuentra hoy a Rainbow-

-"pues... huímos con ella..."-

-y si me dispara como en la pesadilla...-

-"ya entendí... debemos comprar municiones para la escopeta que tenemos"-

-no, yo... bueno... esa es buena idea... pero no me refiero a eso... mientras Rainbow siga en este mundo, no estará segura...-

-"¿y qué quieres?... ¿que creemos un portal nosotros?... viejo, ni siquiera podemos desenredar las luces de navidad..."-

-lo sé , lo sé... eso es algo imposible-

-"¿qué... desenredar las luces?"-

-no tarado... crear un portal... aunque lo otro también es cierto...-

-"bueno, bueno... lo pensaremos luego de clase... ya estamos en la uni"-

-okey cerebro...-

luego de las típicas horas de aburrimiento, salí aún pensando en el gran dilema con el que amanecí...

-"entonces debemos buscar la forma de ayudarle a regresar"-

-sí cerebro... al principio le ofrecimos un hogar para que se quede mientras está herida... pero no podemos dejarla más tiempo allí... ella debe regresar a su mundo... mientras esté aquí, está en peligro-

-"¿y qué propones?"-

-bueno... podemos salir a buscar ese laboratorio... quizá lo encontremos en alguna parte...-

-"parece buena idea... sólo debemos asegurarnos de que no nos descubran y nos metamos en problemas..."-

-eso es cierto cereb...-

-¡Hola Chris!-

-¡Ahh!... ¡carajo Ali!... no hagas eso...- le dije enojado por el susto que me dio

-te hablé desde que entramos a clase y no reaccionabas... así que tuve que hacerlo- me dijo mi amiga- y... qué cuentas... ¿a qué te estas dedicando ahora?... porque te veo muy preocupado...-

-bueno... por ahora me estoy dedicando a respirar... no gano mucho; pero me da para vivir XD- le dí la respuesta más estúpida que se me ocurrió...

-tonto...- me dijo ella

-vamos Ali, no te enojes... mira, allí está Thomas- le dije al ver que nuestro amigo se acercaba...

-¡Hola amigos!- saludó Thomas

-¡hola!- le contestamos

-bueno... estoy algo aburrido hoy... qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el parque... ya que hoy no traje auto- dijo él

-me parece bien- dijo Ali mientras empezaba a caminar

-a mí también- les dije mientras comenzaba a seguirlos

llegamos hata un parque que conocía perfectamente... era el parque donde encontré a Rainbow...

-¿ocurre algo bro?... te ves algo preocupado...- me dijo Thomas

-n... no es nada amigo... sólo que... este lugar me trae recuerdos...- le dije

-awww... aquí conoció a su chica- dijo Ali mientras me molestaba

-nada de eso tonta...- le dije- aquí conocí a...-

-"¡CÁLLATE PENDEJO!... ¡NO LO DIGAS!"- mi cerebro me frenó de golpe... iba a cometer una gran tontería

-¿a quién?- me preguntó Ali

-aaaa... sí a mi chica... me descubriste- le dije avergonzado...

-lo ves... mi intuición de chica nunca se equivoca... y por como te veo debes estar muy enamorado de ella-

-no yo... bueno, bueno sí- le dije tratando de acabar la conversación...

-quizá me la presentes un día- me dijo Ali nuevamente

-ñehh... seguro, un día de estos- le dije

-oye bro... ¿no notas algo raro?- me preguntó Thomas

-¿qué cosa?-

-mira por allá... es el tipo que nos golpeó aquella vez, y está con otros más... al parecer están buscando algo...- me dijo Thomas

-"mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda..."-

-creo que debemos irnos... si ese tipo nos ve estaremos perdidos amigo- me dijo Thomas sacándome del trance

-tienes razón... salgamos de aquí- dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia un lugar diferente...

**Un rato después...**

-así que amigos... esta es mi casa- dijo Thomas mientras abría la puerta de su casa

-se ve bien amigo... aunque dices que vives con tus tíos ¿cierto?- le pregunté

-es verdad... pero en unas semanas planeo mudarme... he reunido dinero durante un buen tiempo para eso- dijo Thomas mientras entrábamos

al llegar a su cuarto... bueno... fue algo extraño... tenía posters de ponis, videojuegos y animes... el sitio soñado por cualquier brony gamer amante del anime

-está perfecta bro... se ve cool- le dije mientras observaba cada rincón del lugar...

-me agrada... se ve bien- dijo Ali

-¿quieren jugar Fighting Is Magic un buen rato?- preguntó mi amigo

-¿qué es eso?- le pregunté algo curioso... al instante él y Ali me miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre

-¿es broma verdad?- me preguntaron ambos al unísono

-no... no lo es...- les dije...

luego de un rato de explicación y unas cuantas partidas que... a decir verdad di asco... pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde...

-¡yeah bitches!... ¡otra victoria para mí!- gritó Ali mientras derrotaba una vez más a Thomas

-no entiendo... ¿cómo puede ser tan buena en el juego?- preguntó mi amigo confundido

-años de práctica amigo... años de práctica- dijo Ali mientras seguía jugando

-oye Ali... creo que deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde...- le dije... a decir verdad ya era de noche...

-Chris tiene razón Ali... sólo una partida más- dijo Thomas mientras comenzaban a luchar

-bueno... ya me voy- dijo Ali

-pero si aún no me has ganad... ¡¿como carajos hiciste eso?!...- dijo Thomas asustado al perder instantáneamente

-aún tienes mucho por aprender mi querido thomas... ¿acaso no lo entiendes?... yo siempre gano... muajajaja...- decía mi amiga mientras reía como maniática

-Ali... vámonos de una vez... fueron suficientes ponis por hoy- dije mientras arrastraba a mi amiga por la puerta

-pero... okay... nos vemos Thomas- se despidió Ali

-adiós bro- me despedí también

-adiós amigos, nos vemos mañana, cuídense- dijo Thomas mientras cerraba la puerta

**luego de un rato:**

había acompañado a Ali hasta su casa... ahora estaba llegando a la puerta de la mía... con las piernas casi adormecidas por el cansancio

-"¿como estará Rainbow?"-

-no lo sé cerebro... quizá esté dormida... o sólo acostada sobre la cama como siempre...- dije mientras abría la puerta... llegué hasta mi cuarto, y efectivamente... la pegaso estaba acostada en la cama junto a todos sus peluches, aún tenía los ojos abiertos... aunque algo rojos- ¿te pasó algo Rainbow?- le pregunté preocupado...

-¿por qué la pregunta?- me cuestionó ella

-pues porque tienes los ojos rojos y algo hinchados... ¿estuviste llorando?- le pregunté

-ehmmm... nope- me dijo ella

-¿leyendo?- le volví a preguntar

-nope-

-¿fumand..?-

-¡que no!... no estaba haciendo nada...- me dijo ella de forma cortante... recordé que aún seguía molesta conmigo...

-entiendo... sigues molesta... iré a preparar algo para comer- le dije mientras salía del cuarto en dirección a la cocina...

luego de unos minutos regresé con dos ensaladas...

-toma... espero que tengas hambre- le dije a la pegaso... ella se sentó en la cama, tomó el plato y comenzó a comerlo...

-me agrada que ya no estés tan molesta Dash...- le dije a la pegaso... ella sólo continuó comiendo...

-gracias- dijo ella mientras me daba el plato vacío...

-de nada... es mi deber- le dije mientras salía con ambos platos vacíos... luego de unos minutos lavando platos, regresé al cuarto para dormirme al fin... me acosté y cerré los ojos lentamente- buenas noches Rainbow Dash... que descances- le dije... antes de quedarme dormido

**Horas después:**

-"así que es un hecho... si le das porro a un chino... lo dejas ciego XD"- mi cerebro aún estaba soñando con diálogos estúpidos

-... hmm...- comencé a sentir pequeños golpeteos en mi pecho... era de madrugada... así que supuse que era Rainbow con alguna pesadilla... pero luego se calmó... fue cuando escuché algo extraño

-*susurrando* e... escuchen chicas... *snif* sé que están allí... escuchándome en alguna parte *snif*... por favor... ya aprendí la lección... quiero regresar *snif*... pro... prometo no ser tan molesta... prometo no llamar a Twilight cerebrito *snif*... lo... lo prometo chicas... por favor...- Rainbow me había dado esos golpes para asegurarse de que esté dormido... ahora la pegaso estaba hablando mientras abrazaba con fuerza a todos los peluches, su voz se quebraba y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas... estaba observándola, aunque ella estaba tan perdida en sus palabras que ni siquiera lo notó...

-Ra... Rainbow...- le dije mientras acercaba mi mano a su rostro...

-¿ah?...- la pegaso me oyó y se dió la vuelta para darme la espalda... ella no quería que la viera así... vulnerable...

-Rainbow yo... lo siento...- le dije muy triste, el hecho de que ella esté aquí sufriendo también me pone muy triste a mí...-

-¿sientes qué?...- me preguntó ella aún dándome la espalda

-siento haber sido tan tonto... siento haber roto esa promesa... pero lo que más me duele... es verte llorar Rainbow... eso me parte el alma...- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos... ahora ambos estábamos llorando...- escucha Rainbow *snif*... de ahora en adelante no volveré a romper una promesa contigo...*snif* y dedicaré todo mi tiempo a buscar la forma de que regreses a tu mundo...- le dije a la pegaso

-¿es otra tonta promesa?- me dijo ella mientras se daba media vuelta y me veía a los ojos... podía verme reflejado en sus grandes ojos color cereza, aunque llenos de lágrimas... y podía ver su alma sufriendo...

-no Rainbow... no es una promesa... es un "Pacto de Lealtad"... un pacto entre nosotros dos... algo que nos mantendrá juntos y apoyándonos mientras tú estés aquí... confía en mí Rainbow...- le dije mientras ponía mi mano en su rostro y limpiaba sus lágrimas

-e... eres un tonto... pero eres mi amigo...- me dijo ella- ¿qué pasará si rompes ese pacto?- me preguntó ella curiosamente, como queriendo molestarme

-escucha... en esa caja está la escopeta... si un día llego a romper ese pacto... puedes tomarla y darme un tiro...- le dije mientras aún le limpiaba las lágrimas...- tú no estas sola Rainbow... yo siempre te apoyaré...-

-eres un tonto... sabes que no puedo hacer eso...- me dijo ella sonriendome... lo que le había dicho la había calmado

-lo sé... sé que tu también me quieres pero...- le decía

-no es eso... no tengo dedos...- me dijo ella riendo un poco...

-es mejor verte alegre y molestándome que verte llorar...- le dije mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo... al principio ella se resistió; pero luego me contestó el abrazo...- nunca me atrevería a dejarte Rainbow... estaré contigo hasta regreses a tu mundo- le dije aún abrazándola

-gra... gracias Chris... y también te perdono...- me dijo la pegaso mientras me dedicaba una amistosa sonrisa...

luego de un rato más, ambos nos quedamos dormidos...

-"oye... pero estamos dormidos... y seguimos abrazados"-

-lo sé cerebro... ahora duerme y no arruines el momento...-

-"okay"-

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo de hoy... ahora les hablaré sobre el nuevo proyecto... está en mi nuevo fic de especiales "Conociéndonos Mejor"... en él invitaré a un ficcioner amigo mío cada semana... y le haré las preguntas que ustedes elijan hacer y dejen en comentarios, también me pueden sugerir nombres de ficcioners o amigos que desean participar de este especial... y bueno... en el primer cap de ese especial les hablo sobre mí y los personajes de mis fics (pueden leerlo ahora mismo ;D)... en los otros capítulos comenzarán las entrevistas amigos...

-Chris: *cof* *cof* volviendo con el fic... ¿qué pasará con el tipo del parque?... ¿logrará Thomas vencer a Alicia?... ¿me golpeará Rainbow cuando despertemos abrazados?... descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de este fic... hasta luego amigos :)

-SonicRush: un gran abrazo para todos... y cuídense mucho... hasta pronto :D


	9. Cap 9: Chinos

*se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola!, bienvenidos al capítulo nueve de este fic

-Chris: como siempre, será un capítulo lleno de... palabras XD... ya enserio, tendrá humo... digo humor...

-SonicRush: ya oyeron a Chris... sé que no actualizé desde hace mucho... y bueno, eso deben agradecércelo a mis profes... en fin, no les quito más su tiempo... así que... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 9: Chinos...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad:**

-¿aló?-

-estoy tratando de olvidarte... ¡no me llames!-

-pero tú me llamaste... -

-¡entonces no contestes!... ¡pendeja! *cuelga el teléfono con fuerza*-

**y en otra parte:**

-y bien... ¿cómo se declara el acusado?-

-su señoría... soy indecente...-

-usted no es indecente... usted es inocente...-

-bueno, entonces me voy...- *sale de la sala*

-¡demonios!... otro que se me va...-

**Volviendo con Chris:**

Me desperté y sentí algo suave y peludo entre mis brazos... recordé que me quedé abrazado de Rainbow ayer... decidí abrir los ojos lentamente, y ahí estaba, una bola de pelos multicolor acurrucada a mi lado... ella también estaba abrazándome, se veía muy tierna...

-"owww... mírala, si tuviera un pequeño collar sería mas tierna"

-no es una mascota cerebro... es nuestra amiga...-

-"lo sé... oye... te apuesto una cosa... esa poni tiene instinto mascota"

-¿cómo? ¿qué es eso?-

-"ya verás... sólo has lo siguiente... *murmullos*"

-¿tu crees que sea bueno hacer eso?-

-"bueno... sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo"-

-bueno, bueno, conste que si despierta me va a golpear hasta matarme eh...- le dije mientras acercaba mi mano al lomo de la pegaso, luego bajé un poco y comenzé a rascarle la panza (como a un cachorro)... y adivinen qué... Rainbow estaba moviendo la pata XD

-"te lo dije"-

-tenías razón cereb...- no terminé de hablar... la pegaso abrió los ojos y... bueno, sólo digamos que terminé en el suelo con dos chichones en la cabeza...

-¡¿que rayos estabas haciendo?!- me preguntaba Rainbow mientras se asomaba desde arriba de la cama para darme otro zape

-¡no Rainbow, por favor... estaba dormido!...- le suplicaba a la poni para que no me golpee

-te voy a...- ella levantó su casco

-¡no Rainbow, no me mates!-

-no te matare... ¡voy a!-

-¡no Rainbow!... ¡no llames a tu novio poni para que me mate!...- al decir esto ella se quedó sin hacer nada...- ehmmm... ¿Rainbow?... ¿pasa algo?...- le pregunté mientras levantaba la mirada... la pegaso estaba muy roja

-¡yo no tengo novio tonto! *PLAF*...- y ahí está señores... recibí un zape digno del Record Guiness...

-¡AHHH!...- me tiré nuevamente al suelo mientras me sobaba la cabeza...

-para que aprendas- me dijo ella mientras reía al verme revolcándome de dolor en el suelo- bueno, voy a desayunar... la pegaso se bajó de la cama como si nada...

-ehmm... Rainbow...- le dije sorprendido por lo que ella hizo

-¿qué?...- me preguntó ella

-¿no te duele la pata?...- le pregunté

-no... espera... ¡yeah! ya estoy recuperada...- dijo ella mientras se quitaba la venda de la pata trasera y comenzaba a dar saltos por la casa...

-"estamos jodidos"-

-¿por qué lo dices cerebro?...-

-"sólo piénsalo... si la molestamos, ya no podremos correr y ponernos a salvo"-

-tienes razón... hay que tener más cuidado con eso de decir estupideces...-

-oye Chris...- me llamó la pegaso

-¿qué pasa?...- le pregunté mientras me ponía de pie

-¿qué te parece una carrera?- me preguntó la pegaso

-nada de eso... debes cuidar tu pata, no puedes forzarla sólo por una carrera, yo soy responsable de tí, así que te lo prohibo- le dije seriamente

-wow... espera... ¿dónde quedó el Chris tarado?...- me dijo ella algo extrañada por mi actitud

-hey... puedo ser responsable... si te trata de cuidarte, no puedo dejar que te hagan daño... y tampoco dejaré que te lo hagas tú- le dije

-wow Chris... eso es...-

-¿lindo?- le pregunté

-nahhh... aburrido... mejor una carrera hasta la cocina- me dijo ella mientras corría a la cocina

-¿contenta?- le pregunté mientras entraba a la cocina... ella ya estaba sentada en una de las sillas

-te gané...- me dijo ella muy alegre

-no... yo no estaba corriend... espera, ya te dije que no lo haría...- le dije mientras comenzaba a preparar el desayuno... luego de unos minutos me senté a desayunar con la pegaso

-oye Chris... ¿tu crees que mi ala también se haya recuperado?- me preguntó la pegaso

-no lo sé Rainbow... pero no te quitaré la venda hasta que estemos seguros de eso...- le dije

-ándale Chris... no seas malo...- la poni me miraba con ojos de cachorro...

-"te lo dije, instinto mascota... ahora pone ojos de cachorro"

-*suspiro* bueno, bueno, veremos eso después del desayuno...- le dije

luego de desayunar... pues decidí darme un baño...

-oye, que pasó con lo de mi ala...- me reclamó Dash

-tranquila... me daré un baño y veremos eso... a decir verdad, creo que olvidé bañarme desde hace unos capítulos...- pensé en voz alta

-¿ah?- Rainbow me vio algo confundida

-nada, yo me entiendo solo...- le dije mientras entraba a ducharme

luego de salir y cambiarme (obviamente le dije a Rainbow que saliera del cuarto antes de hacerlo)... pues tuve que obedecer el pedido de la pegaso...

-a ver... con cuidado... con cuidado...- comenzé a desvendar el ala de la pegaso- ¡listo!... ahora dime ¿cómo está esa ala?- le pregunté

-pues... *aleteando un poco*... creo que... ¡está bien!- me dijo la pegaso mientras comenzaba a volar... para mi suerte salió por una de las ventanas

-¡hey Rainbow! ¡regresa aquí!- le grité mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana

-bueno, bueno, no seas enojón...- me dijo ella mientras entraba nuevamene por la ventana... traía una sorrisa de oreja a oreja

-bien, ahora esucha... por ningún motivo puedes salir de casa... cuando regrese de la uni, comenzaré a buscar el laboratorio... debes regresar a tu mundo...- le dije a la alegre poni

-mira el lado bueno Chris... ahora que estoy bien, te puedo ayudar a buscar...- me dijo la pegaso

-eso sería demasiado peligroso Rainbow...- le dije- quédate en casa; como dije antes, en cuanto regrese saldré nuevamente a buscar ese laboratorio- tomé mi mochila y salí de casa...

luego de caminar por un rato, llegué a la uni...

-¡hey Chris!- Thomas me saludó

-hola Thomas... ¿qué hay de nuevo amigo?- le pregunté al verlo muy animado

-tengo buenas noticias amigo... ehmmm... ¿por qué los chichones?- me preguntó señalando mi cabeza

-no... no es nada...- le dije mientras recordaba la golpiza de Dash por la mañana...- a ver dime las noticias- le dije para cambiar el tema

-deberás esperar bro... te las diré en el receso... Ali también esperará, ya le dije que nos veremos en esa banca...- dijo mi amigo señalando una banca...

-ookey... te veo en el receso entonces...- le dije mientras entraba a clases

luego de unas horas de clases aburridas con profesores aburridos... pues llegó la hora del receso, salí al parque y me senté en la banca que dijo mi amigo...

*Ring* *Ring* mi celular sonó

-¿aló?...-

-Hola Chris...- me saludó Ali- estabas algo distraído en la clase, iré a la banca en un rato, fui a mi casa por una cosa...-

-Hola Ali... creo que estaba como siempre...- le dije riendo un poco...- te espero aquí entonces-

-jaja... oye.. ¿y Thomas?...- me preguntó mi amiga

-no, yo no tomo...- le respondí

-nooo... te pregunto si Thomas vino...-

-no, tampoco tomo vino...-

-nooo tonto... que si ya llegó Thomas...-

-aunque tú llegues, no voy a tomar...-

-ya tarado... deja de joderme...-

-bueno, bueno XD... la verdad, Thomas aún no llega...- le dije a mi amiga

-okey, entonces espérame ahí *cuelga el teléfono*-

**Un rato después:**

Ya estábamos los tres reunidos en la banca...

-muy bien bro... ¿cuál es la gran noticia?...- le pregunté a Thomas

-bien amigos... ¡me voy a mudar!- contestó él

-entonces... ¿dejarás la uni?- preguntó Ali algo triste

-nope... sólo dejaré de vivir con mis tíos... reuní dinero y conseguí una casa...- respondió el amante de los ponis

-ookey.. entonces... ¿necesitas algo?...-

-bueno... necesito ayuda con la mudanza...- dijo mi amigo

-bien, Chris y yo estaremos allí por la tarde- dijo Alicia

-pero yo...- trataba evadir la tarea, ya que debía ayudar a Rainbow

-nada de peros... debemos ayudar a nuestro amigo- me regañó ella

-ya, ya, ayudaré...- les dije...

-perfecto, nos vemos en la tarde...- dijo mi amigo

en fin, luego de más clases... regresé a casa con el cerebro agotado...

-y bueno, apuesto a que Rainbow se molestará al oír que no podré ayudarla hoy cerebro-

-"yo también pienso eso"-

abrí la puerta, y allí estaba la pegaso...

-hola Chirs... ¿listo para la búsqueda?...- me preguntó la poni

-ehmm... Rainbow... debo decirte algo...- le dije a la pegaso

-¿qué pasa?- me preguntó ella

-pues... lo lamento pero, no podré ayudarte hoy... uno de mis amigos se va a mudar, y me obligaron a ayudarlo...- le dije a la pegaso algo desanimado

-pero dijiste que me ayudarías primero...- me reclamó ella

-lo sé... pero te aseguro que en cuanto termine de ayudarlo empezaré a buscar...- le dije a la pegaso

-¡pero tu dijiste que me ayudarías primero!- me reclamó nuevamente ella... y me dió un buen zape

-¡Ahh!... cálmate Rainbow... te ayudaré, te juro que no tardaré mucho...- le dije

-¿estás evitando ayudarme?- me cuestionó

-no estoy evitándote Rainbow... en cuanto regrese te ayudaré...- le dije mientras salía de casa hacia la casa de Thomas

**Punto de vista Rainbow:**

Ese tonto de Chris está evitándome... de seguro me está mintiendo con eso de ayudar a su amigo... será mejor que vaya tras él, para desenmascarar a ese tarado mentiroso... levanté vuelo y salí de casa, me oculté entre las nubes para poder seguir a Chris...

**Punto de vista Chris:**

-muy bien Ali... ya estoy aquí...- dije al llegar y ver a mi amiga

-bien, ayuda a Thomas a cargar esas cajas hasta el auto- me ordenó ella

-¿y tú?, ¿qué vas a hacer?...- le pregunté

-soy mujer... no puedo cargar eso... yo traeré los posters-

-pendeja...-

luego de un buen rato cargando cajas... pues me tomé un pequeño descanso sentado en el maletero mientras cuidaba las cosas... Ali y Thomas seguían ampacando las cosas arriba

-¿así que mudanza eh?... tú no estas haciendo nada...- escuché una voz familiar

-¿ah?...- comencé a buscar por todos lados... y bueno, logré ver una cola de color arcoíris entre las nubes

-no... me... jodas... te dije que te quedaras en casa Dash...- dije mirando hacia las nubes

-¡eres un mentiroso!...¡no estás ayudando a tu amigo!...- me reclamó la pegaso mientras bajaba de entre las nubes y me enfrentaba

-¡oye!... ¡si lo estoy ayudando!... ¡yo cuido las cajas que están en el auto!- le reclamé

-¿pasa algo Chris?...- escuché la voz de Thomas mientras bajaba las gradas... Rainbow y yo no sabíamos que hacer... si la pegaso volaba, probablemente la verían antes de que llegue a las nubes...

-*susurrando* ¡rápido! ¡entra en esa caja!...- le dije a la poni... ella obedeció y se ocultó dentro... justo en ese momento Thomas y Alicia aparecieron

-¿y bien?...- me preguntaron ellos

-¿ya terminaron de empacar?...- pregunté cambiando el tema...

-sí... ya está todo listo, ahora vámonos...- dijo Thomas mientras subía al auto... Ali también subió... traté de subir, pero la caja en la que estaba Rainbow era muy grande para ponerla junto a las otras... así que decidí subirla junto a mí en el asiento trasero...

Luego de un buen rato de viaje oyendo las clásicas conversaciones bronys... pues ya me sentía aburrido... aunque creo que Rainbow no se aburría de oír cosas sobre ella y sus amigas

-y bien... ¡esta es mi nueva casa!- dijo Thomas mientras detenía el auto frente a una casa... a decir verdad, no estaba nada mal... al entrar pude ver que era como cualquier casa... aunque tenía mas de una habitación...

-este... ¿y las demás habitaciones?- le pregunté... yo había bajado cargando la caja que tenía a la pegaso...

-bueno, las otras casas tenían cinco, y eran muy caras... pero las de una habitación no me gustaron... así que me quedé con esta...- dijo mi amigo

-oookey... bueno, vayan a traer las otras cajas...- les dije a mis amigos... ellos obedecieron y salieron de la casa a traer cajas...- ya Rainbow... sal de una vez... y regresa a casa- dije mientras destapaba la caja

-pero... no sé dónde estamos... me trajiste encerrada en una caja tarado...- me reclamó ella mientras sacaba la cabeza de la caja

-oye Chris... ¿dónde dej... ¡KIAAA!- Ali entró y vió a Rainbow

-*suspiro* ahora sí estamos jodidos...- dije muy asustado

-es una... una... ¡UNA DASHI!- gritó mientras se acercaba a la caja

-e...es un peluche de Rainbow... jeje...- le dije mientras trataba de discimular... la pegaso me siguió el juego y se quedó inmóvil

-¡está genial!... ¡parece real!...- Ali se acercó y comezó a tocar y pellizcar a la pegaso por todas partes... Rainbow trataba de contener las ganas de gritar... o mejor dicho de golpearla...

-por favor... déjala...- le dije al ver que mi amiga había alzado a la pegaso y la estaba abrazando muy fuerte...

-oye... tiene... algo raro... juraría que escucho...- Ali puso su oreja en el pecho de Rainbow...- ¿sus latidos?...- mi amiga se quedó extrañada

-nada de eso... estás imaginando cosas...- le dije mientras le arranchaba a Dash de las manos

-¡oye!... ¡dámela!...- dijo ella

-¡no, es mía!... ¡yo la traje!...- le dije mientras abrazaba a la pegaso

-pero a tí no te gustan los ponis- me reclamó ella

-¡sí me gustan!... además... tu favorita es la rosada, así que no jodas...- el dije mientras ponía a Rainbow nuevamante en la caja

-pero... yo soy tu amiga...- me dijo ella

-sip... pero no presto a Dashi... es especial para mí...- traté de ponerle fin al asunto

-"no jodas Chris... con eso último voy a vomitar arcoíris..."-

-ahora no cerebro... estoy evitando la mayor jodida de mi vida...-

-"okey, okey"-

-oigan amigos... dejen de pelear... ¿que les ocu... ¡no jodas!... ¡una Rainbow!- gritó Thomas mientras levantaba a la pegaso de la caja y hacía lo mismo que Ali...- amigo, parece real... incluso parpadea...

-"mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda..."

-sí, sí... es que es uno de esos peluches chinos que se mueven y todas esas cosas- le dije tratando de calmar las cosas

-...chinos, simpre salen con cosas así...- dijo Thomas

-por eso escuché sus latidos...- dijo Ali

-¿ah?...- Thomas también puso su oreja en el pecho de Dash...- ñehh... debe ser un motor para que Dashi funcione o algo así...- dijo mi amigo tratando de encontrarle una respuesta lógica al asunto

-sí... eso debe ser...- dije muy nervioso...- bueno ya, déjenla que es peligrosa...- les dije mientras tomaba a dash entre mis brazos

-¿por qué?...- preguntó Thomas

-pues... es un peluche con la actitud de Dash... así que actúa como Dash...- les expliqué...- por eso les conviene dejarla en paz...- les dije a los dos amantes de los ponis

-bueno, bueno... ¿sabes?... su piel se siente muy...- Ali acercó su mano y bueno... le pellizcó el trasero a Rainbow...

*PLAM* casi al instante la pegaso dió una patada con su pata trasera... para suerte de Ali, o mejor dicho para mala suerte de Thomas, la patada le cayo a mi amigo justo en la quijada...

-"RAINBOW DASH WINS... PONYTALITY"-

-no jodas cerebro... Thomas está nockeado...- pensé mientras ponía a Rainbow en la caja y me acercaba a mi amigo...- se los dije...- regañé a los dos... aunque sólo Ali me escuchó

-recuérdame no volver a hacerle eso a tu peluche...- me dijo Ali asustada mientras trataba de despertar a Thomas...

luego de un rato, mi amigo despertó... por suerte no tenía nada fracturado... solo estaba adolorido

-recuérdame llamar a la compañía que creó a esa Dash... la hicieron muy realista...- dijo mi amigo mientras se sobaba la quijada

-se los dije...- regañé a los dos

-ahora sé por que llegas a la uni con muchos chichones en la cabeza y moretones en el cuerpo...- me dijo Thomas riendo

-bueno ya, dejemos a la poni en paz y desempaquemos todo de una vez...- dije para terminar el asunto; mis amigos obedecieron

en fin... luego de desempacar todo, Ali y yo estábamos listos para despedirnos...

-oigan... será mejor que los lleve a casa, ya está anocheciendo...- dijo Thomas mientras subía al auto... Ali y yo no lo pensamos dos veces y también subimos...

-oye... préstamela- me decía Ali refiriéndose a Rainbow

-nope... es mía...- le respondí mientras ponía a la pegaso al lado mío

-vamos Chris... te daré 30 billetes...- me dijo mi amiga

-nope...-

-cincuenta billetes...-

-¡que no!...-

-cien billetes...

-no la voy a prest...-

-¡mil billetes!-

-a ver... ¿dónde está el dinero?...- le pregunté

-bueno yo... no... ganaste esta vez Chris...- me dijo Ali algo molesta

-ya, no te enojes...-

-sólo un abrazo- dijo Ali poniendo ojos de cachorro

-bueno, bueno...- dije mientras extendía los brazos

-de tí no tarado... de Rainbow...- me dijo mi amiga algo molesta...

-es que... no sé...- miré a Rainbow... y ella estaba molesta

-ehmm... si dejas de molestar el resto del camino, y el resto de días... puedes darle un abrazo...- le dije

-¡wiii!- Ali tomó a Dash y la apretó como si fuera uno de esos juguetes para el estrés... podía ver los ojos de Rainbow saliéndose debido al abrazo...

-ya, ya... suéltala que me la despanzurras...- le dije mientras le quitaba a Dash de las manos

-bueno, bueno... y dime... ¿dónde la conseguiste?- me preguntó ella

-pues... lo pedí de China...- le contesté rápidamente

-entiendo... en cuanto llegue a casa pediré una Pinkie para mí... si es que tengo dinero...- dijo ella

-ya no te preocupes... algún día tendras una...- le dije

-claro... eres un suertudo... tienes un gran peluche realista de tu poni favorita... debo admitir que siento algo de envidia bro... veré si consigo una Fluttershy para mí- dijo Thomas riendo un poco

-bueno, esta es mi casa, así que me despido...- dijo Ali mientras abría la puerta y se despedía de Thomas, de mí... y de Rainbow...- adios Dashi Washi...- dijo mientras abrazaba una vez más a la pegaso...

-bien, siguiente parada... tu casa bro...- Thomas comenzó a dirigirse hacia mi casa...

-genial... como que Dash ya tiene algo de ira contra Ali...- dije al ver el rostro de la pegaso

-jajaja... sólo espero que a mi no me odie... la verdad es muy realista eh- dijo mi amigo

-sí... lo sé...- le dije

-¿y necesita baterías o algo?...-

-pues... hasta ahora sólo ha necesitado dormir... creo que sus baterías se recargan al descansar o algo... es muy tecnológico todo esto- le dije

-¿y dónde duerme?...- me preguntó Thomas

-pues... en mi cama...- le respondí

-¿y dónde duermes tú?... no creo que aguantes dormir cerca de Dash... te golpearía hasta matarte...- al decir eso, la poni miró a mi amigo con cara de "¿qué comes que adivinas?"

-bueno... duermo junto a ella... pero evito molestarla- le respondí

-así que... ¿picarón eh?... apuesto a que le agrada que la acaricies y todo es... *PLAF*... ¡ahh!... bueno, bueno, ya no te molesto bro... pero no me pegues así...- dijo Thomas sobándose la cabeza

-yo no... bueno yo lo hice... pero deja de molestar... sólo llevanos a casa- le dije a Thomas... a decir verdad el zape en la cabeza de mi amigo fue cortesía de Rainbow... en parte se lo merecía...

-bien... aquí estamos... hasta mañana bro, cuídate... y cuida a Dashi...- me dijo Thomas mientras bajaba del auto e iba a casa

-adios bro...- le dije antes de cerrar la puerta...

-así que... ¿tu poni preferida eh?- dijo Dash tratando de avergonzarme

-oye, oye... te salvé el trasero, así que no me molestes por hoy...- le reclamé

-no me salvaste el trasero... esa loca me lo pellizcó...- dijo Rainbow... luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso muy roja

-jajajajaja... por cierto, buena patada... casi matas a Thomas...- le dije riendo al recordar la escena

-bueno, ellos se lo buscaron...- dijo Dash- ahora sírveme algo que tengo hambre... ocultarme en esa caja me dejó muy cansada...- me dijo la pegaso mientras iba a la cocina y se sentaba en una silla

-dímelo a mí... tuve que cargarte toda la tarde... estoy muy cansado... creo que empezaré la búsqueda mañana- le dije mientras le servía una ensalada...

-entiendo, está bien...- me dijo ella mientras comía... luego de conversar y reír un poco por todo lo que pasó esta tarde, nos fuimos a dormir

-buenas noches Chris- me dijo la pegaso acomodándose en la cama

-buenas noches Dashi Washi XD... *PLAF*... bueno, bueno, mejor te digo Rainbow... descansa...- le dije luego de recibir un zape de buenas noches XD

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fué el capítulo nueve... a pedido de Rich, que no sé si estará leyendo esto... en todo caso... agradezcanle a él... por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de los chinos eh... sólo fue una idea que me surgió... ¿y quién no quisiera que esos tipos crearan una poni realista?

-Chris: en fin, como siempre cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo cap... donde las cosas se pondrán un poco difíciles para mí y para Dashi *PLAF*... ¡oye!, no puedes subir al escenario Dash... ¡baja ahora mismo!

-Rainbow: oblígame...*comienza a golpear a Chris*

-SonicRush: oookey... Rainbow va ganando... no se si esto es gracioso o vergonzozo... en fin, si desean pueden echarle un vistazo a mis otros fics... hasta luego ;D


	10. Cap 10: Maldito Cucharón

*se abre el telón*

*abucheos*

-SonicRush: ya, cálmense... sé que tardé mucho en esta ocasión, así que les traigo un capítulo esperado por todos ustedes... un capítulo sentimental XD

*le lanzan una silla*

-SonicRush: ¡no jodan!... tuve muchas tareas :( ... además les tengo noticias... junto con un grupo de ficcioners hemos creado una página en Facebook llamada United Brony Division... así que si desean dar alguna idea, ver noticias sobre nuestros fics o hacer una pregunta... pues visítennos :D

-Chris: ok, ok... ya calmense todos... mejor no demoramos más el Show y empezamos de una vez

-SonicRush: bien dicho... ahora, sin más molestias... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

Capítulo 10: Maldito Cucharón

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad...**

-¡a ver vago de mierda!... ¡despierta y levántate a hacer algo!, ¡en esta casa no te van a dar nada de gratis!-

-¡Andrés!, ¡deja de patearle la cuna al bebé!, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa hijo?!-

-si mama... ugh, que suerte tienes pequeña rata...-

**Y por otra parte...**

-Buenos días señorita Cabrona Ramera...-

-¡por última vez disléxico hijo de puta!... ¡soy RAMONA CABRERA, NO CABRONA RAMERA!-

-¡hey a mí no me tigre!... ¡digo, no me grite!...-

-y bien... ¿a qué ha venido?-

-vengo a mi cita por eyaculación precoz-

-¡pero su cita es a las 9:00!-

-¡demonios!... ¡otra vez me vine antes de tiempo!...-

**Volviendo con Chris...**

he pasado varios días ayudando a Rainbow con lo de volver a casa, cada noche salgo de casa a buscar ese laboratorio... estoy con el cuerpo hecho un desastre ya que sólo duermo tres o cuatro horas en todo el día...

-¡hey Chris!, ¡levántate, llegas tarde a la uni!- cierta pegaso me estaba moviendo para despertarme

-ugh... cinco minutos más- dije mientras le daba la espalda

-¡me pediste que te levantara!- reclamó ella

-sólo cinco más...- le supliqué

-¿ah, si?... *PLAF* ¡toma tus cinco minutos!- y ahí está señores... el zape de buenos días

-¡ahh!... ¡pendeja!...- me levanté de la cama para evitar otro zape de parte de la pegaso...- ¡esta me la pagarás!-

-¿cómo piensas hacer es... *PLAM*- antes de que ella termine de hablar, yo le lancé un almohadazo XD

-¡adiós, PALURDA!...- tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo del cuarto... estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando de pronto... *PLAM* algo me embistió por la espalda y caí al suelo todo desparramado...

-¡¿a quién llamas palurda?!- me reclamó la pegaso, que estaba sentada sobre mí

-Rainb... ow... bájate ...- le dije mientras intentaba levantarme...

-¡no!-

-¿ah, si?...- dí un fuerte tirón y la pegaso cayó sentada a un lado- jajajaja... tómatela...¡palurda!- agarré mi mochila y corrí nuevamente hasta la puerta... abrí la puerta de la casa y salí a la calle corriendo como un loco

-"¡hey!"-

-¿que pasa cerebro?-

-"¿acaso eres imbécil?"-

-¡no!... bueno... no mucho... ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-"acabas de salir a la calle corriendo, para que la poni no te alcanze"-

-pues... eso acabo de hacer...-

-"pero la calle está vacía"-

-¿y qué con eso?-

-"ella puede salir de la casa tarado..."-

-entonces...- dí media vuelta para ver mi casa... y efectivamente... la puerta estaba abierta, y no había rastros de la pegaso en ella...

-"oye Chirs..."-

-¿q...qué pa...pasa cerebro?...- pregunté con temor

-"¿e...estás sintiendo eso?..."-

-¿sentir q...- antes de terminar la pregunta... sentí una especie de respiración en mi nuca... era más como un bufido... lentamente dí media vuelta...

-"Chris... fue un placer reprobar contigo"-

-maldito cerebro...- comencé a retroceder lentamente al ver a la pegaso cara a cara... ella comenzó a acercarse mientras volaba

-¿listo para sufrir?- fue lo unico que ella pronunció

-Da...Dashi... por fav...*PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF*- ni suquiera terminé la frase, fui víctima de una lluvia de zapes

**Luego de un rato:**

-hola Chris... ¡¿O POR DIOS QUÉ RAYOS LE PASÓ A TU CABEZA?- me preguntó Ali al verme llegar a la uni... tenía la cabeza y la nuca llenas de chichones y moretones

-no es nada Ali... me caí de las escaleras-

-ehmm... Chris... tu no tienes segundo piso...-

-es que... me caí de otras escaleras...-

-¿qué clase de idiota se cae de...? ¡ah, cierto!... eres tú- dijo ella justificando mi caso

-pendeja...-

-¿qué me dijiste?-

-que mires esa abeja...-

-jejeje... pendejo-

-¿qué me dijiste?-

-que por ahí tambien hay un conejo...-

-sabes que eso no tiene sentido ¿cierto?-

-ñe, ñe...- Ali entró al salón sacándome la lengua...

**Un rato de clases después:**

-señor Chris-

-cinco minutitos más-

-¡señor Chris!-

-ya, ya... me levanto...- dije mientras despegaba mi cara de la carpeta...

-debería hecharlo de clase por venir a dormir- me dijo el pelón del maestro

-bueno... no es mi culpa...- le dije algo angustiado... la verdad estoy así por las pocas horas de sueño

-debería suspenderl...- antes de que el profe termine de hablar... pos acabó su clase y me largué de ahí... mientras caminaba por la uni noté que Ali me veía algo preocupada

-ehmm... ¿pasa algo?- le pregunté

-no lo sé... tú dímelo- me dijo ella

-pos... a mi no me pasa nada- le dije

-vamos... has estado muy cansado todos estos días... además, hoy has llegado muy golpeado... bueno, más de lo normal...- me cuestionó mi amiga

-ñehh... no te preocupes Ali... sólo es por un tiempo, luego regresaré a la normalidad- le dije para calmarla...

-bien... eso espero Chris...- me dijo ella

-hola!... saludó Thomas mientras se acercaba...-

-hola Thomas-contestamos Ali y yo al uníscono

-Thomas... dile a Chris que debería cambiar...- dijo ella mientras me señalaba

-¿ah?- mi amigo la miró confundido

-vamos, dícelo... mira como está el pobre...- dijo mientras señalaba mis ojeras

-oye bro... creo que Ali tiene razón, deberías descansar un poco...- me dijo Thomas algo preocupado

-no se preocupen... estoy bien amigos...- le dije a los dos locos...

-ookey... si tu lo dices... por qué no vamos a sentarnos un rato a esa banca...- dijo Ali... caminamos a la antes mencionada banca y mis amigos se dedicaron a conversar por un buen rato... yo ni siquiera estaba atento a lo que ellos me decían... estaba pensando en nuevos lugares para buscar ese laboratorio... quería que Dash esté en casa lo más pronto posible, me dolía cuando a veces ella se ponía triste... pero hago lo posible por ayudarla en este mundo...

-"sabes... creo que ambos sabemos lo que pasa aquí"-

-¿ah?... ¿eres tú cerebro?- pregunté confundido al oír otra voz en mi cabeza

-"ehmm... nope... soy alguien mejor"-

-¿quién carajos eres?... Kevin, te juro que si entraste de nuevo en mi mente te voy a...-

-"no soy Kevin tontito"-

-¿entonces?- pregunté

-"adivina"-

-dime de una vez... ¿quién carajos eres?-

-"bueno... una pista... tu cerebro no es el único que puede hablar"-

-demonios... ¿eres tú... hígado?-

-"nope"-

-¿páncreas?-

-"nope"-

-¿intestino grueso?-

-"nope"-

-¿esternocleidomastoideo?-

-"ni cerca"-

-me doy... dime de una vez...-

-"bueno, bueno... soy tu corazón"-

-aaaa... espera, ¿qué?- eso me djó aún más confundido

-"tu corazón tontito"-

-¿y qué quieres cucharón?-

-"pues lo mismo que tú quieres"-

-¿qué?-

-"no qué... ¿a quién?"-

-bueno... ¿a quién?-

-"a Rainbow"-

-¿ah?... creo que estás loco- dije algo molesto

-"lo estamos... estamos locos de amor"-

-ehmm... oookey... cerebro, ¿estas ahí?- pregunté llamando a mi amigo mental

-"qué onda Chris... espera... ¿quién llamó al corazón?"-

-no lo sé viejo... ese tarado anda molestándome con Rainbow- le reclamé

-"vamos cerebro, admítelo... ambos sabemos lo que Chris siente..."- dijo el corazón

-"a mí no me jodas cucharón, que yo ni sé de que hablas"- dijo el cerebro

-"sólo miren... te estás sacrificando por ella... desde que la conociste has hecho todo lo posible por estar junto a ella y hacerla feliz, incluso ahora estás dedicándole todo tu tiempo y tus fuerzas..."- me dijo el cucharón

-vamos... no seas tarado... eso lo hago por... por... bueno, por algo debo hacerlo...-

-"por amor"-

-¡que no lo hago por eso!-

-"lo haces por amor, lo haces por amor, lo haces por amor, lo haces por amor..."

-aghh... ¡cerebro has que se detenga!-

-"pero..."-

-¡obedece cabrón!-

-"bueno... si tú lo quieres"-

-así me... gust...- antes de que termine de hablar me sentí muy débil... de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...

**Horas después:**

-ugh... ¿qué? do..¿dónde estoy?- pregunté mientras despertaba desorientado... al ver el lugar supuse que me encontraba en un hospital...

-¡Chris! ¡qué bueno que despertaras!...- dio Ali mientras entraba a la habitación junto con Thomas

-¿qué me pasó chicos?- pregunté preocupado

-tuvo un paro cardiaco señor Chris...- dijo un doctor que entraba en la habitación

-pero yo... no tengo nada malo-

-al parecer fue debido a su actual condición... las pocas horas de sueño y el excesivo esfuerzo físico le están jugando una mala pasada...- me dijo el doctor

luego de una hora de recomendaciones y otras cosas, me dieron de alta

-gracias doc... me iré a casa a descansar...- dije mientras salía de la habitación

-oye bro... ¿cómo te sientes?- me preguntó Thomas

-estoy bien, sólo necesito ir a casa...- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar a casa...

-ok amigo... nos veremos luego- dijo Thomas mientras se despedía, Ali hizo lo mismo...

luego de un buen rato de caminata ... estaba de mal humor, ya que durante todo el camino mi cerebro y mi corazón estaban discutiendo...

-¡ya cállense que me desesperan!- grité a mitad de camino

-"¡pero él empezó!"- gritaron ambas voces en mi cabeza

-¡me importa un carajo!... ¡si no se callan me arrojaré de ese puente!- dije señalando un puente cerca de donde estaba

-"ta bueno, ta bueno"- dijeron ambos...

-bien... déjenme llegar a casa para ver a Dash...- dije cansado

-"amooor"-

-¡cállate pendejo!- grité nuevamente

-"bien, bien, me callo... *susurrando* amooor"-

-ugh...- llegué a casa algo molesto, lo único que quería era tirarme en la cama y no levantarme hasta la otra semana...

-hola Chris... ¿listo para continuar la búsqueda?- me preguntó Rainbow al verme entrar

-...- ni siquiera le presté atención... llegué a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama agotado

-¿Chris?... ¿estás bien?- me preguntó la pegaso mientras entraba en la habitación

-s...sí Rainbow, sólo estoy algo cansado... tuve un paro cardiaco...- le dije desde la cama

-aaa... ¡¿QUÉ?!...- la poni se asustó al escuchar lo que le dije- ¿pero qué pasó? ¿estás bien?!- Rainbow se acercó a mí y comenzó a hacerme miles de preguntas... estaba muy preocupada... no me atrevía a decirle que todo ocurrio por dedicarle mi tiempo... eso le rompería el alma...

-no... no fue nada Rainbow- le dije mientras trataba de calmarla... al parecer eso funcionó

-entonces... creo que deberías descansar... no sería bueno que salgas hoy a buscar esa cosa...- me dijo ella apenada...

-no... iré a buscar ese laboratorio Rainbow... no necesito descansar...- le dije mientras comenzaba levantarme para salir nuevamente... ya era de noche, y al igua que cada noche, salí en busca de ese laboratorio... en mi mochila llevaba un mapa y unas cuantas bebidas energéticas, en el mapa tenía marcadas las zonas que ya había buscado... y también las zonas que faltaban por explorar...

**Horas después...**

Eran cerca de las 3: 00 a.m. había llegado a un parque en las afueras de la ciudad... estaba muy cansado... pero no podía rendirme... Rainbow necesita mi ayuda; la pobre debe estar en casa lamentando el no estar con sus amigas... pero me siento cansado... mejor me recuesto en ese árbol a descansar un momento...

me acosté en el árbol y tomé una pequeña siesta... pero no fue por mucho ya que ocurrió algo que no esperaba...

-*susurrando* hey Chris... despierta-

-¿ah?... Ra... Rainbow... ¿qué haces aquí?... deberías estar en casa- le dije mientras me levantaba nuevamente

-no te preocupes Chris... yo estoy bien, te seguí para asegurarme de que no te pase nada...- me dijo ella mientras me veía preocupada

-oye... ¿desde cuándo estás tan interesada en mi seguridad?- le pregunté

-bueno, ya que me estás cuidando, pues yo también debo cuidarte- me dijo la pegaso

-suena lógico... pero sólo me detuve a tomar un descanso... continuaré con la búsqueda ahora mismo...- le dije con la voz algo soñolienta

-oye Chris... crees que puedas...-

-pues... estoy algo cansado pero...-

-ni hablar... es mejor que descanses un poco... lo último que queremos es que tengas otro paro cardiaco...- me dijo ella mientras me llevaba hasta una banca y me obligaba a sentarme

-entonces qué... ¿regresamos a casa?- le pregunte

-de hecho... estamos en un parque, y no hay nadie... así que me gustaría ejercitar un poco mis alas...- me dijo la pegaso- ¿qué dices?- me preguntó poniendo ojos de cachorro

-bien, bien... yo te vigilaré desde acá, no te alejes mucho eh...- le advertí antes de acomoadarme en la banca...

-está bien- dijo Rainbow mientras se elevaba y comenzaba a hacer muchas piruetas en el aire... se veía genial, creo que soy el tipo más afortunado del mundo al haberme encontrado con Dashi...

-"*susurrando* amooor"-

-no jodas cucharón...-

-"sabes... si tu no quieres notarlo... yo puedo hacerlo..."

-¿a qué te refieres?...-

-"nada, nada... tú sólo sigue con lo tuyo"-

-oookey...- me recosté y seguí observando a la pegaso sin darle importancia a mi estúpido corazón... la escena de la pegaso haciendo piruetas a la luz de la luna llena era hermosa... no puedo ni imaginarme la libertad que ella siente al estar en el aire... de pronto comencé a sentirme extraño... sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero luego esto se propagó por todo mi cuerpo...- ¿ughh?...

-¿y bien?... ¿qué te pareció?...- me preguntó Rainbow mientras aterrizaba y se sentaba al lado mío

-¡estuviste fantástica hayá arriba Rainbow!- le dije emocionado...

-pues... gracias Chris- me dijo la pegaso, pude notar un leve sonrrojo en ella al oír mis palabras- sabes... muero de ganas por regresar a mi mundo y contarle a todas las chicas lo que pasó...- me dijo ella mientras miraba la luna... no pude evitar sentirme muy triste al oír esas palabras- o... ¿ocurre algo Chris?, ¿dije algo malo?- me preguntó ella preocupada

-no... no es nada Rainbow... es sólo que, cuando tú te vayas... pues... yo me quedaré sólo aquí nuevamente... y creo que, luego de haberte conocido, mi vida no será la misma...- le dije apenado... en ese momento ella se acercó y me dió un fuerte abrazo

-yo también te extrañaré mucho amigo...- me dijo ella, pude notar que ella estaba con los ojos vidriosos... al parecer nunca se le pasó la idea de que tendría que dejarme sólo aquí...- pero no importa... yo siempre te recordaré Chris... quizá Twilight descubra una manera para venir a visitarte...- me dijo ella mientras seguía abrazada de mí

-pues... eso sería magnífico... Dashi...- le dije cariñosamente mientras correspondía el abrazo... luego de separarnos ambos nos quedamos un rato más sentados en la banca... conversando sobre todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora...

**Un largo rato después:**

-oye Rainbow... ya van a ser las 4:30... creo que mejor regresamos a cas...- al mirar a rainbow, bueno, me quedé singanas de decir más... ella estaba acurrucada a mi lado, hace un rato ya que se quedó dormida- *susurrando* déjalo así Dashi... de todas formas, no pesas tanto...- dije mientras me levantaba silenciosamente y cargaba a la pegaso camino a casa...

-*susurrando* ¿ugh?.. t...te...tengo que irme - Rainbow estaba hablando dormida

-*susurrando* sh, sh, sh... ya tranquila... yo te llevaré a casa- le susurré en el oído a la pegaso mientras la acurrucaba en mi pecho

-*susurrando* t...te quiero Chris...- fue lo último que escuché antes de que Rainbow vuelva a dejar de hablar

-"amooor"-

-puto corazón... bueno, por lo menos me alegro de algo...-

-"¿de qué?"-

-de que hoy descubrí ...que detrás de esta ametralladora de zapes hay una pegaso muy tierna y que se preocupa por mí...- dije mientras entraba a casa y acostaba a Rainbow en la cama... luego me cambié y me puse a dormir un rato...

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad...**

-¿alguna novedad?- preguntaba un científico

-ninguna hasta ahora jefe... pero no se preocupe, mañana analizaremos este sector- dijo un tipo mientras señalaba un punto en el mapa de la ciudad...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo de hoy, por lo visto Chris va a tener mucho más problemas de lo habitual...

-Chris: como si yo mismo no fuera un problema jeje... bueno, como dijo Rush, eso fue todo por hoy... y un saludo a Diego234, amigo sé que estás leyendo esto ñam ñam ñam ñam...

-SonicRush: exacto!, este capítulo fue traído gracias al pedido de ese tipo, y de LightningRunner18... así que espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus Reviews y buscarnos en Facebook... hasta luego ;D


	11. Cap 11: Adheridos Separados

*se abre el telón*

*reclamos*

-SonicRush: sí, sí... estoy retrasado un mes... discúlpenme señores, tuve que hacer muchas cosas y a decir verdad estuvo poco inspirado esta semana XD

-Chris: ñehh... lo que dijo, además este capítulo les gustará mucho amigos... dará inicio a muchas más aventuras... y les debemos un gran gracias a todos los que siguen esta graciosa historia

-SonicRush: sip... gracias a todos... y bueno sin más demoras... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 11: Adheridos Separados...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte:**

Se ve a un tipo con pinta de fontanero, una camisa roja bajo un overol azul... está golpeando a una especie de extraña tortuga

-¡por última vez maldito! ¡¿dónde está la princesa?!-

-*cof* *cof* e... ¡en el otro castillo imbécil!...-

-¡demonios!... ¡este es el quinto!...-

...

**Por otra parte:**

-¡te tragarás esas palabras imbécil!...-

-¡pero yo no ordené la sopa de letras!...¡mozo inútil!-

-aaa... en ese caso perdón señor...-

-además hay una mosca en esta sopa-

-no se preocupe... la araña que está en el pan se encargará de ella...-

**Volviendo con Chris:**

Me levanté muy desganado... como siempre, no pude dormir más de dos horas

-buenos días Chris...- me dijo Rainbow

-Buenos días Dash- le dije mientras iba a lavarme la cara

-ánimo amigo, sé que hoy lo conseguiremos...- me dijo la pegaso para tratar de animarme

-eso me dices a diario Dash... ya está perdiendo su efecto en mi...- le dije mientras regresaba a la cama... no quería levantarme hoy, al igual que el resto de días...

-¡hey!, levántate... debes ir a la uni...- me dijo ella

-nope... no iré por hoy... no tengo ganas- le dije a la pegaso mientras me acurrucaba nuevamente

-¡debes ir!- me gritó mientras me levantaba de la cama

-pero no tengo ganas de ir...- reclamé

-Chris... tu nunca tienes ganas de ir...-

-bueno, bueno... me voy... hay un poco de cereal en la cocina- le dije mientras me levantaba, tomaba mi mochila y salía de casa

luego de caminar como zombi por un buen rato... llegué a la uni

-hola bro, ¿cómo estás?- me preguntó Thomas

-bien... supongo...- le dije

-wow... te ves muy descuidado Chris- me dijo Ali, que también se acercó a ver

-sí, sí, lo sé... he estado muy ocupado todos estos días, ya ni siquiera tengo tiempo de dormir...- le dije algo malhumorado, todo esto me está cansando a decir verdad

-tranquilo amigo, sólo necesitas descansar un poco...- me dijo Ali- pero primero vayamos a clases...-

En fin, fui al salón y pasé todo el tiempo intentando no dormirme... aunque desistía por momentos...

**Horas después:**

-oye Chris... ¿no quieres ir un rato a mi casa?... Ali dijo que iría a jugar Fighting Is Magic un rato... ¿qué dices? -me preguntó Thomas

-pues... lo siento amigo... tengo que hacer...- le dije fastidiado... a decir verdad me moría por divertirme un rato, o descansar...

-vamos bro, necesitas un descanso... ¿todo esto es por lo de la novia cierto?-

-¿eh?... ¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunté confundido

-lo noté bro, desde que nos dijiste que conseguiste una chica has andado así...-

-pues yo... ehmm... bueno, tienes un poco de razón...- le dije... ni modo, es la respuesta sin viajes dimensionales ni pegasos pegalonas

-bien, entonces andando... ella debe entender- dijo mi amigo mientras me subía en el auto

-pe..pero..-

-sin peros- me dijo Ali que ya estaba en el auto

y así me llevaron hasta el hogar de mi amigo... al llegar luché un poco por irme a casa... pero tras varios fallidos intentos me cansé y me eché un rato a dormir...

**Horas después:**

-o...oigan... ¿qué pasó?...- me levanté con buen humor... a decir verdad necesitaba un descanso de esos...

-pues te dormiste durante toda la tarde... Ali se fue hace horas y ya es de madrugada mira- Thomas me señaló el reloj, éste marcaba la 1:00 am

-¡carajo!... - me levanté y salí corriendo hacia la calle- debo llegar a casa...- para mi mala suerte estaba lloviendo

-oye bro, deja te llevo- me dijo Thomas

luego de esperar unos minutos subí al auto de mi amigo y comenzamos a andar...

-amigo, deberías hablar con ella- me dijo Thomas

-¿por qué dices eso?- le pregunté

-bueno, no creo que ella no haya notado como te encuentras... y me sorprende que no haya intentado decirte nada... quizá ella no se preocupe por ti tanto como tu te preocupas por ella...- esas últimas palabras me dejaron pensando... todo este tiempo he estado muy decaído, Dash a tratado de animarme y eso, pero no me ha dado un día de descanso... y eso me está cansando

-"a mi también me ha cansado todo esto..."-

-lo sé cerebro...-

-"a mí no"-

-tu cállate cucharón...-

-bien Chris, ya estamos aquí- dijo Thomas mientras detenía el auto...

-gracias por traerme bro-

-y recuerda amigo... debes decirle que estás cansado, ella debe obedecerte y respetar tu decisión... sea por las buenas o por las malas- me dijo mi amigo antes de irse...

-ookey...- dije antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta en medio de la lluvia...

-"él tiene razón... Rainbow deberá respetar nuestras horas de descanso"-

-sip... y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ellas cerebro- dije mientras entraba en la casa... al cerrar la puerta la pegaso apareció casi al instante...

-¿dónde estabas tonto?... vi que ese amigo tuyo te trajo... creí que hoy seguiríamos con la búsqueda...- me reclamó Dash algo molesta

-sí... pero necesitaba descansar un poco...- le dije

-¿entonces qué?... ¿continuarás la búsqueda?...- me preguntó ella

-Rainbow... está lloviendo y sigo algo cansado... lo haré mañana- le dije mientras iba hasta el cuarto y me acostaba

-¡pero dijiste que lo harías hoy!- me reclamó ella mientras me tomaba de un brazo y me levantaba

-pero estoy cansado Dash... esto no es fácil ¿sabes?...- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama- es un trabajo muy difícil... ¡DEMONIOS!, ¡hace dos días que acabaron mis vacaciones!... ¡debí haber vuelto al trabajo!... Dash... ahora será más difícil aún ¿lo notaste?

-lo sé... pero tu eres el único que conozco tarado... si hubiera más le pediría a otro... ya que tu no aguantas ni 10 minutos corriendo jeje...-

-¿me estás diciendo debilucho?- le reclamé mientras me levantaba para estar cara a cara con la pegaso

-¿qué acaso eres ciego?...- me preguntó ella en tono burlón... luego de esto ella puso su casco en mi pecho... y me sentó de un empujón- ¿eso te explicó bien?-

-¿ah sí?... pues si soy tan debilucho... por qué no haces las cosas tú sola... después de todo yo no te importo- le dije molesto

-no lo hago porque tú dijiste que me ayudarías tarado-

-y lo hago... pero ahora estoy cansado... así que espera que descanse- le dije- todos estos días he estado pésimo... y a tí ni siquiera te importó- le dije mientras me acostaba nuevamente

-¡oye!... ese día te pregunté si estabas bien...- me dijo ella

-sólo lo hiciste porque te enteraste de que me dio un paro cardíaco... luego de eso no volviste a decir nada-

-pues no lo necesitabas-

-lo sabía... nunca te preocupaste... sólo déjame descansar...- le dije

-¿entonces no me ayudarás?... eres un tonto debilucho... ni siquiera puedes buscar algo tan fácil como un gran laboratorio sin quejarte ni reclamar-

-pues si es tan fácil buscarlo... ¡¿por qué no lo haces tú?!- le dije mientras le daba la espalda aun acostado

-¡bien, lo haré!... y siempre me preocupé por ti tonto... porque tú eras mi amigo...- me dijo la pegaso... luego de eso no la volví a escuchar...

-vamos... sólo déjame descansar... mañana continuaré con la bus...- me di media vuelta para ver a la pegaso... pero no encontré nada... sólo una ventana abierta...- ¿Rainbow?...- en ese momento recordé lo último que me dijo la pegaso...- ¡RAINBOW!- me levanté de golpe y salí de la casa... comencé a correr en la lluvia mientras gritaba el nombre de la pegaso... no sabía qué hacer... ni a dónde ir... sólo corría en medio de la noche... todo se veía tan solitario... y más aún sin mi amiga de crin multicolor...- ¡RAINBOW! ¡DEJA DE BROMEAR!... ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!- gritaba por las calles...- Rainbow... no... esto no puede estar pasando... ella debe estar por aquí... de seguro aparecerá riéndose en cualquier momento- trataba de convencerme a mí msmo de que todo estaba bien... luego de buscarla por un buen rato regresé a casa... busqué en casa y tampoco estaba ahí...- yo... lo siento Rainbow... sé que me equivoqué... sal de una vez... me estás asustando Dash...- decía en voz alta... pero era en vano... ella no andaba por ningún lado...- esto está mal... esto está mal... esto está mal...- me acosté en la cama... me sentía destrozado por dentro... había perdido la única compañía que tenía en esta casa... me sentía solo... lloré hasta quedarme dormido...

**(Pongan la canción "Adheridos Separados" para dar algo de ambiente)**

**Al día siguiente:**

Me levanté algo desorientado... esperaba encontrar a Dash a mi lado... pero no encontré nada, sólo los peluches que le había regalado...fui hasta el baño y me lavé la cara... tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar... fue entonces que me di cuenta... había sentenciado a muerte a Rainbow... si ella era vista por cualquier persona, estaría perdida... salí nuevamente de casa para continuar mi búsqueda sin importarme el trabajo ni la universidad... no regresaré a casa hasta encontrar a Dash...

**Mientras tanto en el campo (PDV Rainbow Dash****):**

Desperté algo adolorida... dormí en lo alto de un árbol, por seguridad me alejé de la ciudad para evitar ser vista... a lo lejos puedo ver los edificios... llegó la hora de iniciar mi búsqueda... sólo espero encontrar ese laboratorio pronto para largarme de este horrible lugar, lleno de falsos amigos... y pensar que él logró ganarse mi confianza... creí que de verdad le importaba... pero sólo era un tonto... el tonto que me encontró... desearía nunca haberlo conocido, lo único que logró es lastimar mi orgullo... y mi corazón...

levanté vuelo... y comencé a acercarme a la ciudad... empecé la búsqueda sin demora, sólo me detuve por un momento a tomar algunas frutas para desayunar... de pronto reconocí a un humano...

**Punto de Vista Chris:**

me encontraba recorriendo las calles... de pronto vi una silueta en los cielos... no había gente cerca... así que corrí en dirección de la silueta

-¡Rainbow! ¡escúchame!- comencé a gritar mientras me acercaba

**Volviendo con Rainbow:**

-¡rayos!... ¿qué ese tonto no tenía que ir a la uni hoy?...- volé lo más rápido que pude para ocultarme entre las nubes...

-¡Rainbow! ¡sé que eres tú!... ¡por favor escúchame!, ¡sé que soy un tonto y lamento todo lo que dije anoche!... ¡por favor perdóname y regresa!- gritaba él desde el suelo

-"sólo está mintiendo... él nunca aprenderá"- pensé mientras seguía oculta

-ugh... debe haber sido mi imaginación... no hay nada aquí...- escuché decir a Chris antes de irse

-"no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo"- pensé mientras me iba del lugar, ahora debo tener más cuidado ya que Chris también me está buscando...

comencé a buscar por todos los lugares libres de gente... me detuve por la tarde y regresé al campo para descansar un poco... andar ocultándose es algo difícil en un lugar donde hay edificios de muchos pisos y hay mucha gente en las ventanas... hace un momento una niña me vio... por suerte sólo se desmayó, nada de que preocuparme...

**Punto de Vista Chris:**

-lo sé Ali... iré en un par de días... ahora debo arreglar un asunto importante *cuelgo el teléfono*- Alicia acaba de llamarme, al parecer se preocupó de que no llegara a clase hoy...

*Ring* *Ring*

-¿aló?... hola jefe... sí, lamento no ir estos días... de hecho quería pedirle un par de días más ya que necesito solucionar algunos asuntos de importancia... ¿que no me preocupe?... gracias la verdad yo... aaa... estoy despedido... bien, adiós... ¡cabrón! *cuelgo el teléfono*- y ese es mi jefe despidiéndome de mi trabajo... ahora sí que estoy jodido... debo buscar más cosas... una pegaso, un laboratorio y un trabajo... por si buscar sólo al laboratorio no fuera difícil...

-bien... no debo rendirme... debo continuar y no distraerme...- me dije a mi mismo antes de seguir buscando a Rainbow...

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad (Tercera persona):**

Se ve al científico junto a un grup...

-¿y bien?-

-sólo nos faltan algunos sectores por revisar señor... por ahora revisaremos este *dice uno de los hombres señalando una parte del mapa de la ciudad... en ella está la casa de nuestro protagonista*

-bien, ¿qué estan esperando?... ¡inicien la busqueda!-

-¡sí señor!-

**Dias despues (Tercera Persona):**

Se ve a Thomas llegando a la uni junto a Alicia... ambos conversan algo preocupados...

-... entonces... ¿tampoco lo has visto?- pregunta Thomas

-no... y ese tonto me está preocupando, lo llamé hace unos días y me dijo que tenía asuntos que atender... y bueno, no se ha aparecido en todos estos días...- respondía Alicia

-yo tambien me estoy preocupando... incluso me estoy sintiendo algo culpable...- dijo Thomas

-¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó Ali

-pues... yo... le dije que... ¡mira!, ¡ahí está!- dijo Thomas señalando a su amigo a lo lejos...

y tenía razón... poco a poco la silueta de su amigo se hizo más clara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ambos amigos quedaron sorprendidos... frente a ellos estaba Chris, tenía la cara sucia y la ropa igual... parecía que no había ido a casa en muchos días, se veía muy decaído...

-¡¿qué te pasó?!- preguntó Alicia asustada

-na...nada...- respondió Chris con la voz apagada... en ese momento su estómago comenzó a hacer ruidos

-¿no has desayunado?- preguntó Thomas

-no... y no he comido nada en todos estos días...- respondió Chris

-wow... bien, vamos a clase, te compraré algo de comida en el cafetín...-

**Punto de vista Chris:**

me encontraba caminando junto a Ali y Thomas... a decir verdad no he venido aquí por las clases, vine a buscar a Rainbow por este sector... no la he encontrado en todos estos días y estoy temiendo lo peor...

-ven... la clase está por comenzar...- me dijo Ali mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba al salón... al entrar todos me quedaron viendo... creo que mi apariencia está llamando la atención... en ese momento llegó el calvo del profe...

-señor Christian... que gusto verlo... ha faltado cuatro días... ¿que significa eso?-

-ehmm... que hoy es viernes...-

-jej... tome asiento... aunque sería mejor que tome un baño...-

-ya, ya, me siento...- le dije al profe mientras iba a sentarme... en fin, luego de unos minutos no aguanté más y me quedé dormido... de hecho no había dormido todos estos días, no podía hacerlo sabiendo que Rainbow estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad intentando esconderse...

-¡señor Christian!- gritó el profe haciendo que despierte

-¿sí profesor?...-

-¿podría mostrar algo de interés?... si sigue así va a perder el curso... y la carrera...-

-como si ahora no tuviera problemas por tener que buscar algo... ahora quieren hacerme perder más cosas...-

-¿que dijo?- me preguntó el pelón... en ese momento no soporté más, me puse de pié y comencé a hablar

-escuche señor... tengo suficientes problemas en mi vida como para que me den más... acabo de perder mi trabajo, debo andar con cuidado por las calles ya que un tipo me busca para matarme... y hace unos días perdí lo que más quiero... llevo buscándola todo este tiempo y no la he encontrado... ¿cómo cree que me siento?... y para colmo llego a este lugar a recibir críticas de como me veo... sin ofender Ali...-

-no hay cuidado...-

-entonces, si usted no va a hacer nada más que darme aún más problemas... le pediré que me de permiso de retirarme y seguir buscándola... gracias...- luego de decir esto salí del salón sin esperar una respuesta del pelón...

**Un rato después:**

Había buscado por cada rincón de la uni... pero no había señales de que Dash haya estado aquí... frustrado y enfadado por los resultados de mi búsqueda fui a sentarme por un momento en una de las bancas... me encontraba perdido en mi mente mientras trataba de imaginarme algún lugar de la ciudad en el que no hubiera buscado...

-oye... no debiste hacer eso...- esuché una voz detrás mío

-bueno... ya lo hice ¿no?...- dije mientras miraba atras... era el profesor...

-te lo digo como amigo hijo...- me dijo él mientras se sentaba a mi lado- ¿sabes?... esas palabras que dijiste me recordaron a mi juventud... también cometí un gran error con una persona que amaba... y tuve que buscarla con el corazón hecho pedazos...- me dijo el profesor...

-¿es enserio?- le pregunté

-creeme Chris... nunca me arrepentí tanto en mi vida de lo que había dicho... la conciencia y el corazón no me dejaron dormir todo ese tiempo... por suerte la encontré después...- dijo el maestro

-¿cómo la encontró?- le pregunté

-¿te digo un secreto?... cuando las chicas están frustradas, ellas optan por buscar un lugar que les traiga buenos recuerdos... un lugar especial para ellas...- me dijo el tipo- en fin, te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda hijo... yo tengo que dar algunas clases...- me dijo el profesor antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar

-profesor...- el calvo volteó al oír mi llamado- gracias...- fue lo único que le dije antes de irme a continuar mi búsqueda...

comencé a correr mientras intentaba imaginar un lugar especial para Rainbow...

-"no tengo nada"-

-lo sé cerebro... yo tampoco tengo idea de dónde buscarla... el único lugar en el que pudimos compartir un buen momento fue en casa y en ese parque de hace unos días... espera... ¡el parque!-

-"pero está algo lejos de aquí"-

-no importa... debemos ir-

**Punto de vista Rainbow:**

Ya está empezando a anochecer... estoy algo cansada, no he encontrado ninguna pista de ese laboratorio en todos estos días de búsqueda... creo que ese tonto de Chris tenía razón... será mejor que regrese... ¡¿qué estoy diciendo?!, no regresaré a ese lugar, no me importa que está cansada, con hambre o que lo extrañe... ¡¿eh?!... creo que sólo estoy algo cansada... eso es todo, será mejor que descanse un poco... creo que este es un buen lugar...

aterricé en un parque que se me hacía familiar... no había personas cerca así que no tenía problemas con ocultarme... decidí sentarme un rato en el pasto a ver las estrellas... tenía hambre y hacía mucho frío... después de tantos días de búsqueda sin descanso tengo las alas adoloridas, no sé cuánto más pueda soportar esto... pero no me daré por vencido... ¿quién lo diría?... en realidad si necesitaba la ayuda de chris... en realidad... lo necesito...

**Punto de Vista Chris:**

-bien... ya estamos por llegar...-

-"ehmm... está cerrado"-

-lo sé cerebro, lo estoy viendo... bueno, eso significa que no hay personas dentro... así que hay que entrar a la antigua- al llegar a las rejas de la puerta comencé a escalar...

luego de subir con cuidado y caer desde arriba... comencé a caminar en busca de la pegaso... caminé y caminé... y caminé un poco más... hasta que a lo lejos divisé una pequeña silueta en el pasto...

-"hey... no grites, si nos escucha y sigue molesta se irá otra vez... será mejor acercarse lentamente y una vez cerca tratar de evitar que salga volando"-

-buena idea cerebro... espera... ¿quién eres tú? ¿qué hiciste con mi cerebro?-

-"deja de decir estupideces y sigue el plan... el hambre me obliga a pensar"-

-bueno... eso suena razonable...- comencé a acercarme lentamente... con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido... pero de pronto algo pasó, la pegaso abrió las alas lista para emprender el vuelo...-¡nooo!-

**Punto de Vista Rainbow:**

-"bien... llegó la hora de irme a dormir, mañana continuaré la búsqueda"- pensé mientras estaraba mis adoloridas alas para regresar al arbol en el que estuve durmiendo todos estos días...

-¡nooo!- escuché un grito detrás mío... antes de poder reaccionar algo se abalanzó sobre mí y me inmovilizó... cuando ví lo que tenía sobre mí me quedé sorprendida... era una especie de horrible vago humano, estaba todo descuidado y sucio... pero su rostro se me hacía familiar... un momento... ¡es Chris!...

-¡sueltame tonto! ¡te dije que haría esto sola!-

-¡no!... escucha Rainbow... lo siento, lo siento, losiento... nunca quise que te fueras, me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije esa noche... por favor regresa a casa... me siento muy solo, sin tí sólo soy un idiota más sin nada de especial... por favor regresa...- el humano había empezado a llorar... las lágrimas bajaban de su sucio rostro y caían en mi pecho...

-q... ¿qué te pasó?...- le pregunté

-desde que te fuiste no he parado de buscarte... ni siquiera me he detenido para comer o regresar a casa... ¿no lo entiendes?... no puedo vivir sabiendo que mi amiga está en peligro... y todo por mi culpa... lo siento Rainbow... fui un tarado egoísta... por favor perdóname...- en este punto yo también me sentía algo arrepentida... de hecho también había sido un poco egoísta con mi amigo... no me preocupé mucho por saber cómo estaba...

-y... yo también lo siento... debí demostrarte que también me preocupaba por tí...- le dije a Chris

-te perdono Rainbow... pero por favor regresa a casa- me dijo él mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte... a decir verdad he querido regresar desde hace unos días... pero yo también tengo orgullo...

-creo que... está bien, necesito darme un baño...- le dije riendo un poco...

-¡genial!... ¡me alegra mucho que regresaras Rainbow!- Chris se lavantó mientras me cargaba como si fuera una pequeña...- continuaré la búsqueda en cuanto lleguemos... esta vez lo lograremos Rainbow...

-Chris...- le dije

-¿sí Rainbow?-

-ya puedes bajarme... no me voy a ir...- el seguía abrazándome

-jeje... bueno- él me soltó

**Un rato después:**

-jeje... llevo días sin aparecerme por aquí- decía Chris mientras veíamos a lo lejos la casa

-lo admito, también me alegra llegar a tu casa Chris- le dije

-oye... hemos estado viviendo ahí todo este tiempo... tambien es tu casa Rainbow...- me dijo él- y sí... es un gusto estar de vuelta en nuestra ca... ¿casa?... ¡rapido escóndete!- Chris me empujó a un arbusto que estaba cerca y él también se escondió junto a mí

-¿qué pasa?- le pregunté confundida

-*susurrando* es el tipo ese que nos anda buscando...-

-*susurrando* ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-

-*susurrando* nuestra casa ya no es segura... ya no podemos llegar a ella... debemos buscar otro lugar...-

-*susurrando* ¿a dónde iremos ahora?- le pregunté

-*susurrando* pues... tengo una idea... pero no creo que te guste...- me dijo él

**Un largo rato después (PDV Chris):**

-¿estás seguro de esto?... yo sigo creyendo que es tonto- me decía Rainbow

-lo sé... pero es lo único que nos queda... a ver cuanto aguantamos sin que Thomas note que eres real...- le dije a ella mientras la cargaba como a un peluche... ambos estábamos frente a la casa de mi amigo...

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

...

-¿seguro que está en cas...-

-shhh... ahí viene-

-¿si?... ¡ah! ¡hola Chris!... y veo que trajiste a Dashi jeje... aunque... está igual de sucia que tú- dijo mi amigo al abrir la puerta... pude escuchar un ligero gruñido de parte de la pegaso

-sí jeje... amigo, necesito un gran favor...- le dije

-bien, dime-

-necesito... que me dejes quedarme en tu casa por unos días- le dije a Thomas

-pero... ¿qué pasó con tu casa?- me preguntó él

-no lo sé... cuando regresé el tipo ese que me golpeó estaba con un gran grupo revisando todo el lugar...- le expliqué

-bien... supongo que no tengo problema, por suerte esta casa tiene dos habitaciones jeje... adelante-

-genial bro...- le dije mientras entraba en la casa

-ehmm... ¿no tajiste equipaje ni nada?- me preguntó él

-no pude llegar a casa en días... por eso estoy así- le dije

-jeje... sí, sím Ali me contó todo lo que dijiste en clase... y dime amigo ¿encontraste a tu novia?- preguntó Thomas... Rainbow dirigió su mirada hacia mí

-"sip... estamos jodidos... di algo estúpido, que sino no pasamos de esta noche"-

-yo... yo no dije que perdí a mi novia... dije que perdí alguien muy importante para mí... no dije que era mi novia- expliqué

-oookey, no te alteres bro... ¿y por qué el tipo ese sigue buscándote?- me preguntó él

-no lo sé... pero por suerte logré escapar junto con ella- dije mirando a la pegaso que traía en brazos

-jeje... siéntala en el sofá...-

-bien, ya me estaba cansando de cargarla... oye bro, necesito un poco de agua...-

-ve a la cocina, yo me quedo cuidando a Dashi...-

-ok...- dejé a Dash en el sofá y fui a la cocina... estaba tomando mucha agua ya que todos estos días de caminata me tenían muy agotado... de pronto escuché algo

-¡AHHHH!-

-"¡demonios!"- salí corriendo de la cocina... lo que encontré me sorprendió mucho... mi amigo estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor mientras sobaba su mano

-¡¿qué te pasó?!-

-¡ESA COSA!... ¡NO ES UN PELUCHE!... ¡LLAMARÉ A LA POLICÍA!... ¡DENUNCIARÉ A ESOS CHINOS DESGRACIADOS!-

-oye, oye... cálmate bro... no hagas nada de eso...- traté de tranquilizar a mi amigo- ¿qué lo hiciste a Rainbow?-

-¡nada!... ¡yo solo intenté acariciarla!... ¡ESA PENDEJA ME MORDIÓ!... ¡NO PUEDE QUEDARSE EN ESTA CASA!-

-"¿es enserio?... sólo dos minutos y ya mordió a Thomas... bien, ahí fue la idea de que no descubra que no es un peluche"-

-lo sé cerebro... bien, hora de la verdad... ¿qué te hizo mi amigo?- le pregunté a Rainbow... la pegaso me miró sorprendida por un momento... pero luego entendió que esa era la única manera de que amos nos quedemos en la casa

-e... ¡ése tarado me pellizcó los cachetes!... ¡y dijo que Fluttershy era mejor que yo!- reclamó la pegaso furiosa, al parecer no le gustó que le digan que una de sus amigas es mejor que él

-¡ESTÁ HABLANDO!- Thomas tenía una cara de WTF? épica

-oye amigo, cálmate... toma asiento y te explicaré todo-

-¡esto está yéndose al carajo! ¡esa cosa es del diablo!- grtió Thomas desde el suelo mientras señalaba a Dash

-¡¿ah, si?!... ¡ven acá!, ¡te enseñaré a respetar!- Rainbow se molestó mucho por lo que dijo mi amigo... antes de que pueda hacer algo ella se avalanzó sobre el pobre Thomas...

*PLAF* *PLAF*

-¡cálmense los dos!- intervine y separé a los dos...

-¡amigo llama a la policía! ¡esa cosa nos va a matar!-

-¿quieres más tarado?- Rainbow seguía buscando pelea

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!- cuando dije eso ambos voltearon a verme- ¡nadie va a llamar a la policia!, ¡y nadie matará a nadie!... escucha Thomas... siéntate y te explicaré todo-

-¡ya lo oíste!... o sino...- Rainbow amenazó a Thomas con su casco... mi amigo abedeció y se sentó en el sofá

**Una explicación después...**

-Así que... ella es la verdadera Rainbow Dash...- dijo Thomas

-*suspiro* sí, por quinta vez... es ella- le respondí nuevamente

-ehmm... me disculpan un momento...- mi amigo se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina- ¡KIAAAAAAAAAA!- desde la cocina se escuchó el grito de Fangirl más agudo de la historia... lo extraño es que él era hombre- bien, gracias- dijo él mientras volvía a aparecer

-entonces... ¿podemos quedarnos?- preguntó Dash

-¡claro Dashi!... ¡pueden quedarse!... ¡haremos muchas cosas y nos divertiremos!... ¡quiero que me cuentes todo de equestria y tus amigas!- dijo Thomas muy emocionado

-jeje... gracias bro, te debo una...- le dije a mi amigo...

el resto de la noche la pasé solo... Thomas y Dash se la pasaron hablando de toda equestria... yo por mi parte fui hasta una de las ventanas y me dediqué a observar la noche con tranquilidad...

-"al fin podemos descansar"-

-lo sé cerebro...-

-"ehhmm... no soy tu cerebro"-

-¿eh?-

**mientras tanto con Rainbow y Thomas (Tercera Persona):**

-Oye Rainbow, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-

-pues... no recuerdo bien, pero todo este tiempo he estado en casa de Chris-

-ya veo... ¿sabes algo?... mi amigo se preocupa mucho por tí, lo traes re loco jeje...-

-sí, quizá sea por tantos zapes jeje...- Rainbow se avergonzó un poco al oír eso

-ehmm... ¿y por qué huíste de su casa?- preguntó nuevamente Thomas

-bueno, tuvimos una discución... el me reclamó diciendo que no me preocupaba por él... que estaba muy cansado y necesitaba reponerse... y que yo no había hecho casi nada por ayudarlo- al oír esto Thomas se sorprendió... ya que él le dijo a Chris que haga eso...

-ehmm... Dash... creo que... jeje... creo que yo tuve parte de la culpa... le dije a Chris que debía darse a respetar y exigir que lo dejen descansar...-

-¿tu hiciste eso?- le pegaso se enfureció al oír eso... pero luego trató de calmarse

-lo siento... creo que sin querer les causé un gran problema... Chris ha estado buscándote todo este tiempo... es un gran amigo... míralo- dijo Thomas señalando a Chris... él estaba en la ventana- creo que deberías agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por tí...-

-creo que tienes razón... ¿cómo lo hago?- preguntó Dash

-pues... como te dije... lo traes loco... así que creo que sé cómo le gustaría que le des las gracias...-

**Volviendo con Chris:**

-"bien... 5 minutos más mirando la luna y me iré a dormir..."- pensé... me sentía algo excluido, ya que no sé de ponis tanto como Thomas... creo que deberé acostumbrarme a ver a Rainbow hablando todo el día con mi amigo... en ese momento sentí un toquido en el hombro que me sacó de mis pensamientos... al voltear noté que era Dash- ¿eh?... hola Rainbow- le dije a la pegaso

-ho...hola Chris... que...quería agradecerte...- Rainbow estaba muy roja y se veía nerviosa

-¿agradecerme?, ¿por qué?- le pregunté algo confundido

-tú sabes... por lo que has hecho hasta ahora...- me dijo ella... en ese momento ella me dió un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla... admito que me sentí algo extraño al recibir ese tipo de afecto de parte de la pegaso... jeje...- en fin, gracias por todo Chris- me dijo ella... luego de esto se fue volando

-de... de nada... Dashi...-

-"bien... ya podemos irnos a dormir en paz"-

-sip... tienes razón cerebro-

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno, ese fue el capítulo de esta semana... actualizaré pronto jeje...

-Chris: esperamos que les haya gustado... y no se olviden de agregar a favoritos y dejar sus reviews...

-SonicRush: también pueden visitar mi facebook y la página de la comunidad... hasta pronto :D

-Chris: nos vemos en otro capítulo amigos, cuídense mucho ;D


	12. Cap 12: Operación Anti-Hibernación

*Se abre el telón*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!, bienvenidos a un capítulo más de este fic

-Chris: lamentamos mucho la demora amigos, el escritor aqui presente ha tenido algunos asuntos que resolver en la universidad y todo eso

-SonicRush: sip, pero ya estoy regularizando todo nuevamente... bueno, este capítulo llegó gracias a un ficcioner amigo mío que me habló al Facebook para pedirme que actualize este fic, y como tuve tiempo libre esta semana decidí dedicarle tiempo al fic que me pidió... así que agradezcanle a "MyLittleBronyX" por el pedido...

-Chris: y bueno, sin más demora a lo que venimos

-SonicRush: exacto, ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 12: Operación Anti-Hibernación

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad:**

-¡Espartanos!... ¡esta noche cenaremos en el infierno!-

-¡no le hables así a los niños tarado!, ¡si no quieres ir a cenar a casa de mi madre me iré sola!-

-ya, ya, vamos a la suegra...-

**Por otra parte:**

\- ...¿Y por qué tienes que ir tu?, ¿por qué no mandan a otro?-

-porque es mi expedición querida-

\- ¡Todo lo ves redondo! ¿Estás loco o eres idiota?

-solo déjame ir a hacer ese descubrimiento-

\- ¡No conoces ni a mi familia y vas a descubrir el nuevo mundo!

-si, pero ya todos me están esperando-

-¿Y sólo van a viajar hombres? ¿crees que soy estúpida?-

-no yo...-

-¿Y quién es esa tal María? ¿Qué Pinta? ¡Y la hija de puta se hace la Santa!-

-oye... cálmate un poco, yo solo...-

-¡a mi no me vas a engañar! ¡todo lo tenias planeado maldito!-

-pero yo...-

-¡te vas a encontrar con sabe dios quien!... ¡y la reina Isabel!, ¿me vas a decir que la Reina te paga el viaje porque tú le mostraste un huevo o qué?-

-oye yo solo...-

-¡cállate!... ¡y no vas a ningún lado Colón!-

-si querida...-

**Volviendo con Chris:**

Me levante para ir a la uni, tenía a Dash a mi lado aun dormida y a Thomas tocando la puerta para despertarnos

-¡oye Chris!... apúrate que se hace tarde- decía mi amigo del otro lado de la puerta

-bueno, bueno, ya voy...- dije mientras me levantaba y hacía todo antes de salir a la cocina

-bueno, hora de irnos- dijo mi amigo abriendo la puerta de la casa

-nope, déjame le preparo el desayuno a Dash- le dije mientras hacía una ensalada lo mas rápido que podía

-¿es enserio?... ¿te tenía de cocinero en tu casa?-

-no me dijo que lo hiciera, pero es mejor mantenerla felíz a que ande de mal humor y diciendo que ella debe hacer todo en la casa... ademas si Dash tiene el estómago lleno es mas difícil que me alcance para golpearme... aunque sé que de todos modos lo hará- le dije algo avergonzado

-bueno ya está la ensalada... ahora si vámonos... ¡nos vemos Dashi!- gritó Thomas como despedida mientras salía

-¡te deje el desayuno en la mesa Rainbow!- grité yo

-¡ya váyanse y dejen dormir tarados!- gritó ella desde el cuarto

-okey...- cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar junto a Thomas

-no se cómo soportaste el carácter de Dashi por tanto tiempo-

-pues... tendrás que averiguarlo porque tú también deberás hacerlo- le dije riendo, pude notar un poco de precupación en su rostro

-lo se... todo sea por ayudar a la pegaso- dijo el- ayer no pude dormir pensando en posibles lugares, y bueno... hoy tengo un curso realmente aburrido... así que llegando a la casa dormiré como oso hibernando-

-yo igual... a veces Rainbow patea mientras duerme... y eso me tiene paranoico-

-bueno, ya estamos llegando así que nos vemos después de clase bro- ambos entramos a la uni y tomamos rutas a diferentes salones

**Horas después:**

-y bueno... eso fue todo, me quedaré un tiempo en casa de Thomas...- terminaba de explicarle a Ali, claro omitiendo la parte de Rainbow

-pues, me parece bien... espero el tipo ese deje de andar por ahí pronto y regreses a tu vida normal- me dijo ella

-si claro... normal... oye, ahí está Thomas... o mejor dicho el zombie Thomas- le dije al ver a mi amigo todo decaído

-hola Ali, hola de nuevo Chris- dijo mi amigo al acercarse

-enserio necesitas descansar bro-

-Chris tiene razón Thomas, te hace falta eso-

-sí, lo se... en cuanto llegue a casa no me echaré a dormir, y no despertaré en dos días- dijo el riendo un poco- bueno, ya debemos ir a almorzar asi que nos vemos Ali-

-esta bien, nos vemos luego chicos- dijo ella mientras nos despedía

luego de caminar por un rato llegamos de regreso a casa

-oye bro, ¿podrías hacer el almuerzo mientras voy a descansar un poco?- me preguntó Thomas mientras abría la puerta

-esta bien... ¡Rainbow ya estamos en casa!- grité al entrar

-¡no grites tonto!, ¡estoy aqui!- respondio la pegaso levantando la pata para que la viera, ella estaba acostada en el sofá

-¡no grites tonta!, ¡¿qué no ves que estoy aca cerca?!- le dije haciendo señas para que vea que estaba en la puerta

-¡te voy a...- Dash se levantó y voló hacia mi

-¡Ya cállense que me desesperan!- gritó Thomas mientras iba a su cuarto- ¡no hagan bulla que ando de mal humor y estaré descansando!

-bueno bueno... mejor me pongo a hacer el almuerzo- me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a sacar algunas cosas para empezar a cocinar- ¿alguna cosa en especial que quiera comer hoy señorita Dash?- pregunté a la pegaso con tono de chef italiano

-pues... ¿que me recomienda chef Chris?- me preguntó ella siguiéndome el juego

-pues bailo muy bien la "zuppa di lumache"...-

-¿qué?- preguntó ella confundida

-que se bailar la sopa de caracol xD-

-¿y qué es eso?- me preguntó nuevamente al verme riendo

-... ¿enserio no lo sabes?...-

-nope-

-es un baile de por aquí Dash-

-aaaaa... que nombre para mas raro...-

-si me vieras bailándolo te parecería mas raro aun jeje... ademas de la macarena, esa también es graciosa- le dije

-oookey, bueno iré al sofá a descansar un rato...- me dijo ella mientras salia de la cocina

-ahora te alcanzo- le dije mientras terminaba de preparar todo y lo dejaba cocinándose en la olla... luego de llegar a la sala encendí el radio un momento y comencé a buscar alguna emisora...

-¿que haces loco?- me preguntó Dash mientras asomaba la cabeza desde el mueble

-pues...- justo en ese momento una de esas raras emisoras estaba pasando la macarena- mostrándote como se sacude el esqueleto en mi mundo Rainbow- le dije riendo mientras me ponía a hacer un par de extraños pasos en plena sala

-jajajajaja, ¿estas bailando o agonizando?- me dijo ella riendo

-se que tienes envidia de mis pasos Dash, y tu envidia me alienta para seguir bailand... *PLAF*- antes de que termine de hablar una chancla me golpeó en la cabeza

-¡dije que no hagan ruido!- Thomas se había asomado desde su cuarto solo para aventarme una chancla

-jajajajaja- Dash estaba revolcándose de la risa en el sofá por lo que me había pasado

\- T_T... Thomas, tienes la misma puntería que tenía mi madre... esta bien bro, perdón por el ruido- dije mientras apagaba la radio y regresaba a la cocina

luego de un rato ya todo estaba listo para ir a almorzar, así que llamé a Dash y a mi amigo a reunirse en la mesa... conversamos un rato durante el almuerzo... al terminar thomas se levantó de la mesa igual de cansado que antes...

-ehmmm Chris, por favor lava los platos... aún necesitó descansar más bro... cuando me recupere prometo hacer las cosas también- me dijo él

-ok no hay problema... Ve a descansar bro, se que lo necesitas- le respondí

-gracias amigo... Ahora si a hibernar- thomas se levantó y fue a su cuarto, noté que Dash se había preocupado un poco

-espera... ¿ustedes hibernan?- preguntó ella

-si si... Sólo dejenme descansar- respondió thomas todo perdido antes de encerrarse en su cuarto

-bueno yo ire a lavar los platos... Y luego, tal vez tome un largo descanso como thomas, a decir verdad también estoy algo cansado- dije mientras me levantaba y recogía todo para lavar

-pe..pero... ¿Que hay de ayudarme a buscar el laboratorio?- dijo Dash siguiendome hasta la cocina

-lo haré luego de descansar- le respondí

-pero... oye... ¡me dejaras sola aquí!-

-te vere cuando despierte Dash, siempre te veo al despertar- le dije

-pero yo... yo...-

-ehmm... ¿estas bien Rainbow?-

-¿eh?... si, si estoy bien, ¿por que estaría mal?- me dijo la pegaso actuando como si intentara ocultar algo

-no lo se... en cuanto te enteraste de que iba a descansar al igual que Thomas te pusiste a cuestinarme- le dije

-creo que estas equivocado-

-bueno, está bien... y como ya terminé de lavar los platos, me ire a descansar, cuidate Dash, si tienes algo de hambre hay mucha fruta en ese cajón... y no hagas desorden porque Thomas nos correrá de la casa a punta de chanclasos- le dije mientras iba a la cama y me acostaba

**Punto de Vista Rainbow Dash:**

rayos... los humanos también hibernan, yo quería regresar rápido a casa... o al menos pasar el tiempo con ellos y no estar sola aquí... será mejor que me ponga a pensar la manera de evitarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

pense por un momento lo que debía hacer... y puse mi plan en marcha, fui hasta la puerta y comencé a golpearla para hacer ruido

**Punto de Vista Chris:**

-¡¿quien demonios toda la puerta tan fuerte?!- me levante algo molesto ya que no pude ni descansar 10 minutos... al salir del cuarto vi que Thomas también había salido a ver quien era... y traía una chancla consigo

-patearé al que este tocando la puerta... pero primero usare la chancla-

-te apoyo bro...- ambos salimos a ver quien era... pero al abrir la puerta no habia nada

-¡¿es enserio?!- ambos regresamos a nuestro interrumpido descanso... pero al llegar al pasadizo algo no andaba bien

-epsera... ¿tú cerraste la puerta de mi habitación?- le pregunté a Thomas mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada

-no... ugh, la mia esta igual...- dijo mi amigo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero esta tampoco sedia

-demonios... ¿y donde se metió Dash?-

-no lo se... pero no me quedare aqui parado... mejor me voy a dormir al sofá- me dijo Thomas mientras iba a la sala y se acostaba en el sofá

-bueno... supongo que la alfombra servirá...- dije mientras tomaba uno de los cojines de los muebles y me acostaba en la alfombra... nada nos impedirá descansar- dije antes de acomodarme un poco y cerrar los ojos

**Punto de Vista Dash:**

Rayos, mi plan no funcionó... bueno, deberé pensar en un plan B rápido

**Una hora después:**

ugh... bueno, no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor... todo sea por evitar la hibernación...- dije para mí mientras me acercaba a la sala

**Punto de Vista Chris:**

llevaba un buen rato ya durmiendo cómodamente en la alfombra... pero de pronto un fuerte ruido me despertó

...Ole!  
Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena  
que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena  
dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena  
eeeh Macarena... aaahe!

-¡¿pero qué...?!- abrí los ojos rápidamente para ver lo que pasaba... vi a Dash cerca del equipo, así que supuse que ella lo había encendido... pero algo me dejó estupefacto... ella estaba... ¡bailando la macarena!

-¡¿que rayos haces Dash?!- Thomas se levantó furioso por la bulla

-pues yo... ehmm... estoy... ¡mostrándoles como se sacude el esqueleto en mi mundo!- dijo ella mientras intentaba imitar mi baile de hace unas horas... noté que al decir eso la pegaso se había sonrrojado mucho...

-sólo dejame dormir Dash, luego podras bailar tanto como quieras- Thomas se levantó del sofá y apagó la radio, luego caminó hacia su habitación

-oye la puerta sigue cerrad... *PLAM*- sip, antes de que termine de hablar mi amigo ya habia derribado la puerta de una embestida

-¡problema resuelto!-

-¿podrías ayudarme con mi habitación?-

-*PLAM* ¡listo! ahora dejenme dormir- dijo él mientras entraba a su cuarto y recogia la puerta solo para tapar la entrada

-bueno... ahora si podré dormir mas cómodo- dije mientras me levantaba... noté que la pegaso se echaba sobre la alfombra con tristeza

-oye... ¿estas bien Dash?- le pregunté a la pegaso mientras me acercaba a donde estaba ella

-s...si yo... yo estoy bien Chris...- me dijo ella intentando sonar alegre

-Dash... se que no estas bien- le dije mientras la cargaba en mis brazos y la llevaba junto conmigo... dime Rainbow, ¿qué es lo que te ha molestado todo el día?- le pregunté

-enserio no es nada Chris, no me pasa nada-

-Dash, te conozco amiga... se que no estas bien, has actuado extraño todo el dia, incluso bailaste la macarena... asi que dime la verdad- dije sentandola en la cama

-yo... ehmm... solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo-

-esta bien, no insistiré mas, no quiero que termines molestándote conmigo-

-no estoy molesta contigo Chris... oye.. ¿por que no vamos a caminar un rato afuera?... o ya se, contemos historias de terror, o salgamos a contar las estrellas...

-estoy algo cansado hoy Dashi, y tu me dijiste que tambien lo estas... sera mejor descansar...- le dije mientras la acostaba y me acostaba a su lado dandole la espalda

-vamos Chris... aun es temprano... salgamos un rato... juguemos alguna cosa... hagamos lo que tu quieras, pero no te vayas a dormir Chris...- pude escuchar como se quebraba la voz de Dash en la ultima frase... así que di media vuelta y quedé cara a cara con ella... pude ver que sus ojos estaban con lágrimas que ella intentaba limpiar con sus cascos...

-Dash... no me movere de aqui hasta que me digas que es lo que te está pasando...-

-es que... tú... tú-

-dímelo de una vez Dash-

\- ugh... tú tienes que hibernar... y me dejaras sola aqui... estaré sola aquí Chris- me dijo ella con mucho pesar, esta vez no pudo aguantar las lagrimas

-Rainbow... no llores linda, ¿quien te dijo eso?-

-Thomas lo dijo temprano *snif*... quise evitar que lo hicieran, pero todo fue en vano *snif*-

-no pude evitar dar una pequeña risa por todo lo que le habia causado a Rainbow un pequeño malentendido- jeje... Rainbow... te has equivocado... Thomas solo lo dijo como una suposición... los humanos no hibernamos...- al escuchar mis palabras los ojos de la pegaso se abrieron como platos... su cara de tristeza cambió a una de mucha confusión

-osea que tú... tú no vas a... - poco a poco la cara de confusión de hace unos segundos se volvió una de furia total... como estaba junto a ella era algo tonto el intentar correr... solo me preparé para recibir algún golpe mientras limpiaba con mis dedos las pocas lágrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro...

-*¡dile algo lindo idiota!... *¡si encuentra la chancla de hace unas horas estaremos muertos!*-

-lo sé cerebro... oye Dash, si vas a golpearme no importa... al menos puedes estar segura que no te dejaré sola...- le dije a la furiosa pegaso... al parecer mis palabras funcionaron... y vaya que lo hicieron... poco a poco su rostro de furia cambió... y vi que una vez mas brotaron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos- lo siento Dash... yo...-

-solo cállate tonto...- me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte- cállate y no me dejes- me dijo ella entre algunas lágrimas-

-sabes que no lo haría Dash...- le dije contestándole el abrazo... luego de un momento nos separamos y volví a intentar conciliar el sueño... esta vez lo logré sin problemas

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Desperté algo cansado aún, pero no pude evitar sonrreir al ver la escena, tenía a Dash aferrada a mi brazo, al parecer la pegaso quería asegurarse de que me quedaría ahí... esperé un buen rato a que ella despertara y luego de un momento más salimos a desayunar...

-wooo... me hizo bien todo ese descanso, debería drmir así mas seguido- dijo Thomas mientras llegaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento- ¿que paso?, ¿por que esas caras?, ¿estuvieron desvelándose o qué?- dijo Thomas tiendo un poco al ver que Dash y yo estabamos todos adormilados

-pues nosotros no dormimos mucho por un pequeño malentendido- le dije a mi amigo

-bueno, como dije... yo si hiberné jeje...-

-¡Hibernar! ¡te voy a hacer hibernar tarado! *PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF*...- Dash no aguantó mas y se lanzó al ataque... los zapes sonaban cada vez mas fuertes...

-T_T detente por favor, ¡Chris ayúdame!-

-tranquilo bro, Dashi no pudo dormir bien, así que se cansará rápido y dejará de golpearte jeje...-

-*ehmm... creo que a Dash el no dormir bien solo le da mal humor*-

-lo se cerebro... pero ni loco me meto a intentar separarlos...-

-*te apoyo, esos zapes ya me han afectado mucho, creo que por culpa de eso olvidamos la tabla del diez*-

-T_T al igual que todas las demás...-

-*ya, ya, no seas llorón, que no servian de nada de todas formas...*-

-seee... las matemáticas no sirven de nada-

-¡¿eh?! *PLAF* ¡las matemáticas son muy útiles Chris! *PLAF*- Thomas me escuchó hablar con mi cerebro y me contestó mientras intentaba protegerse de los zapes con un par de cojines del sofá

-¿ah, sí? pues a ver si el trinomio cuadrado perfecto te salva de una pegaso pegalona Thomas jejeje- dije riéndome

-¡¿cómo me llamaste?!- Dash volteó enojada al escucharme

-ehmm... yo... ¡adiós!- intenté salir corriendo... pero una chancla en la cabeza me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí abatido

-¡ahora verás!-

-no Dashi T_T *PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF*...- la pegaso se abalanzó sobre mi y me dio una buena dosis de Zapes, hasta que

*¡SPLASH!*

-lo siento Dash... pero estabas oliendo a caballo sudado y necesitabas un baño- Thomas le había echado un baldazo de agua a la poni... yo tambien había quedado mojado, pero no dejaba de reírme al ver a Rainbow toda empapada y llena de furia

-¡TE VOY A MATAR TONTO!- Dash levantó vuelo para ir tras Thomas... mi amigo corrió hasta su cuarto a encerrarse... pero olvidaba que su puerta estaba derribada... ahora nada lo salvaría de la furia, o mejor dicho, de los cascos de Dash...

*PLAF**PLAF**PLAF**PLAF**PLAF*...

-sip... todo volvió a la normalidad... nuestra extraña normalidad-

-*al menos Dash está contenta*-

-golpeándonos...-

-*pero contenta*-

-seee... ¿entonces?-

-*¿entonces qué?*

-¿entonces qué de qué?

-*¿eh?*-

-bah olvidalo... crei que el cucharón diria alguna cosa o algo así... pero bueno, al parecer hoy no tuvo nada que decir

-*dejalo así, mejor acabemos esto rápido antes de que llegue*

-sip... bueno, a lo mejor un balde no fue suficiente... *dije mientras tomaba el balde y lo volvía a llenar con agua* se que Dash me matará por esto, pero es algo que debo hacer por el bien de... ehmm... de la humanidad humanamente humanizada... al ataque...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fue el capítulo de hoy... espero les haya gustado mucho

-Chris: no se olviden de dejar su Review, y buscar a SonicRush en el facebook, además de la comunidad que tambien tiene pagina oficial

-SonicRush: estaré actualizando pronto, nos vemos en otro capítulo, hasta luego :D


	13. Cap 13: Tres son multitud

*se abre el telón*

-SonicRush: Hola a todos, bienvenidos al capítulo numero trece de esta historia

-Chris: y como siempre, gracias por esperar, la verdad ha sido una larga temporada

-SonicRush: se suponía que debía actualizar antes, pero tuve problemas para escribir el capítulo gracias a pasar el tiempo viajando de un lado a otro y sin internet en algunos casos, pero bueno... lo importante es que estoy aquí...

-Chris: ¡y como siempre dice este autor!...

-SonicRush: ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Capítulo 13: Tres son multitud...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte:**

-y en mi gobierno... ¡el sueldo les alcanzará hasta fin de mes!-

-¡hurra!-

-porque les pagaremos cada 28-

-¿eh?... booo-

-¡acabaremos con toda la pobreza!-

-¡hurra!-

-porque todos los pobres se van a morir de hambre de una vez-

-booo-

-ñehh, igual voy a ganar quieran o no, así que acostúmbrense-

**Y por otra parte**

-oye, sé que eres celoso... pero esto de comprar nuestras tumbas de una vez es un poco...

-¿que?... si vamos a morir algún día, no quiero que te entierren al lado de un desconocido-

-ugh... olvídalo...-

**Volviendo con Chris:**

Me levanté con mucha pereza y... espera, ¿dónde está la pegaso?

-*yo que sé, recién estoy captando señal*-

-no seas baboso cerebro, si se nos pierde una vez más tendremos que salir nuevamente a… escuché un ruido viniendo de la cocina

-*es ella*-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-*nadie hace tanto ruido*-

-a ver… ¡Dash!- pegué un grito al aire

-¡¿qué?!- escuché a la pegaso gritándome desde la cocina

-*lo ves… es ella*-

-si, si… ¡oye no hagas ruido!, ¡estoy intentando dormir!-

-¡pues calla y duerme, estoy intentando desayunar!-

-ehmmm… ¿Qué le decimos cerebro?-

-*aaa desayunar… curiosa palabra, si la analizas bien significa quitarse el ayuno*-

-¡cerebro!-

-*dile que se fisque*-

-¡físcate Del arco iris!

-¡¿qué?!- escuché los cascos acercándose a la habitación

-*rápido, cúbrete con la sábana*-

-aaa… ¿esto ayudará en algo?- pregunté cubriéndome

-*bueno, ojos que no ven… cascos que no se sient… *PLAF* olvídalo…*

*PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF*...

-detente por favor T_T-

-¡físcate! -

-oigan amigos, las peleas de pareja déjenlas para después de desayunar- Thomas nos estaba viendo desde la puerta

-¡¿qué dijiste tonto?!- la pegaso dejó de golpearme y dirigió su atención a mi amigo

-¡corre Thomas!, ¡ya la detendré!- lancé la sabana sobre Rainbow y ambos caímos al piso, esta vez ella estaba enredada en la sábana, así que me aseguré de que no pueda liberarse haciendo un par de nudos

-¡suéltame! ¡vas a pagar por esto!-

-si, si… oye voy a desayunar y regreso- dije mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta para no oír todas las maldiciones que decía Dash

-ehmm… oye no crees que dejarla así es peligroso… tu sabes, cuando se libere nos golpeará- me dijo mi amigo preocupado

-nahh, solo es hasta que se calme, de paso que me da tiempo para prepararle el desayuno-

-bueno, en ese caso… si pasa algo te culparé jeje-

-tranquilo bro, en cuanto este todo listo yo mismo iré a liberar a esa máquina de zapes-

Luego de un momento estaba todo listo, así que era hora de arriesgar mi vida una vez más… abrí la puerta de la habitación lentamente mientras cargaba una bandeja con el desayuno de Rainbow…

-te deseo toda la suerte del mundo…- Thomas me observaba desde la puerta con las manos puestas en el marco de ésta y sólo asomando la cabeza

-ho…hola… ¿Dashi?...- me acerqué temeroso al bulto entre las sábanas que aún estaba en el suelo- Rainbow… Dashi… vamos, no te pongas así…- dejé la fuente con el desayuno sobre la mesa de noche, y le dí un toque con mi dedo a la pegaso entre las sábanas...- que raro…- di otro toque con mi dedo- Dash… es idea mía o te volviste más suavecita…-

*PLAM* en ese momento la puerta se cerró de golpe

-es idea tuya…- al voltear atrás vi que Rainbow había estado oculta detrás de la puerta…

-¡KYAAAA!- se escuchó un grito muy agudo desde el pasillo… noté que los dedos de Thomas aún estaban en el marco de la puerta… aunque la puerta ya estaba cerrada

-ehmm… te traje el desayuno- le dije señalando la bandeja

-si… desayunaré luego de terminar este asunto- me dijo ella acercándose a mí… tenía una mirada de "ahora si valiste madres" y bueno, estaba echando humo de la nariz mientras bufaba como toro…

-Dash… vamos… no seas mala- le dije mientras retrocedía hasta una esquina

-tranquilo Chris… esto sólo dolerá un… nahhh, si fuera tú me preocuparía más…-

-no ahora por favor…-

*PLAF* *PLAF* *PLAF* ...

**Un rato después**

-… a.. ayuda…-

-*error catastrófico… pulmónizquierdo. exe ha dejado de funcionar, consulte a su médico más cercano*-

-espero eso te sirva de lección tonto… ¡y tú!- Dash comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta donde estaban los dedos de Thomas

-perdóname Dashi… prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas, sólo abre la puerta por favor-

-así que… todo lo que te pida eh… bien, te has librado por esta vez- Dash abrió la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo Thomas corrió a poner hielo en sus manos

-o… oye… Dash, tu desayu *cof* desayuno- le dije mientras me arrastraba para salir del cuarto

-sí, no te preocupes- me dijo ella mientras iba y se echaba en la cama- ¡Thomas!

-¿si?- mi amigo se acercó a donde estábamos, traía las manos vendadas por lo de la puerta- ¿Qué sucede Dashi?- preguntó él mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera… así que dame de comer- dijo ella mientras señalaba el desayuno

-¿bromeas verdad?- le pregunté a la pegaso

-nope, y que sea rápido- ordenó ella

-si Rainbow- mi amigo tomó los sándwiches de la fuente y comenzó a alimentar a la pegaso

-aaaa… oye no tienes que hacer eso- le dije a Thomas sentándome en la cama

-si tienes que hacerlo, recuerda lo que dijiste- dijo Rainbow

-bueno… si dije eso- respondió el

-ya enserio, Dash deja de bromear así, no seas perezosa, puedes comer por tu propia cuenta- le dije a la pegaso

-lo sé, pero así es más divertido- me dijo ella mientras daba otro bocado al sándwich que Thomas le acercaba

-ugh… justo cuando creí que no podías ser más perezosa…-

-oye yo no soy perezosa, hago ejercicio… bueno, no mucho desde que llegué aquí-

-si, solo estuviste durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo… durmiendo y alimentándote… con razón te estabas volviendo más pesada de cargar últimamente-

-*¡idiota! ¡nos has condenado con lo que dijiste!*-

-lo acabo de notar cerebro… todo está perdido…-

-¡¿acaso me dijiste gorda?!- Rainbow se levantó de la cama y me miró avergonzada y furiosa

-no yo… yo..-

-¡¿te parezco gorda eh?!-

-no la verdad yo…-

-ehmm… Dash, calma… no estás gorda, de hecho debo decir que en persona eres más delgada que cuando te veía en televisión- le dijo Thomas mientras calmaba a la pegaso… por suerte funcionó… gracias amigo, te debo una

-bueno… yo no sé de como eras en televisión, nunca vi la serie esa voluntariamente, así que nunca me fijé- le dije

-entonces…- me dijo ella cruzando los cascos delanteros, como esperando una disculpa de mi parte

-está bien… perdón por insinuar que estás gorda cuando en realidad no lo estás… solo estás más suavecita- le dije mientras le daba un toque en la barriga con mi dedo, iba a salir corriendo pero una patada de su pata trasera me ahorró el trabajo

-tonto…- desde el suelo pude ver que Dash se había puesto muy roja por lo que le dije

-si, si, pero aun así me debes aguantar aquí, porque te salvé- le dije mientras me levantaba riendo un poco por lo roja que se había puesto la pegaso

-y porque lo quieres- completó Thomas… ambos lo quedamos mirando…- ¡jajajajaja! deberían ver sus caras- él comenzó a reírse sólo al ver que ambos nos habíamos avergonzado- ya enserio chicos solo es una broma yo… ausndiausndaisdjniajsndaisjdn-

En un segundo mi amigo estaba en el suelo atragantándose con una pera que Dash había tomado de su desayuno y le había empujado en la boca

-*cof* *cof* … ugh…- Thomas escupió la pera y se repuso

-¿estas loca Rainbow?, pudiste matarlo- le dije conteniéndome la risa de haber visto a Thomas retorciéndose en el piso

-si sigue diciendo cosas así la próxima vez que lo escuche será una piña- sentenció la pegaso con enojo… pero luego ambos nos echamos a reír por lo que pasó

-ya ya, cálmese Dashi… y bueno ya desayunaste, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó mi amigo

-dormire un poco, así que salgan del cuarto- dijo Rainbow mientras se acostaba nuevamente y nos daba la espalda- y Thomas… consígueme un par de manzanas para el almuerzo- dijo antes de dar un bostezo

-eso haré-

-yo haré lo que sea- dije saliendo del cuarto junto a mi amigo

**Tiempo Después:**

Hace un rato que Thomas y yo salimos a comprar al supermercado

-entonces... ¿manzanas rojas o verdes?- pregunté mientras entrábamos en la sección de frutas

-lleva las rojas, en la granja de Applejack hay muchas de esas y pues ella...

-shh, ya, ya nomas preguntaba que color no la vida de esa tal Manzanajack-

-bien, bien... ¿oye y que más llevamos?- me preguntó mi amigo

-pues, a ella también le gustan las galletas, y las papitas esas, practicamente come todo lo que no sea carne- le respondí

-bueno eso es buena noticia, ya que no hay que preocuparse por que no quiera comer... oye oye mira-

-aaahh... ¿que cosa?-

-¿no ves ahí?-

-pues... es un peluche de poni...- dije viendo un peluche de un poni un tanto mas alto que el resto- Dash tiene varios peluches en casa... eso me recuerda, quiza pueda volver a casa- pensé en voz alta

-seria mejor no arriesgarse, que tal si vamos a ver y de paso llevamos lo que necesites de ahi para mi casa- me dijo Thomas preocupado

-solo lo dices para no tener que alejarte de Dash-

-bueno... eso y que no quiero que le hagan daño... y a ti tampoco jeje...-

-okey okey, tienes razón, no queremos que ella salga herida o algo-

-bien, compremos el resto de cosas y pasamos por tu casa- me dijo él

el resto del tiempo la pasamos hablando de como será la rutina y todo junto a Dash, aunque no variará mucho de la que yo ya tenía... y por cierto, estábamos aburridos, asi que compramos un par de latas de una nueva cerveza que estaba en oferta jeje

-¿oye esto te sirve?- preguntó Thomas mientras tomaba una de mis cajas

-nahhh, ahi solo hay cosas viejas... yo vine por estas cosas...- dije mientras tomaba la foto de mis padres y todos los peluches de Dash

-ehh... esta amiga se va conmigo- Thomas tomó la escopeta

-no deberias tomar un arma mientras bebemos cerveza- le dije

-ñehhh... tengo la bendicion de Celestia y Luna- me respondió el mientras de su bolsillo sacaba el par de peluches que compró, era una pegaso blanca con cuerno y una de color azul oscuro, como dije antes se veían mas grandes que el resto de peluches

-aaaa... ¿que?-

-son las pinshis princesas Celestia y Luna mijo... ya sabes, alicornios, pegacornios o como sea que digan cuando tienen alas y... y vuelan... y... y lanzan rashos laser, vuelan autos y... no se... déjalas como princesas del sol y la luna-

-¿las princesas hacen eso?, ¿son alguna clase de sayayines o algo así?-

-seee... son las princesas, cualquier otro es un sucio poniyin de clase baja, aunque Dashi es de los elementos especiales ginyu... digo digo de la armonía-

-oye creo que estamos mezclando cosas...- dije confundido, creo que la cerveza ya esta haciendo efecto- deberíamos dejar de tomar-

-nahhh... la cerveza esta buena, además estaba en oferta-

-si, lo se, pero ya andas hablando de ponis que ni sentido le encuentro-

-oye, esos si tienen sentido, si te hablara de ponis que parecen mas una vaca o no se, que tengan marcas de piña, eso seria raro-

-aaaa... ooookey... mejor regresamos a casa, ya casi es hora de almorzar-

-bueno si, y de paso acabamos todas las latas que sobran, no creo que sea bueno que Dash vea alguna lata de cerveza, quiza quiera probar y termine ebria-

-si, será mejor que no vuelva a probar de eso-

-espera... ¿volver a probar?, ¿ya ha tomado esto?-

-pues si, hace un tiempo mis amigos fueron a casa y dejaron unas cuantas latas... y ya sabes el esto de la historia-

-jeje... de seguro Dash estuvo tan ebria que termino abusando de ti-

-¿wut?... no, nada de eso, solo se tiro a dormir y... ¡oye!, ¡eso es algo sucio!-

-nahh, solo bromeo Chris, no te enojes... y bueno pongamos todo lo que llevaremos en esas cajas y vámonos-

-okey-

**Un rato después (PDV Rainbow Dash):**

Hace un buen rato que desperté y estoy esperando a Chris y Thomas para almorzar... la verdad no pensaba esperarlos, pero fui a revisar a la cocina y no hay nada que comer, sólo espero que ese par de tontos tenga una buena excusa para tardar tanto

-*ruidos estomacales*... ugh... espero lleguen pronto-

*PLAM*

-¡ea ea ea!- ambos tontos entraron azotando la puerta y dejaron unas cajas junto a la entrada antes de cerrarla

-te di todo mi amor arroba, ro ,punto com... y tu me arroba, roba, robado la razon... mándame un email que te abriré mi buzón... y te hago un rinconcito en el archivo, de mi corazoooooon- ambos se pusieron a cantar como locos mientras se tambaleaban de un aldo a otro con una lata en mano cada uno

-¡oigan tontos!, ¡¿que rayos les pasa?!- grité enfadada

-ya ya, tranquila Dashi, solo bebimos un poco de camino a casa...- me dijo Chris mientras se sentaba en el mueble

-¡¿y mis manzanas?!-

-eh... no se enoje... tome sus manzanas, traidas desde la granja de Apolshack- me dijo Thomas

-¡¿enserio?!- pregunté asombrada

-nahhh, solo bromeo, no llegamos tan lejos... pero si traje a Cely y Lulu- me respondió

-¿quienes?-

-las princesas mija, las princesas- me respondió

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN?!-

-aquí las traigo mira...- Thomas sacó de su bolsillo dos peluches, estaban bastante apachurrados por el lugar donde vinieron

-Thomas... ve a traer dos baldes de agua helada- le ordené al tonto

-aaaa... ¿para q...

-¡ahora!- en cuanto grité él ya estaba corriendo, solo tardó un par de segundos en aparecer de regreso

-bien, aquí están Rainbow-

-ahora échale uno a Chris-

-¡¿qué?!... ¡¿estás loca Rainbow?!- Chris se levantó a reclamar

-¡hazlo!-

-perdón bro... pero Dashi lo pide...-

*SPLASH*

-AHHHH... ESTÁ FRÍA-

-jeje...

-¡ahora el otro balde para ti Thomas!-

-¡¿ah?!, ¡¿pero si yo te ayudo?!- me reclamó él

-pero también estás así... ¡así que hazlo!-

-ugh... *SPLASH* AHHH... FRÍOOOOO-

-jejeje... ahora par de tontos- les dije- vayan a cambiarse y regresan a almorzar

-si si...- ambos fueron a sus cuartos dejando todo en la sala, incluidas las latas de cerveza-

-... *ruidos estomacales*... bueno bueno... algo de manzanas y un poco de esto ayudará a llenar el estómago...- dije tomando un par de latas

**Un rato después (PDV Thomas):**

Salí de mi cuarto cambiado, y un poco menos ebrio gracias al agua helada

-¡Dash!, ¡eso no es para tí!- le dije a la pegaso al verla tomar una lata de cerveza

-deja de llorar y come un poco- me dijo ella lanzándome una manzana

-¡Chris!, ¡Rainbow está embriagándose!- llamé a mi amigo

-¡eh!, ¡trae aquí!- Chris salió de su habítacion y se acercó a la poni para quitarle las latas, solo consiguió recibir un par de patadas de las patas traseras de la pegaso

-¡oye! ¡yo tambien tengo ganas de tomar un poco!- reclamó Dash mientras alzaba vuelo con un par de latas y comida entre los cascos- ¡si desean algo estaré en mi habitación!- ella fue hasta el cuarto y se encerró ahí

-genial... se llevó las galletas, y las manzanas... espero engorde la hija de su pegasa madre-

-jeje, ya tranquilo bro, dejó un par de cosas ahí que podemos comer, y quizá se duerma antes de acabarse todo eso- le dije a Chris para calmarlo un poco... el resto de la tarde la pasamos comiendo snacks y viendo Bob esponja, porque según Chris ver algo violento en la tv podría darle ideas a Dash para inventar nuevas formas de torturarnos...

**horas mas tarde:  
**

por suerte logramos encontrar unas cervezas más que Dash olvidó de llevar...

-...y como te dije, si sale de ese cuarto y no puede ni mantenerse en pié, yo no iré a cargarla... porque estará oliendo a alcohol y estará llena de comida, así que pesará más- me decía Chris bastante ebrio

-ya ya... no creo que Rainbow salga hasta mañana- le dije

-oye oye... yo no dormiré fuera del cuarto... ¡reclamaré mi lado de la cama ahora mismo!- mi amigo se puso de pié y llegó como pudo a la puerta de la habitación, tocó la puerta y en cuanto ésta se abrió el entró cerrándola detrás de él

-¡¿que quieres tonto?!-

-¡quiero dormir!-

-¡pues vete al sofá!-

-¡tu ve al sofá!-

-¡yo llegué primero!-

y así comenzó la típica discución de tontos... aunque se me hacía gracioso el oír a ambos con voz de ebrios y actuando como niños

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-ya voy...- fui hasta la puerta y me encontré con Ali

-hola Thomas, ¿puedo pasar?-

-aaaaa... pues...- no sabia que decir, si ella oía la voz de mis amigos estaríamos en problemas- es que tengo un gran desorden aquí y pues...-

-no te preocupes, te ayudo a limpiar- ella entró de todos modos

-oye Ali, es que tenia planes para... ehmm...

-¡si no te vas al sofá te golpearé tonto!- se escuchó la voz de Rainbow gritandole a Chris

-aaa... ¿quien es esa?-

-nadie jeje... son los vecinos, suelen hacer mucho ruido cuand...

-¡pues no me iré, y devuélveme esas galletas porque ya estás poniéndote gorda!-

-¡ven aquí! ¡te enseñaré a no llamarme gorda!-

-¡esto se va a descontrolaaaaar!-

*PLAF* *PLAF*... comenzaron a escucharse todos los golpes en la habitación.. la puerta sonaba, al parecer Chris intentaba escapar, pero estaba tan mareado por la bebida y los golpes que no atinó a llegar a la puerta antes de que la lluvia de golpes lo alcanzara

-¡ay, ay... ayudaaaaaaaa!-

-¡ese es Chris!- Ali corrió por el pasillo, por suerte la detuve antes de que abra la puerta

-no entraría ahí si fuera tú- le dije intentando convencerla

-¿quién está ahí con él?- me preguntó ella molesta

-es... ehmm.. ¡su novia!, si, es ella... y está muy molesta con él, por eso-

-¡esa chica me va a escuchar!, ¡no debería tratar así a Chris!-

-no espera yo...- antes que dé una explicación más, Ali me había hecho a un lado

-¡oye tú!, ¡¿quién te crees que... KIAAAAAAA!...-

-ugh... ahora si tenemos problemas...-

**Punto de Vista Chris:**

tenía a Dash encima mío y golpeándome con sus cascos una y otra vez... ya hasta la borrachera se me había pasado con los dos primeros zapes... hasta que...

-¡oye tú!, ¡¿quién te crees que... KIAAAAAA!...- Ali apareció azotando la puerta de la nada... sip, acaba de descubrirnos... mi amiga se avalanzó sobre la pegaso, por suerte Dash alzó vuelo antes de que ella la alcanzara

-¡¿por qué no me dijeron que Dashi hablaba?!- dijo ella mientras intentaba alcanzar a la pegaso- ¡además investigué y no hay tiendas en el mundo que vendan estas cosas... eso significa que... ¡KIAAAAAAA!, es la verdadera Dashi-

-...-

-*estamos jodid..

-lo sé cerebro... lo sé... bien, ¿que hacemos ahora?-

-*solo dile a Thomas que traiga la escopeta, vamos a la tienda por una pala y conozco un buen lugar donde no encontrarán el cuerpo... además mientras estaban ebrios conversé con el cerebro de Thomas, dijo que estaría para apoyar si algo así pasaba*-

-no seas tonto cerebro... no mataré a... espera, ¿que el cerebro de Thomas que?... ¿como hiciste eso?-

-*fue gracioso, el cerebro de él creía que tú no tenías cerebro... asi que dijo un "holaaa"... y cuando le contesté creyó que el vacío de tu cabeza había hecho eco, pero luego se dio cuenta que yo estaba aquí y nos pusimos a conversar de todo lo que...*

-ya ya, eso luego... ahora a ayudar a Dash-

-*cierto*-

-oye Ali- llamé a mi amiga un momento, aunque ella no me hizo caso por estar abrazando a Dash, al parecer la bebida afecto el vuelo de la pegaso... y sus ganas de hacer alguna cosa, como escapar por ejemplo-oye... Dash quiere que hagas algo Ali- le dije a mi amiga

-¿quiero?- la pegaso preguntó confundida

-si, quieres que ella prometa que no dirá nada, ¿cierto Rainbow?-

-si, cierto- dijo la poni

-está bien... no diré nada, si me dejan estar aquí acompañándola a diario- dijo Ali

-aaaa... eso ya lo veremos luego, habrá que conversar- le dije

-bueno... seríamos dos chicos y dos chicas en la casa... Dash y yo dormiríamos aquí y ustedes dos en el otro cuarto- dijo mi amiga mientras en su mente ideaba toda una historia en la que los cuatro vivíamos aquí como si fuera algo normal...

-aaaa... no creo que funcione- dijo Thomas- no compartiré cuarto con Chris, es desordenado y huele mal

-¡oye!-

-perdón bro, pero Rainbow me lo dijo, y no creo que mienta-

-¡ella es la desordenada!, ¡y ella huele a caballo sudado!-

-¡ven aquí tonto!- Dash me escuchó y comenzó a intentar liberarse del abrazo de Ali para golpearme

-no no, perdonalo Dashi, el es un tonto, no le hagas caso- dijo Ali

-ugh... bueno... esta vez te salvaste tonto- dijo la pegaso haciendome señas

-*snif* *snif* hueles a cerveza... ¡estos tontos te embriagaron!...- Ali acaba de notarlo... esto ya se jodió- ¡ni hablar!, ¡estaré aquí para que Dash no tenga que seguir tan malos ejemplos como ustedes!-

-¡pero yo no soy malo!, ¡ella es el mal ejemplo!- dije nuevamente

-¡te voy a...!- la pegaso se quejó

-¡lo ves!- le dije a Ali

-tú la estás provocando... y como dije, es eso o que Dashi vaya a vivir a mi casa

-¡noooo!- Thomas, Dash y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo

-oigan no es tan malo-

-es que Dashi nos quiere, y nosotros la queremos- dijo Thomas mientras iba y arranchaba a la pegaso de los brazos de Ali, para que el la abrace

-ya ya, no me la despanzurren que yo la vi primero- dije mientras iba y liberaba a Dash

-¿y bien?...- preguntó ella

-bien bien... te puedes quedar... pero no cambiará nada... Dash y yo dormiremos aquí y Thomas en su cuarto- le dije

-¿y yo?-

-hay espacio en el mueble-

-¡hey!, ¡eso es machismo!-

-ehmm... tecnicamente si te dejara dormir aquí en la cama estaría reconociendo eres el sexo débil y no puedes dormir en un mueble...- dijo Thomas

-gracias por la ayuda Thomas...- dijo ella con desgano

-además no dejaré a Dash cerca a tí tanto tiempo, la abrazarías hasta dejarla toda morada... y me gusta su color celeste- dije para justificar mi decisión... aunque noté que la pegaso se puso un poco roja

-bien bien... llamaré a mis padres, mañana voy a traer algunas cosas de mi casa-

-okey... llévate esa caja de ahí, quizá te sirva como almohada-

-no me jodas Chris... tienes una más ahi- dijo ella señalando las tres almohadas sobre la cama

-aaaa... las tres son de Rainbow- le dije

-toma una, adelante- dijo Dash

**Un rato después:**

y bien... todo termino masomenos bien... ahora hay menos problemas por ocultar las cosas de amigos... explicamos el tema a Ali y ella está discupesta a ayudarnos con lo del laboratorio... aunque me sorprendió que Dash no haya tomado esto tan a mal

-oye Dash... ¿cómo estás?- le pregunté mientras daba media vuelta para quedar frente a ella en su lado de la cama

-algo cansada, ¿por qué la pregunta?- me dijo ella mientras se sobaba los ojos con sus cascos delanteros

-pues, no se... es que ya sabes, Ali está aquí y todo eso-

-la verdad... sabía que iba a pasar tarde o temprano... no eres muy hábil para ocultar las cosas tonto jeje - me dijo ella riendo un poco

-bueno... me alegra que Dashi esté bien- le dije contestándole con una sonrrisa

-si... aunque algo gorda, ¿cierto tonto?- me preguntó ella, algo molesta y avergonzada a la vez

-nahhh, solo es una broma, y como dije... solo estás más suavecita- le dije dandole un abrazo, aunque al principio sentí un pequeño zape algo débil por el cansancio, luego ella me respondió el abrazo

-bueno... es hora de dormir, buenas noches amigo- me dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta y quedaba dándome la espalda

-buenas noches Rainbow, por cierto, no te olvides de pedirle los peluches de princesas a Thomas mañana... las ponis esas que lanzan rayos láser y explotan autos con sus poderes...-

-jeje, si, lo haré... descansa tonto-

-tu también descansa amiga...-

-*jeje... ojalá vuelva a hablar con el cerebro de Thomas, parece interesante... bueno a dormir que mañana debemos pensar en como ir a clase sin resaca*-

-bien dicho cerebro.. nos vemos...-

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo de esta vez

-Chris: espero les haya gustado, y como siempre comenten y agreguen a favoritos

-SonicRush: y bueno, sé que les gusta leer esta historia, pero tambien tengo otras historias que actualizar, así que ya saben, sólo sean pacientes que actualizo cada que puedo, y si desean pueden dar un vistazo a mis otros fics :D hasta pronto

-Chris: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


End file.
